The Duelist of Konohagakure
by Sweet Kagamine Kiss
Summary: A boy wound up in the care of Pegasus J. Crawford, whom in thirteen years sends his son back to where he was born. Being a Crawford has its disadvantages, but as a Jinchuuriki with a Duel Spirit of a nine-tailed fox... N/YGOGX xover. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**_The Duelist of Konohagakure_**

**Disclaimer/Author's Note:** I do not own the Naruto or Yu-Gi-Oh! GX series. I do not make any money or profits from this story. I however own the plotline of this story, the original cards that appear in this story, and the fact that Naruto is the adopted son of Pegasus. I mean, not many have ever done something with Pegasus... I could be the first. Then again, I could be wrong, but then again (again) I don't know...

* * *

**Chapter 001**

Spiky sunny blonde hair, whisker marks on his cheeks, a light tanned skin complexion, this thirteen year old was currently shuffling his Duel Monsters deck as he sat down in a recliner, on a boat that took him from the Outside World, into the barrier that separated, in truth, a different world altogether. Also, it has also been referred to as "The Mists". He wore a pair of beige shorts with two large pockets over the pant legs, a black belt with a double deck case, and two shirts. One was a long-sleeved navy blue shirt, which the sleeves were rolled just past the elbows that he fixed in place with a bit of sewing, the shirt over that was a fishnet jersey. The bomber jacket he worn was orange, with short sleeves that looked like they were torn off, and left unbuttoned. The mud brown hiking boots were more like sneakers, with ankle black socks.

All of this of course was concealed behind a sand brown poncho with the edges of the fabric decorated with red roses and green vine-entwined patterns. It also hid the Duel Disk he wore on his left arm, one of the standard issue Duel Disks that have been upgraded to look similar to that of the Duel Academy Duel Disks used today. However, his Duel Disk was in colors of orange, silver which looked to more of a whitish color, and the arm band onyx black.

"Don't know why I have to return..." He slots his deck away into its hard cover case hanging off his belt, and retrieved the letter from inside his jacket, and opened it. His guardian in the Outside World was none other than Pegasus J. Crawford.

Yes, Pegasus J. Crawford, the man who single-handedly created the game known world-wide as Duel Monsters... found baby Uzumaki Naruto on the doorstep of his vacation castle/mansion at Duelist Kingdom with a note attached to the weaved basket. Pegasus knew who Sarutobi Hizuren was, as the duo briefly met long time ago. This was before he had gone on his expedition and searching for the three gods Osiris, Obelisk, and Ra, and Sarutobi having just retired his position as Hokage to the Fourth.

"Hm... I'm practically going to be the only duelist in this world..." Naruto sighed, as he saw the boat move into one of the docking ports of Hi no Kuni. He returned to his cabin and packed his things up, before carrying it using the handle and the wheelable scrolls screwed to the bottom of the suitcase.

=0=0=

Before this story goes on, first let us return back to the day Naruto's father had sealed the Kyuubi into his own son, and died because of the high risk he pulled when summoning the Shinigami. The village is in recovery mode, and already many proclaimed to have Naruto killed, even though he has been alive for only twelve hours. Sarutobi Hizuren forced to reclaim the Hokage's seat and out of retirement, held the sleeping Naruto in his arms as there was a knock on the door.

"Sarutobi, it's me."

_Thank goodness!_ He thought, as he walked over and opened the door. Stepping in and closing the door was the Fire Daimyo.

"Fire Daimyo... Daisuke... I can't take it. If I allow Naruto to live in this village, the anger and hate those stupid fools hold against the child will turn him down a path of darkness... like a former student of mine..."

Daisuke, the Fire Daimyo, nodded, as he now held the sleeping child.

"Kushina and Minato's son... such a burden that has been placed on him before he was even born... a twist of fate..." Sarutobi merely nodded, as he finished up the law, and placed his approval stamp on it. After giving it a once over, Daisuke applied his personal seal over it.

"I have to make this announcement quick, please excuse me."

He walked out towards the platform that connected from his office, overlooking the roaring crowds below screaming the death of the "demon boy". Of course everyone civilian and ninja had became deathly silent when not only Sarutobi came out, but so did the Fire Daimyo after placing the blonde boy in his crib.

"I have never been so ashamed in my years at a village that demands the death of an innocent child who has only lived for twelve hours... going on thirteen." The bell tower on top of the Hokage's Tower rung twelve times, signaling midnight. When the sound had stopped, the Fire Daimyo looked out across the sea of the village, as most of the children have been hunkered away in safety within the mountains asleep possibly. Good thing too...

Sarutobi spoke up. "Because of the death of the Fourth... I have been reinstated as the Third per emergency and the final orders by our beloved Fourth Hokage. Due to this, and the threat my village has placed, I have instated a law that has been approved by our Daimyo."

Silence...

Daisuke spoke up. "Death shall come on swift winds to those who break The Third's Law. Never again shall you speak of the boy, or even whisper his status Jinchuuriki, to the young generation for as long as you live. For those who break the rule, you will be taken away, and executed by the Marksmen of the Twelve. This applies to EVERYONE, including the members of the Konoha Council."

Gasps rang out. The personal guardians of the Fire Daimyo, twelve elite-trained men and women whom can deal with any situation when it comes to the personal safety of the Fire Daimyo, and his family.

"That is all I have to say. Now, let us repair, and recover... tomorrow, we will hold his funeral..."

With that, the two men swept back into the office, slamming the curtained doors shut to ignor ethe chaos erupting below from the law that will literaly force them to shut up about Naruto's burden.

"What of Kushina?"

"I wish for her to be buried in your garden... I remembered she would travel to your palace, just to enjoy her time in the garden... it would be best anyway... same with the Fourth... as it stated in their last will."

"And little Naruto?" Daisuke questioned.

"I have an old friend beyond the veiling mists... who can take care of him... his name is Pegasus."

Daisuke nodded. "Return with safe winds, Sarutobi. I shall remain here until your return."

"In the meantime, I need the Guards to silently remove the bodies of Minato and Kushina from the morgue."

Daisuke nodded.

"When Naruto is of age... his legacy shall be told to him... and then to the village itself."

Sarutobi chuckled. "I just hope... I live long enough to see that."

Daisuke smiled. "If you get rid of the tobacco you will." He let out a laugh as the Third had flipped the man off, and took a drag from his pipe.

=0=0=

Sarutobi looked down on the sleeping child. At this time of year, his old friend would be at his private island, which in this case, is known as Duelist Kingdom. The blonde was sleeping soundly as always, clutching onto a plush doll of the Toad Boss, Gamabunta. With the letter pinned to the weave basket, he smiled one last time, and rang the loud-sounding chimes that were the door bell.

In a swirl of smoke the Hokage Shunshin away...

_Goodbye Naruto..._

The door opened five minutes later, and Pegasus' right hand man, who still has his job apparently, looked down and saw a discarded child. The letter had the name of his boss on it. The baby was awaken by the sound of the bells, and looked up at the man with bright blue eyes, whisker marks on the child's small face... and made a coo-like sound.

He had put two and two together... "Pegasus will be surprised..." He picked up the child, gently placed the unpinned letter into his pocket, and closed the door, "let's go and see Master Pegasus, young one."

The baby cooed again, bringing a smile to the man's face.

=0=0=

The child was asleep in the retrieved basket, this time in more comfortable blankets, while Pegasus sat at his desk, taking a sip of his wine having read the letter.

"It will be fun to raise a son, I suppose... never would have thought Sarutobi would greet me after so long by dropping Naruto in my lap." He let out an amused chuckle, as his eye scanned the letter once again.

_Dear Pegasus,_

_It has been awhile, hasn't it? Things have happened back at home, that Naruto's life will be threatened if he had lived back in Konoha. As you should know, only the very few know of our hidden world, you being one of them when we first met. Naruto's father and mother had passed away, and his father Minato had no choice but to seal the dreaded demon within his own child to save the village from destruction._

_I had passed a law, with the backing of our Daimyo, which will protect Naruto until the time comes when he is of age to learn the truth of his past, and of the burden he has been shoved with before he was born. I hate to ask you of this, but I had no choice. It was for the safety of Naruto. Tell him when he is old enough, about your dear old friend and where he came from, but keep in secret of his heritage. When he turns thirteen... he'll return to become a shinobi. Until that time comes Pegasus, keep Naruto safe always. He needs someone who will love him, and he will get none of the love if he remained in Konoha._

_Until then,_

_Sarutobi Hizuren  
Sandaime Hokage of  
Konohagakure no Sato, Hi no Kuni_

He closed his eyes, as a thought entered the man's mind. "I wonder if Naruto will love Duel Monsters..."

Now, back to the present day and time, Naruto had waited calmly as the boat docked into shore. Twenty minutes later, he had gotten off and had caught a ride with a merchant traveling to the destination he needed to go to: Konohagakure no Sato.

=0=0=

"It is very rare to have a visitor from the Outside Realm," said the merchant, "my great, great, grandfather met a young woman who came from the Outside."

"Really?"

"Yes young lad. She had no idea about the way of the shinobi and the usual business, but he protected her. They had fallen in love. That story was passed down among my small family. I actually live in a small town not far from the border of Kusa."

"Ah... so sir, I really thank you once again for allowing me to hitch a ride in your wagon."

The old man chuckled. "It is alright. You needed to get there, and I am going to make a pass through the village in three days. It's the least I can do."

Naruto smiled.

=0=0=

Naruto pulled the headphones from his ears as the guards at the gate stopped the old man's wagon, a day later.

"Papers and reason for stay," one of the Chunnin politely requested.

"I'm here for only three days. Afterward, I shall be traveling back home to the village off the border of Kusa."

"I have a meeting with the Hokage." He pulled out the envelope with the folded letter, which had the official stamps on both envelope and letter. Just then, a gust of wind exploded up, and Naruto stared... at big bushy eyebrows... twitching bushy eyebrows. First thought: Are they alive?

"Hello my youthful guards of the gate. Maito Gai and youthful Team Nine, reporting back from C-Rank Mission!" he boastfully announced.

"Hm, I was going to alert ANBU, but Gai here and his Team can take you to the Hokage's Office..." He stopped there, as he did not know the boy's name.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Crawford Uzumaki Naruto. I was born here in this village, but I was taken to the Outside. My adopted father Crawford J. Pegasus took care of me until this letter arrived at the office two weeks ago. Apparently I have to return. What for I have no clue, which is why I have to meet the Hokage."

The two Chunnin when they heard the name Uzumaki Naruto held back their hate. The village knew about the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, and how Sarutobi with help from the Fire Daimyo, had taken the newborn child to the Outside, with the law passed that the younger generation was to not know of the "dark secret" lest they want to die by the Marksmen of the Twelve.

"Gai shall take you there," the Chunnin to the left said quickly, allowing them through.

"Well, hope your family is well, Tosh."

The old merchant smiled. "Thank you Naruto."

"Follow me my youthful friend, while I introduce you to my Genin Team!" Gai shouted.

Naruto had a strange feeling... he was going to see this man and his mini-me a lot more often.

=0=0=

The door slammed open, and everyone knew one thing only: Maito Gai has arrived.

So, instead of watching a very funny yet disturbing scene via the Sunset Genjutsu, Neji foaming at the mouth because of the dreaded sunset, and Tenten tackling Naruto to the floor to spare him the horror of the Genjutsu... let us skip to the meeting, with Team Nine waiting patiently to turn in the report of their accomplished mission.

"Naruto... it has been awhile since you were born."

"So old man," Tenten gasped at the sudden disrespect, and the hidden ANBU tensed up, "whatcha need me here for? Ya know I had just finished winning first place at the Regional Championship in the Rose Bowl Tournament a week before your letter arrived at my home near I2?"

Instead of anger, Sarutobi just chuckled with amusement. "Well I am getting old Naruto."

"You can live longer if you ditch the cod pipe and tobacco. Not good for a man of your age," Naruto pointed out, kicking his legs up on the corner of the desk, and leaning into his offered chair, arms tucked behind his head.

"Yes, but at times I need a bit of it, to rid the stress that is paperwork," he mused, a smile shown, "so how is dear old Pegasus?"

"Still the same... Enjoys his Toon Monsters, pissing off Seto with his Blue-eyes Toon Dragon plush doll, trying to get Yuugi to take over his company... I have a few shares off the I2 stock market ya know. Helps that I can get the company to print me some cards that I created out of my mind, of course after I work up the fine artistical detail, the card lore, shit like that... Here, lemme show you of a card I planned on doing."

"I see your vocabulary is... adult." Sarutobi muttered as Naruto rushed out a portrait sketched he carefully rolled up, and then unrolled. On the art, it showed of a wise old man wearing VERY familiar Hokage clothing, but outfitted with outlandish and strange battle armaments around the shoulders, legs, arms, chest, and with two oni horns jutting out from the large metal plate that covers the old wise man's forehead, with the kanji for Third displayed in black ink. And attached to the back were a sword and a battle staff in X formation.

"Yeah, traveling across the world fills your vocab. Well, mostly around the Oriental areas of the world, and in America, Canada... anyway, this next upcoming card is based on part of the Ninja series. This is **Commanding Leader of Ninjas**; a level seven star Warrior-Type monster, with the attack strength of twenty-seven hundred, and a defense of thirty-one hundred. As long as Commanding Leader of Ninjas remains face-up on the playing field, all monsters with the word "Ninja", "Nin", Shinobi", or "Kunoichi" in its name receives a boost of five hundred attack and defense points. By a Tribute of one thousand Life Points, with this card, you can search your deck and Special Summon **Ninja Animal Summon: Monkey** to the field. I still need to do an art of that, but I have the card lore set-up for it. When Ninja Animal Summon: Monkey is destroyed as a result of battle, you can then use its monster card as an Equip Spell Card, and equip it to Commanding Leader of Ninjas, boosting its attack strength by nine hundred points."

Sarutobi smiled. "Pegasus sure wasn't kidding when he said you had done a lot of artwork in your time."

"Yup. Though it's only if I didn't have anything that interrupted my life... You see, last summer I had to go and help this kid named Judai take down this criminal organization known as the Society of Light who have been brainwashing duelists into joining their leader Takuma Saiou in ruling the world... the leader of the Society of Light who was empowered with the Dark Light was finally defeated, though now many of us wonder about Judai..."

"Why is that Naruto?"

"You see... before I was born, there was this incident that occurred that almost threatened the entire world. Father told me of this adventure he undergone in finding the three Egyptian Gods: Saint Dragon of Osiris, Obelisk the Great War God, and Sun God Ra. They were deities of the planet, worshipped gods whom had lived a period of their time frame. Pegasus had after a long search, found the resting place of the gods, and sought to recreate them for his Duel Monsters game. He had finally managed to do so, but the gods were angry at him for the disturbance. When he had created their three cards, all of their powers have been transferred into the cards as well."

Naruto could tell they were listening in. "The gods had shown a vision to my father through the Sennen Eye he once owned, the future if he was to keep the now renowned Egyptian God Cards... total annihilation of the planet and the human race. The Keeper of the Ankh and Scales had warned my father, and when he had woken up from the vision, he had sealed the god cards and immediately flown to Egypt, where the Tomb Keeper Isis then accept the cards, and with her powers, sealed the cards in the original tomb of the Gods.

"Then they had resurfaced in the world some time later. Mutou Yuugi and Kaiba Seto were reincarnations of two powerful kings of ancient time, and had the power to wield the powers of the God Cards, however through a tournament father spoke to me about, Yuugi had saved the world from a dark power, claimed all three Egyptian Gods, and soon where they were finally sealed away, along with the Sennen Items, to forever be buried beneath the sands of Egypt. The Pharaoh Atemu, a kind but regal spirit trapped with the Sennen Puzzle, had gone onto the afterlife, as his destiny was fulfilled."

Naruto sighed. "Even long before the Final Duel as many of us refer to it as, the gods had been stolen by a group of men who wielded ancient magic far powerful than the Sennen Items and the Gods themselves... the Orichalcos."

"The Orichalcos?"

"Yes... the Seal of Orichalcos when played has the ability to turn an ordinary duel into literally, life and death situations. The person who loses the Seal Duel... will have their soul completely stripped from their body and sealed away." He heard gasps emanate from the room, as he looked at Tenten, Lee, and Gai. They were shocked, and though the boy Neji didn't show anything, his eyes spoke another feeling, "The Orichalcos was beaten back however... but the stones still exist out there... It happened after my misadventure with Judai and his friends in stopping a man named Nightshroud from destroying the world..."

Sarutobi gained a serious look on his face.

"I still question how the population of Domino City was captured by Nightshroud yet Kaiba evaded capture... he never told me his secret," he muttered then shook his head back to focus, "Earlier when I spoke about Judai having a tie to the ancient past, there was this man who without my father knowing, collected a counterfeit card of Ra, and sought to use it. With the duel against Judai, the god was very angry at being used against its will with a Spell Card he specifically created that actually allowed the man to control the god of the sun itself."

"Controlling the powers of a god..." Sarutobi muttered. Power like that would drive a power hungry man insane... like a certain snake he should have killed long ago.

"However when its power was taken by Judai and played against the evil teme, Ra accepted the boy with no punishment and helped win the duel, even though his real card was elsewhere in the world. All of us are still up in questions over that.

"But anyway, I'm getting off track... the Orichalcos... lately I found rumors of a group of men whom had found green stones, and/or duplicate cards of the Seal. Pegasus feared that they may be used once again and had every reason to. I had already known what a Seal Duel was... because during the Rose Bowl Tournament, my opponent in the finals had such a card in his deck. And he was in the tournament to try and destroy Pegasus using me, and played it. He was disqualified due to the rule Pegasus had placed after the Doma Arc, as I call it. However... because no one could directly interfere... I had no choice but to beat him, or lose my soul forever. I won, with the combination of three cards."

He sighed, remembering the threat against him and his adoptive father. "Anyway..." the ANBU materialized around Naruto, weapons drawn... as Naruto took out a deck of cards, and began shuffling them.

Team Nine watched, as the Hokage dismissed the ANBU, whom mistaken Naruto's last movement as a threat.

"Do they always do that when someone reaches into their pocket just to take out an item that is totally non-life threatening?"

"Sometimes..." Sarutobi sighed, _you'll know the truth when you're older Naruto... I just hope this village doesn't drive you down the same path as Orochimaru or Uchiha Itachi..._

"Hm... if only Duel Monsters was popular here... I could get my game on."

"Yes, about that Naruto... it will be a long while before you can go again. You see... Pegasus and I made an agreement. He takes care of you until you turned thirteen, and then you return back to Konoha. Tomorrow, I'll enroll you into the Academy. They only have three weeks left before the Genin Graduation. Pegasus told me you were smart, so I doubt a brain cram won't hurt you much."

"Gimmie some Starbucks coffee or something similar and I can do whatever," was the blonde's reply, as he pulled out a card. It was the one card that Pegasus gave him when they came fresh off the printing press, Kyuubi no Kitsune. The same card that had Naruto hooked into the game, like countless others around the world, young and old.

"Great. Hm, Naruto, what is that?" He indicates the card the blonde held.

"Oh this? This is one of the first cards Pegasus gave to me when they came off the printing press at the company, and one of the three cards I had used in my victory against Touji Masato. This is the Six star, Zombie-Type, Fire-Attribute monster named **Kyuubi no Kitsune**, part of the Youkai Deck series."

The entire office drifted into silence. "Pegasus gave me the entire card list, so that I could build my own deck. I chose a few from the Youkai series, and some from the Spirit series, and then intermixed with my own created cards, or some other cards like Spellcasters. Or Dragons..."

He then showed the card to Sarutobi, who paled briefly. The card image shown the dreaded bijuu of legend in the stance of stalking pray, with nine tails splashed out behind, fangs bared with its slight snarl, and an angry look in its eyes behind a dark setting of a forest and mountains shrouded in midnight lighting with a glowing full moon seen in the distance.

"Of course, I have other favorites besides Kyuubi... my deck is a mix of Frog, Ninja, and Spirit cards, alongside some Spellcasters, and a few other types as well. A delicate mix finely crafted by me."

He then picked up his Duel Disk after taking it out of the suitcase, and turns it on, switching it into Active Mode. Grabbing Kyuubi's card, he places it on the slot. A spiraling swirl of lights erupted before Naruto... depositing the cutest fox anyone has ever seen before. The Kyuubi no Kitsune... had big cute anime eyes, nine swishing tails behind it, and was no bigger than a medium sized teddy bear.

And it had let out a cute fangirl-attracting mewl. It was so, god, damn, cute. Plain and simple...

"Cute, isn't she? Trust me, seeing the art, many would expect her to be... you know... imposing, tall, in a rage and ready to destroy... and instead you get one hell of a cute cuddly kitsune you wanna smother and not let go."

Tenten's instinct of all things sharp and pointy collided with the urge to try and grab the fox and cuddle it despite it being the fabled bijuu spoke of in history.

"You only get the tall and imposing Kyuubi if I Special Summon it through it's card effect." He turns off the Duel Disk, and Kyuubi vanished, leaving Tenten to sigh in disappointment within her mind.

"I feel you'll be such a hand full Naruto..."

He smirked. "Pegasus said the same thing to the Kaiba Family whenever I was dropped off to be babysat while he was busy with company stuff. Of course the Yugi-tachi, as I call them, all helped in raising me. That's where I got most of my dueling skills, learning from the absolute best. Despite being a member of the Crawford Family, Mokuba, Seto's younger brother, adopted me into the Kaiba Family, though it's unofficial." He grinned, taking out his wallet, "and Mokuba is finally a father. He and Rebecca have twins, a boy and a girl." He shown the photo, and the old man chuckled. In this photo, it showed the Kaiba twins, being held by a grinning Naruto with a smiling Mokuba behind the boy.

"Mokuba made me god father to his twins, and Rebecca agreed, though Seto pulled me off to the side and told me that he gets the first chance of spoiling his grandchildren."

"At your age? Wow... that is much unexpected Naruto. You can tell me more stories later on Naruto. I'll need to get on with my job, and interview Gai's team on their completed mission. Until we can find you a place to live, for now you'll be moving into my estate with my grandson Konohamaru. Just wait in the front lobby and I'll have my son Asuma take you there."

"Sure thing old man." He got up, slots his deck away, and stuffed the portrait back into his zipped-up suitcase. With everything in tow, he left the room, closing the door behind him. He didn't bother taking of his Duel Disk. He felt it more comfortable on his arm then unhooked and in the suitcase.

"Hokage-sama, sir," Tenten spoke up, "Aren't you angry at the disrespect?"

He just smiled. "No Tenten-san... He was supposed to live here, but... after the Kyuubi attack; Naruto lost his parents and was going to be an orphan. I had an old friend, Pegasus, in the Outside, and I brought baby Naruto with me for him to be raised. He's like a grandson to me after all... I promised his father I would keep my best interest in the boy. Anyway, Gai, what is the mission status?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 002**

One person though how this idea will work... Well I'll make it work, trust me. You'll still have all of the Naruto goodness, just twisted with a bit of Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Naruto woke up the next morning, yawning as he saw chibi Kyuubi asleep at the foot of his bed in the guest room he was invited to stay. Not that anyone knew but Naruto, like Judai, held a Duel Spirit. Few Duelists he had met when he had gone to Duel Academy held Duel Spirits. Judai's spirit was Winged Kuriboh, and that arrogant jerk from Obelisk Blue, had the Duel Spirits of the Ojama Trio. They were the only two he knew with Dueling Spirits.

Now, if many question this, the adults of Konoha hate Naruto because not only was he alive, but he's now going to be a ninja for the village, but he is also the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi... whom is now sealed inside the card instead of him. Why? Because of that one other misadventure... where Naruto was one of the groups of duelists who'd been transported to that other worldly realm with Judai and his friends. The Kyuubi's demonic chakra flared when Naruto found himself cornered by a bunch of Fiend-type monsters, but somehow after destroying them all, it had been switched jail cells: she now resides in her own card and not within the original jailer. Sure the chakra has remained locked within Naruto, but the physical manifestation of the sealed demon was now locked within the card. And only he can see Kyuubi, unless she decides others can see her, to those with the awareness to see spirits such as her anyway.

But back to the morning at hand, Naruto left the bathroom after freshening up, and got dressed. He wore the same outfit, but the shorts are black. The jacket this time was a dark gray color, with long sleeves and tied around his waist. And this time, worn around his neck was a pair of dark green goggles. Though his Duel Disk still held the orange and white color scheme, he left the estate and headed towards the Shinobi Academy, to join the program. Like he had told Sarutobi yesterday, a bit of coffee, and he had cram studied until he conked out. Of course, somewhere among the wor, Sarutobi had slipped in something for Naruto to learn as part of his first line of jutsus... that can be talked of at a later time...

With his headphones worn, he switched on his CD/Mp3 Player he had safely in the right pocket of his jacket, and listened to his InuYasha CD. As he gently bopped his head to the beat of the song Come sung by Namie Amuro, he walked past the Jounin Bar. There sitting at one of the open booths, was Maito Gai along with Hatake Kakashi, Yuuhi Kurenai, and Sarutobi Asuma.

"So, this is Uzumaki Naruto, hm?" Kakashi spoke up, as the boy walked further away from the bar.

"Crawford Naruto. He tends to use the name Crawford more than Uzumaki," said Asuma.

"Crawford Naruto, eh? Sounds somewhat odd."

"He lived in the Outside for thirteen years," spoke Gai, "with an old youthful friend of Hokage-sama's."

"Father said he was to come back and become a ninja when he reached that age. Though I question how he'll fare in the shinobi world..."

=0=0=

Naruto knocked on the door of the classroom Sarutobi told him to report to in the morning. By the sounds of it, class was just starting. The door opened, and in the way was a pink-haired girl.

"Hello, is this Umino Iruka's class? 5-B?"

"Of course," she replied.

"And you are?" The sensei named Iruka called.

"Crawford Naruto. The Hokage may have posted a note in your mailbox this morning?"

"Ah, Naruto... yes, we've been expecting you. Class had just started." _So he's the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki... I wonder if he knows... no, probably not. He's been living outside the village for thirteen years..._ Iruka hope the boy wasn't given much trouble on his return. He was one of the very few who had protested on Sarutobi taking the boy away from the village, the others being Toad Sannin Jiraiya, and Slug Princess Tsunade.

Naruto walked into the classroom, before Iruka. He knew that all of the students were looking at his Duel Disk. Sure the Shinobi Realm has technology, but nothing too advanced. "So Naruto... why don't you introduce yourself to the class...?"

"Sure thing. My name's Crawford Uzumaki Naruto, though I use the Crawford name more than the other name I was given at birth. I was adopted by my father Crawford J. Pegasus, owner of a multi-billion currency company, and sole creator of the game Duel Monsters." He unslots his deck and lifts the deck of cards for all to see, "I have an extended family who live across the world, I'm an unofficial family member of the Kaiba's, best friend with Mutou Yuugi, Yuki Judai, I'm ranked Number Two in the Top Twenty-Five Regional Championship of the United Kingdom, ranked Number Twelve in the Top Fifty Regional Championship of Japan, and ranked Number Nine in the Top Fifty Regional Championship of North America. I also own stock business of Industrial Illusions, the company my father owns, and so far helped avert two world crisis in the form of The Society of Light, and Nightshroud."

"... Okay, Naruto. Care to explain that... thing on your arm?"

"Oh, this?" Naruto lifted his left arm, "This is my Duel Disk. This is used as part of the game Duel Monsters. Here let me demonstrate." He turns it on, and the slide arms slid out, before Naruto brought his arm to his chest as the duel slots locked in place. The counter flickered on, revealing the number 8000. Now he knew he had gotten their attention. After everything had turned on, he switches the mode to Demo.

"Let me summon my signature card." He searches his deck, before pulling the card with his lips, and slotting the rest back into the deck case on his belt. "I call forth **Kyuubi no Kitsune**," Eyes had bugged out at the declaration of the name, "in Attack Mode!"

The swirl of lights erupted forth as Naruto slap the card into the Monster Zone, and when the lights faded... a cute little mewl was heard. All the girls went kawaii at the sight of an adorably cute nine-tailed fox, with its cute anime-like red eyes, no bigger than a medium sized teddy bear; the right size to scoop her up and cuddle her to your chest. The guys of the classroom sweatdropped as did Iruka and Mizuki. A boy named Uchiha Sasuke just grunted, not giving two cents a damn. He probably punts puppies across the street...

"What? Expected something else? Kyuubi is part of the Youkai Deck series, though I own only Kyuubi. My father gave me this card when he had completed the Youkai Series, and ever since then, Kyuubi is recognized world-wide as my signature card. She is a Level Six star monster, with the attack strength of twenty-two hundred, and defense strength of two thousand. Though I don't know why, Kyuubi is a Zombie-Type (though she would do better as a Beast-Type), her Attribute is Fire, and she has a card effect.

"While this card is in your Graveyard, you can Tribute 2 Zombie-Type monsters to Special Summon this card. If this card is Special Summoned from your Graveyard this way, it gains the following effect: During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. When this card is destroyed and sent from the field to the Graveyard, Special Summon 2 Fox Tokens."

As he demonstrated, he removed Kyuubi from the field, and in its place, were two baby foxes with closed eyes, snoring quietly. "And if I was to Special Summon it from my Card Graveyard through the card's effect, THEN you get the Kyuubi that is depicted in the card's art detail." He showed Iruka and Mizuki the feral form of the bijuu. He switches the Duel Disk off, and the holograms of the baby foxes disappeared, and it locked back into place, while he slips Kyuubi's card back into his Deck Case, and snap the lid shut.

"Well, that was interesting, Naruto. There is a free seat next to Hyuuga Hinata. The girl with the pale lavender eyes."

He nodded and walked over to the indigo-haired girl, and sat down next to her.

"You got beautiful eyes, Hinata."

She broke into a heated blush.

"Excuse me, Iruka-sensei, but how come Crawford-san is just joining us?" asked the blonde girl, Yamanaka Ino.

"Hokage-sama trusts Naruto's abilities. His adoptive father from the note I had received in my mailbox this morning, was a smart man, and had tutors to grant him an early education in the Outside."

"The Outside, sensei?"

"Yes, as you know, there is a chakra barrier that fused with the energies of the Earth, and thus hid what is called the Shinobi Realm, from the Outside. Another name it has been referred, but not called, is The Mists, or Beyond the Mists. Naruto is in fact a genius from where he was raised... beyond the mists."

"When it comes to dueling," Naruto interrupted, "I'll admit I do skip lessons once and awhile... but dueling is my passion... learned that from Seto," he snickered to himself, "but I can prove I can catch up five years of your class teachings in these last three weeks, Iruka-sensei."

"I'll hold you up to that Naruto, however I know you can. Hokage-sama wouldn't say things that are not true. Speaking of which, class... time to head outside. Today's lessons are with kunai accuracy."

=0=0=

Most, if not all, Duelists have a signature card or in some instances a signature deck. Yuugi's signature monster was the Black Magician. Jonouchi's was Red-eyes Black Dragon. Kaiba's signature monster was Blue-eyes White Dragon. Then Judai's signature monster was his Winged Kuriboh, given to him by Yuugi in a chance encounter. Now, for signature decks, one such was Bakura's type with the Occult, or themes that represent chance, life and death, cards of that nature. Naruto's father Pegasus; his signature deck would always be his Toon Monsters. His friend, Ishtal Sekai, he would use the Gravekeeper's Deck, and fill it with cards that represented the magicks that existed since ancient times or represent in some shape or form i.e. Sennen Shield, Sennen Golem, The End of Anubis. For Naruto, his signature deck was intermixing some of his originality with the Frog and Ninja series. Add Kyuubi, a few Spirit monsters, and a healthy stock of other cards, and his deck is known as a mix, similar to the mixed decks that Yuugi uses during his teen years; back then when the Sennen Items were in play with the world.

Since he was just joining this class, he waited last, to get a good view-over of the target practice, using kunai. As he leaned against the tree shuffling his deck, something he does whenever he's bored or waiting calmly, the last student had gone up and shown good accuracy for his five throws.

"Crawford Naruto?"

Naruto slots his deck back into the card case, and walks up. Despite being asked about the Duel Disk, he's kept it on. His reasons were it is his only one and he'd hate to lose it. That and it'd be a pain in the ass to get it replaced, and that's just after getting in contact with either Seto or Pegasus, whomever is the first available.

"Have you understood the lesson?" Iruka asked.

"Of course. I mean it can't be different from card throwing," he replied.

"Card throwing?"

"Yeah, with a deck of poker cards. I was able to once draw a bit of blood with one throw when I was seven... probably could do more if they were thin metal card sheets finely sharpened to a point they can slice fingers."

Mizuki blanched at that happening to anybody, especially him... yes especially him.

"Can... that happen?"

"Yeah. There was this gang of thugs whom call themselves the Metal Card Club. Killing innocent people who, in crime forensics detected, were either duelists like myself, or have committed infidelities such as... you know." Finger motions and Iruka immediately told him to continue, "I was in downtown San Francisco, visiting Rebecca and Mokuba, when one day while we were out exploring this one shop that once housed a TV show called the Myth Busters we came across the Metal Card Club. They were also Kyuubi Hunters."

"K-K-Kyuubi Hunters?" Iruka choked out. Naruto looked behind him, and saw the students staring at him when he mentioned the bijuu's name.

He took out Kyuubi's monster card from his deck. "Kyuubi no Kitsune is recognized world-wide in the Dueling Community as my signature monster card. There were a group of men whom call themselves the Kyuubi Hunters because in one way or another, they want to attack my father by targeting me." He puts Kyuubi back in her deck case, _and they were also the ones who sent that guy to duel me using a found card of the Orichalcos during the Rose Bowl Tournament._

"Why would they do that? I don't understand?"

Naruto shook his head. "I do not know myself. I have only met one other man whom sworn to get even with my father. His name was Keith Howard... when I was six years old he trapped me inside a warehouse and forced me to duel or I get killed instead. He had rigged an old Duel Monsters Playing Field with the quantity equaling a small cemetery field of explosives... he committed suicide when I beaten him by trying to blow up the ware house as well to insure that we all died with him. I and the Yugi-tachi whom come to rescue me during the Life or Death Duel had escaped with minor injuries... I was hospitalized for a month.

"I should have been paralyzed for life, but one month and I'm walking out of the Domino Hospital fully healed. But that's my crazy life being part of the Crawford Family... I share the same enemies my father has racked up."

=0=0=

"Have you found him?"

"Yes Master K-"

"DON'T YOU DARE! Never refer to me by my real name. I am MASTER DEATH! Do you understand me!?"

The cowering man bowed low again, trembling.

"You had better. Now, where is Crawford's son?"

Another stepped up. "The Hunters have tracked him to this area in the ocean... apparently one crew disappeared, but then appeared three days later. There's this hidden realm where ninjas exist. From what I had found, there's a world hidden behind a barrier made of the very energies of the Earth. To the people within that barrier, we're called the Outside."

The young man frowned, as he stared outside the large glass windows, to the rocky shores of the Atlantic Ocean. "I will send Team KH-M. Malfoy, Rain, you two shall find Crawford... use the Orichalcos cards we have in supply, but not in your first encounter. Beware that you can only use only one shard of the stone if you have no choice but to use the Orichalcos card. Use it wisely."

The two men bowed and swept out of the office.

"As for the rest of you, get out of my sight!"

They ran for it, scared of their boss.

"Damn low-life grunts... dad may have never killed Pegasus, but I'll kill his son for him..."

Cue the clap and flash of thunder and lightning.

=0=0=

The three weeks have passed, and Naruto sacrificed some sleep when it came to his studies. And proving himself, had worked to earn that Hitai-ate, which he now wore around his neck. Though he still enjoys the thrill of dueling, elsewhere two men have entered the Shinobi Realm, and were tracking down Naruto to the very village Pegasus sent him to on his thirteenth. Speaking of whom, Naruto had just left the Ramen Shop, having made friends with the owner of the shop Teuchi, and his daughter Ayame.

As he entered the Sarutobi Estate, he opened the front door and leapt to one side as three children failed to tackle him again. They were the Konohamaru Corps., three kids whom hang out most of the time at the Estate.

"Hello guys," Naruto greeted, chuckling as Konohamaru scowled playfully.

"One of these day's we'll grab you."

"That sounded odd right there, you know," Naruto teased, as he entered the home. Two weeks ago Sarutobi had found Naruto a place to live, but Konohamaru, whom had warmed up to Naruto, didn't want him to leave, so in light of things, asked the Hokage if he could just live at his home and watch over Konohamaru. He agreed. Besides the apartment he found for Naruto had only one other resident: Maito Gai. I wonder why...?

Closing the door to his bedroom, he slips the Duel Disk off onto the nearby table, switches his TV set on, and with the items he has carried with him from his old bedroom from the Outside, began playing his PS2. Naruto was a sucker for Grand Theft Auto games; which was Grand Theft Auto San Andreas.

And during the night hours, two unfortunate guards who had the night-shift duty, looked up the business ends of two guns with silencers attached. They wouldn't be found until the next shift which was nine in the morning the very next day. The same with the body of Mizuki Touji and the discovered Forbidden Scroll of Sealing in his back in some bushes near the gate tower.

"You have a great deal of strength Hinata," Naruto told the lavender-eyed girl, "You just need to find that strength inside of you, and bring it out. Trust me... you are not weak. I trust you."

She and Naruto have gotten along very well, but she was still treated coldly by her father, and the prick Neji whom Naruto hated him for. She blushed constantly whenever Naruto was around her, but being with him, has boosted her confidence levels up, though she was still shy at times. Her father doesn't help much, the teme...

"T-Thank you, Naruto-kun."

He smiled softly, and she gave a small smile back. The accessories missing were his Dueling Deck, and the Duel Disk he would usually wear. He left those back at home, sealed within a scroll he learned to do from Sarutobi. As they entered the school's front gates, Hinata suddenly felt herself getting jerked away, and then a cold piece of metal pressed against her forearms, arms locked so she couldn't escape.

"Hello Naruto Crawford, we've been searching for you," spoke Charter Malfoy.

Naruto turned around, and jumped back as a tall brute of a man pointed a gun at him. A female Jounin, named Yuuhi Kurenai, saw this, and immediately signaled ANBU while leaping down. Malfoy smirked as numerous ninjas with masks appeared, swords drawn. A Hyuuga member who as a Branch member assigned this task of watching Hinata, returned back to the Hyuuga Lot to warn Hiashi of what was happening.

"Make one wrong move," Malfoy then cocked the pistol, "and I blow her brains all over the pavement..." Now this was troublesome... it was attracting crowds already, one of them the head of the Hyuuga Clan whom just Shunshin into the area.

"Naruto Crawford... you disappeared three weeks ago, but on accident we discovered this barrier veil that hid a different world from the rest of us. Eerily I'm reminded of J.K. Rowling's books."

"And your name has no insignificant attachment to her books?"

"Coincidence," was the man's reply, holding the Hyuuga Heir hostage, "I see you don't have your Duel Disk... why don't you be a good little boy and retrieve it. The only way we'll free this girl is if you beat my friend here in a duel. If anyone tries to rescue her, I'll blow her head open."

"How do I know I can trust you? You're a Kyuubi Hunter," Naruto bit angrily, as the civilians all gasped at the taboo name.

Malfoy chuckled. "I am a man of honor, believe it or not. Win the duel, you'll rescue the girl, but if you are defeated in this duel, we'll kill her and return to headquarters. It's as simple as that, Crawford. Go."

Naruto growled but then turned the other direction, and ran back towards the estate. Hiashi however did not like the idea of the demon boy rescuing his daughter, so he charged Byakugan flared... and collapsed to the ground, his right knee blown from a gunshot Rain let out. Hinata screamed in fright, as the civilians jumped away, and the ninjas grew tense. Hiashi was on the ground, in horrendous pain, that two ANBU members jumped in and brought the fallen man back.

It was at the time Naruto returned, that the Hokage also Shunshin to the area.

"Ah, good Naruto. Now, shuffle your decks gentlemen, turn the Duel Disks on, and let us begin. The stakes of this match rests upon your shoulders Crawford. You win, she's freed. You lose, she dies."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 003**

The first duel of the series. The stakes of this game Malfoy pitted against Naruto was to either win, or Hinata dies. If he won, she is freed. That was what Malfoy ante for the duel, while the village could only watch as Naruto now fights for Hinata's life against Rain.

* * *

"Let's duel!" They announced, as Life Point counters flipped on.

**Rain's LP:** 8000  
**Naruto's LP:** 8000

"Since this is our terms, I go first. I place three cards facedown on the field, and then place this card down on the field. Make your move, Crawford."

Four cards appeared before Rain.

**Rain:** 3 Facedown, Set Monster  
**Naruto:** 0 Facedown,  
**Rain's LP:** 8000  
**Naruto's LP:** 8000

Naruto pressed a hidden button on his Duel Disk. There's another detail that had been neglected: Naruto's Duel Disk has a custom-built CD Player which was under the large crystal-looking peice that also housed the LED display for his Life Point counter. Naruto drew his card, and then placed two cards on the field, summoning to the field **Injection Fairy Lily** (3/400/1500).

"What the hell?"

"Awesome, eh? Seto didn't like it, but he helped me anyway so I wouldn't screw with the inside components." The music currently playing was Light It Up by Rev Theory, "I'm the only one he'd do this for, apparently." An amused smirk formed over the lips of Naruto.

"Heh, whatever Crawford," Rain snorted. Malfoy just kept his eye on anybody who would try and interfere, making sure the pistol was in clear view of those foolish to attenpt something.

"Alright now! Attack his facedown monster! With an increase of her attack points, she gains 3000 points with a tribute of two thousand Life Points!" As she charged, the monster she destroyed was **Fiendish Hopper**, which had split into three **Hopper Tokens** (1/500/500).

**Rain:** 3 Facedown, Hopper Token DEF/500 x3  
**Naruto:** 2 Facedown, Injection Fairy Lily ATK/3400  
**Rain's LP:** 8000  
**Naruto's LP:** 6000

He grinned. "Thanks you idiot. Now, my turn comes..." He smiled grimly, as the card he drew was exactly what he needed, "I sacrifice my three tokens, to summon forth **Jaquio the Evil Demon King** (8/2700/2350)!"

"Wait, you can't sacrifice token monsters!" Naruto yelled.

"Well, you're mistaken, because this Spell Card allows me to. It's called **Granting Life from Token Souls**. This allows me, and unfortunately you as well, to use Token Monsters as Tribute as long as it remains on the field."

Appearing in a swirl of lights came forth a robed man with a sinister grin. The hood that covered his head had oni horns growing out, and the clothing itself looked rugged, like multiple lizard scales and skin, wearing some sort of ornamental jewelry around its lavender-pale neck. The eyes glowed red with malice, as he revealed his hands, fingernails shaped like claws. When he revealed his teeth via a grin, many can see the sharpened teeth, plus two fangs. Beside the evil lord were two demonic looking dogs. They were his pet **Kelbeross**.

"Oh, and when Jaquio is summoned to the field, the monsters used as Tribute have their attack points absorbed. Jaquio, eliminate that skimpy fairy nurse!"

"DIE!" The demon screamed, firing a ball of chaos energy that struck Lily in the abdomen. She cried out in pain, shattering away.

**Rain:** Spell/Gathering Life from Token Souls, 2 Facedown, Jaquio the Evil Demon King ATK/4200, Kelbeross ATK/2000  
**Naruto:** 2 Facedown,  
**Rain's LP:** 8000  
**Naruto's LP:** 5200

Naruto scowled as Rain and Malfoy snickered. "That ends my turn. Think you can take down the Evil Demon King and his pets?" The man taunted.

"Hokage-sama, we must do something," argued one of the Jounin.

"I know, but we cannot... Naruto has things under control. I do not want Hyuuga Hinata to die if we try anything foolish... that man has something that could easily take awya our lives if he uses it. With it pressed to her head, all he has to do is pull the trigger and we've had failed to save the Hyuuga Heir..."

"I could use one of my Genjutsu," suggested Kurenai.

Sarutobi shook his head. "No. I want all of you to stand down... I trust Naruto in not losing this game. After all, my old friend taught Naruto everything about the game of Duel Monsters, and most of his friends as well."

Naruto just drew his card, knowing Rain could have attacked with his two dogs. _He must be up to something, but I won't allow it._

"I'll find a way... for now; I play **Substitoad** (1/100/2000) in Defense Mode, and activate my Scapegoat Spell Card!" Appearing was a large toad-like creature. One side was pink with an angel wing; the other half was that of rugged skin, dark grayish to bronze maroon, with a devil wing. The pink side had a normal frog's eye, but the other eye was a glowing crimson, demon eye. From the Spell Card that Naruto activated came four cute cuddly colored sheep with ram horns.

**Rain:** Spell/Gathering Life from Token Souls, 2 Facedown, Jaquio the Evil Demon King ATK/4200, Kelbeross ATK/2000  
**Naruto:** Spell/Scapegoat, 2 Facedown, Scapegoat DEF/500 x4, Substitoad DEF/2000  
**Rain's LP:** 8000  
**Naruto's LP:** 5200

He grinned. "Now, Substitoad has a nifty little ability that I can activate. Of course I can't do it the way I wish to, but with Scapegoat it'll work perfectly. Tributing three of my tokens, I can bring forth three of my **Des Frog** (5/1900/0) from my deck to the field in Attack Mode!" Three sheep vanished with a soft bleating sound, and in their place were three rain forest frogs, a lime green crossing with dark green and black marks down their hind legs.

"Now, first I activate my two facedowns! The first is **Croak of Death**. When three Des Frog are on the field, I can destroy all of my opponent's monsters... and the rest of his cards that are on the field." The three frogs grinned, and let out one unanimous croak. Jaquio hissed in pain, covering his ears as he collapsed to one knee. The frogs kept on croaking as the cards shattered one by one, the dogs howling in pain and exploding, before he too screamed and was destroyed. The song had ended, and another replaced it; one of Naruto's favorites.

"The next card is **Polymerization**, which fuses my three Des Frog, into the monster known as **D.3.S. Frog** (8/2500/2000)!" The three frogs fused, and appearing in its place, making everyone crowd back was a giant of a bloated toad, half the height and size of the Toad Boss.

"Attack him directly!" D.3.S. shot its tongue forth and smacked Rain in the face.

**Rain:** 0 Facedown,  
**Naruto:** Spell/Scapegoat, 0 Facedown, Scapegoat DEF/500 x1, Substitoad DEF/2000, D.3.S Frog ATK/2500  
**Rain's LP:** 5500  
**Naruto's LP:** 5200

Rain scowled as D.3.S. stood there, and let out a croak.

"Damn kid. That's it, playtime is over! I summon forth **The Mystical Ringmaster** (4/1000/1200)!" Appearing was a bare-shirted man with slick black hair. Spiraling energy crescents curved around his right forearm and hand, as he wore a pair of emerald green silk pants, black wristbands, and black spike-toed boots. Because one spell card was in play, it gained 300 points in Attack strength.

**Rain:** 0 Facedown, The Mystical Ringmaster ATK/1300  
**Naruto:** Spell/Scapegoat, 0 Facedown, Scapegoat DEF/500 x1, Substitoad DEF/2000, D.3.S Frog ATK/2500  
**Rain's LP:** 5500  
**Naruto's LP:** 5200

"And now, heh..." He spotted the Sword of Dark Chaos, "I activate **Graceful Charity**. Discard two, draw three." He discarded Ashtar and the Sword of Dark Chaos.

"Hey, I though I told you not to try anything," Malfoy interrupted, shooting a sneaking Hyuuga in the forehead, killing the Branch member. Once again the senseless death caused chaos, until another fired round silenced the crowd, "sorry Rain, continue on, please."

Rain smirked. "I shall. I return to the field the card I discarded with Graceful Charity using the Spell Card **Monster Reborn**! Come forth **Ashtar the Emperor of Darkness** (7/3000/2000)!"

**Rain:** 0 Facedown, The Mystical Ringmaster ATK/1600, Ashtar the Emperor of Darkness ATK/3000  
**Naruto:** Spell/Scapegoat, 0 Facedown, Scapegoat DEF/500 x1, Substitoad DEF/2000, D.3.S Frog ATK/2500  
**Rain's LP:** 5500  
**Naruto's LP:** 5200

The next demonic evil man wore a cape, and strange armor and an equally strange armored helmet with horns attached to them. A full face mask was worn, and his eyes were nothing but white, slanted which showed the evil that was Ashtar. A sinister dark laugh broke from the dark being's lipless mouth.

"Ashtar! Ringmaster! Destroy his goat and Substitoad!" Ringmaster sent the ring energy, shattering the last token, before Ashtar with his demon magic, eliminated the winged frog... until a force field expanded out, and washing over the entire field. Naruto had activated **Froggy Forcefield** from his hand. Substitoad survive the initial assault.

Ashtar roared as darkness swallowed the man, while Ringmaster shattered away. Rain however simply smiled, as a crackling sound echoed, startling everyone and forcing Naruto to turn off the CD Player he custom-built in his Duel Disk. Rain simply stepped to the side, revealing the Dark Sword of Chaos, stabbed in the ground surrounded by a pool of blood. Electricity ran up and down the demonic blade, as dark clouds began to gather overhead, darkening the area.

"Oh crap..." Naruto muttered. Being a gamer, he's played the old oldie video games before... this is a scene straight out of Ninja Gaiden II: The Dark Sword of Chaos. Soon nothing remained but the black simulated clouds of the duel. Then a loud noise erupted forth as behind the two men and the captive Hyuuga girl, the Gateway to the Underworld rose from the ground. Slowly, it had split open, revealing the demon world, haunted cries, the screams, the cries of hellish creatures... the lightning flashing overhead and the claps of thunder. Right now, the village was starting to erupt into chaos, thinking it was the end of the world.

A hand slowly dragged itself out... it revealed to be Jaquio. The Sword, pooled in the blood he had spilled earlier, overcharged him with its energies. Jaquio groaned, eyes rolling into the back of his head as he stood rigid. Then flesh, bone, earth, and webbing of protoplasmic goo rose into the air, solidifying into a large wall. Everyone had covered their eyes, as a bolt of lightning struck Jaquio's head... frying it into a demonic skull with flared wild hair, and three hollow eyes.

**Rain:** 0 Facedown, Jaquio - Resurrected Evil ATK/4000**  
Naruto:** 0 Facedown, Substitoad DEF/2000, D.3.S Frog ATK/2500  
**Rain's LP:** 5500  
**Naruto's LP:** 5200

The only words suitable for this situation came into Naruto's mind. "Shit." The demon opened its mouth, and a ball of energy collected within its bone-like maw. With a crack, the energy slammed right into Naruto's only attack position monster.

**Rain:** 0 Facedown, Jaquio - Resurrected Evil ATK/4000**  
Naruto:** 0 Facedown, Substitoad DEF/2000  
**Rain's LP:** 5500  
**Naruto's LP:** 3700

"Fool... the only way this could have happened was due to the effects of Jaquio - Resurrected Evil. When I had used Graceful Charity, I had discarded Ashtar, and the Dark Sword of Chaos. With Jaquio's blood, the sword's true strength was awaken, and thus ressurected the Evil Demon King. So try and destroy him now, you fool!"

"Oh I will... I sacrifice my monster, for **Kyuubi no Kitsune** (6/2200/2000)!"

Now the civilians blanched in terror... and then sweatdropped along with the shinobi that still held weapons poised during this hostage situation. The Kyuubi appeared letting out a soft mewl, nine tails splashed behind it. It was a chibi fox.

**Rain:** 0 Facedown, Jaquio - Resurrected Evil ATK/4000**  
Naruto:** 0 Facedown, Kyuubi no Kitsune ATK/2200  
**Rain's LP:** 5500  
**Naruto's LP:** 3700

"That thing won't help you! Eliminate that fox!"

"Ha! I got you now! **Mirror Force**! Kyuubi's protected, and now say goodbye to your monster!"

"NO! I tribute half of my Life Points, to keep Jaquio in play!"

A force field of rainbow energy rose, shielding the nine-tailed fox, and sending the energy back, causing the powerful explosion to ring throughout the air. However, the ground shook as the wall crumbled away, forming the secondary form of Jaquio to appear as it lost half of its attack strength due to the effect. Thunder clapped as an evil aura began to shine through from the crystalline sphere it clutched within its spider-like fingers. The hunched-over mass of bone and flesh oozed bloodlust though it had no eyes.

**Rain:** 0 Facedown, Jaquio - Resurrected Evil ATK/2000**  
Naruto:** Trap/Mirror Force, 0 Facedown, Kyuubi no Kitsune ATK/2200  
**Rain's LP:** 2800  
**Naruto's LP:** 3700

"I end my turn, equipping **Axe of Despair** to my monster." The wings grew larger, as one of the disembodied hands grasped the demonic looking axe weapon.

**Rain:** Spell/Axe of Despair, 0 Facedown, Jaquio - Resurrected Evil ATK/3000**  
Naruto:** 0 Facedown, Kyuubi no Kitsune ATK/2200  
**Rain's LP:** 2800  
**Naruto's LP:** 3700

I am in deep trouble... He drew his card, and then grinned. "Now, I play **Soul beyond the Mirror** (4/0/0)! Her ability activates, halting your monster from attacking until she's gone from the field!" The young girl dressed in elegant clothing hoisted a mirror, and drew the dark black soul of the demon creature, and it floated within the reflection of the glad mirror. However, Soul beyond the Mirror can only draw the ORIGINAL status, so right now; she was at two thousand attack strength, which left the one thousand attack strength from Axe of Despair.

"Kyuubi, attack!"

"I discard **Nixie** from my hand, reducing all Battle Damage to zero!" The card which displayed a demonic animated skeleton armed with Viking armor and a straight sword was slotted into the card graveyard of his dueling disk. Kyuubi was swatted away, as it rolled, and backflipped to its feet, growling. Even chibified, its angry growl sounded cute.

"One card down, that's it." He said, glaring.

**Rain:** Spell/Axe of Despair, 0 Facedown, Jaquio - Resurrected Evil ATK/1000**  
Naruto:** 1 Facedown, Kyuubi no Kitsune ATK/2200, Soul beyond the Mirror ATK/2000  
**Rain's LP:** 2800  
**Naruto's LP:** 3700

"Hmph... foolish boy. If you lose, she's going to die and it'll be your fault. I use Polymerization, fusing in my hand **Spider Wight** with my **Killer Golem** to Fusion Summon **The Golem Warrior of Wight** (5/1900/2500)!"

Appearing was a hunched over creature, with a hunched over monkey-like rock monster. It fused together, as the golem creature grew bigger, taller, stood up like a human, and shooting out from the back of the hands were curved claws, while it was now decked out in the blood red robes Spider Wight wore, with a black sash tied around the waist. The pupils glow a vivid red, and the irises violet.

"I play my second Axe of Despair, and equip it to my second monster. Destroy his mirror girl!"

"**Negate Attack**!" Naruto announced, warding off the attack.

Rain snarls, and waves his turn off.

**Rain:** Spell/Axe of Despair x2, 0 Facedown, Jaquio - Resurrected Evil ATK/1000, Killer Golem of Wight ATK/2900**  
Naruto:** 0 Facedown, Kyuubi no Kitsune ATK/2200, Soul beyond the Mirror ATK/2000  
**Rain's LP:** 2800  
**Naruto's LP:** 3700

"I place this card facedown, and activate **Swords of Sealing Light**!" The rain of glowing blades clashed down, surrounding Rain's two demons.

**Rain:** Spell/Axe of Despair x2, 0 Facedown, Jaquio - Resurrected Evil ATK/1000, Killer Golem of Wight ATK/2900**  
Naruto:** Spell/Swords of Sealing Light T3, 0 Facedown, Kyuubi no Kitsune ATK/2200, Soul beyond the Mirror ATK/2000, Set Monster  
**Rain's LP:** 2800  
**Naruto's LP:** 3700

Rain drew a card and ended his turn. Naruto drew, and then smiled. "Say goodbye to your monsters. Gentlemen Shardal, eliminate them both!" Flip Summoning his monster, the white-coat wearing elf man with ice blue hair unleashed waves of crystalline shards, spearing and tearing down Rain's two monsters. The crystal sphere shattered and cracked, as the demon collapsed in on itself disintegrating. The Sword of Dark Chaos cracked, and then finally shattered from existence. The clouds opened with lightning and thunder, before the roar of the gate echoed, as the cries of demon world faded as it sealed shut with a loud echoing thud. And then... it wavered out of existence, and the clouds above cleared, brining back the light of the blue sky and the sun.

**Rain:** 0 Facedown,**  
Naruto:** Spell/Swords of Sealing Light T3, 0 Facedown, Kyuubi no Kitsune ATK/2200, Soul beyond the Mirror ATK/0, Gentlemen Shardal ATK/2000  
**Rain's LP:** 2800  
**Naruto's LP:** 3700

"Rain you idiot," Malfoy muttered.

Naruto grinned. "Kyuubi?"

Kyuubi's fur bristled.

"Shardal?"

The man cracked his knuckles.

"End the duel."

Shardal unleashed a blast of crystal, smashing Rain's chest, lowering the man's Life Points to eight hundred. Then, Kyuubi latched on, biting the man's crotch, causing Rain to let out a painful cry. Many winced as the fox bit down on the man's crotch harder before releasing and sauntering back towards Naruto's feet.

**Rain:** 0 Facedown,**  
Naruto:** Spell/Swords of Sealing Light T3, 0 Facedown, Kyuubi no Kitsune ATK/2200, Soul beyond the Mirror ATK/0, Gentlemen Shardal ATK/2000  
**Rain's LP:** 0000  
**Naruto's LP:** 3700  
**Winner:** Naruto U. Crawford!

Rain stumbled back as the Duel Disks shut off, and the field cleared away of the Swords, Kyuubi, Soul, and Shardal. Malfoy slowly wondered up to Rain, and then with a glare, he disarmed the pistol and slowly removed the barrel from the side of the girl's head.

"You won the duel... I am a man of my word Crawford." He shoved Hinata towards Naruto, whom was caught in his arms straight away. Naruto glared as the roar of a helicopter echoed, and one descended down. Rain with enough strength, and Malfoy, both grasped the metal rungs and was air-lifted out of the village quickly.

"Now that we have found you, fox boy, the Kyuubi Hunters shall not rest until you and your father suffer, Naruto Crawford!" Malfoy shouted, letting loose the typical bad guy laugh.

Hinata clung to Naruto, and he held onto her as the helicopter flew clear away from Konoha. "Hinata, I'm so sorry you have to go through that," Naruto whispered, "there's an organization out there that wants to destroy me and my father... they call themselves the Kyuubi Hunters."

"Why did that man call you... fox boy?" She asked, wiping her tears away while Sarutobi sent his ninja to try and at least track down that Outside Realm machine.

"In the Duel Monsters community, my signature monster is this card." He lifted up Kyuubi's card, and showed it to the girl, "Kyuubi no Kitsune. She was the first card I received from my father when he had finished the card prints for the Youkai series, a group of monsters, spells, and traps that originate ancient creatures of myth and legend around Japan beyond the mists... they called me fox boy because it was a nickname I received during a tournament duel I was in when I was just eleven years old."

Naruto felt a hand on his shoulder, and both teens looked up to see Sarutobi staring down at them.

"Are you two alright?"

"I'm fine old man," Naruto said.

"My father... i-is he alright?"

"He's fine. They managed to pry that metal shard out from his knee, but he's now with a permanent limp. His skills as a ninja are now handicapped."

"You should call back those ANBU... you won't be able to catch them if they fly past the barrier," Naruto stated.

"I know that..." he sighed, "do not worry... I will make sure security is stepped up from now on..."

Naruto nodded. He helped the lavender-eyed girl up. "You sure you're going to be fine?"

"I'm sure Naruto-kun..."

Sarutobi cleared his voice. "The Academy is still in session, although late because of that event just now... report to your class Naruto, Hinata... same with the rest of you. Return back to your other forms of business!" The Hokage ordered.

As Iruka gathered his class and brought them inside, the most avid gossip of the class, Yamanaka Ino, saw Naruto and Hinata holding hands. Elbowing her rival for Sasuke's affection, she pointed out the two teens following right behind their sensei, and Sakura too saw the teens hold hands. The village slowly drifted back into their original routine, but now the gossip of the day was the demon fox boy and that intruder battling one another with strange creatures from a deck of cards. They would not truly understand... but it's a first for everything.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 004**

**Challenger:** Who knows? So far, I can see Naruto with Hinata (and the other pairing I like Naruto/Haku). Probably a one-side with Fem!Haku (Don't care what you all say, she's better as a female!) unless people convince me to make her live... Zubuza's up for debate as well. I have two OC characters who I shall introduce later on, the Ishtal Twins.

**mpc797:** Hm... Possibly, but then again I do not know if guns truly exist in the Naruverse, and even if they do, it's probably just ship cannons, or harpoon guns, nothing with actual lead bullets and the such. Of course, since this is a crossover, weaponry such as firearms only exists in the Outside Realm (or the Yu-Gi-Oh Universe).

**Dragon Man 180:** Now, that is a strong argument right there, but then again, Naruverse shinobi may have never encountered an opponent who uses firearms.

**Aceina:** Now, as with mpc, if shinobi ever encounter firearms, its large firearms/weaponry such as cannons off ships that sail the seas or possibly harpoon guns (ships again). I can't make shinobi all THAT powerful, even with the wide array of jutsu. And there are some things that just can't be healed completely... unless you were a Jinchuuriki. Keep in mind the two killed guards looked up into a barrel of a pistol which had silencers attached. Head shot. Mizuki... well... I just planned that out. Still the traitor to Konoha, he just won't reoccur later in the series.

Keep in mind that even though Naruto isn't truly the Uzumaki Naruto of canon, he has lived outside Konoha and the Hidden Continent for thirteen years, so there will be no Oroke no Jutsu technique (there is something else planned on that and it involves Injection Fairy Lily). There will be Naruto elements in this storyline; you just have a dark organization not like Akatsuki who are after Naruto, who aside from his shinobi duties enjoys a good game of Duel Monsters, Grand Theft Auto, and enjoys music.

As for Hiashi, he's alive, but the man for the rest of the series is in a limp (with a walking cane stolen from House). Unfortunately he'll still be like he is in canon: a prick. You know, I am not truly that good with a harem pick. If possibly, I can only do like two/three girls per fox... err, I mean Naruto. Right now though, Hinata is the first definite candidate for romance. For now, we shall see how I plan this plotline out.

On with the story!

* * *

While many of the adults gossiped over what happened with the younger generation... Naruto sweatdropped as he was the last to pull himself into the classroom and slam the door shut.

"Fangirls... I got fangirls!" He cried in horror.

Many of the younger generation have gotten very interested in the game that was now known wide around the school as Duel Monsters. Of course, Naruto doesn't know if they were interested in the game, or the fact that some of his monsters were extremely cute (chibified Kyuubi), very elegant and beautiful (Injection Fairy Lily, Soul beyond the Mirror), or very handsome (Gentlemen Shardal). However so, Naruto liked his fan base, but not if they tried to mob him... maybe that's how Yuugi felt when he was in his prime as King of Games (and still is officially).

"Naruto-kun, are you okay?" Hinata asked, with concern in her voice.

"Yeah... I'm fine... glad they didn't try and steal my cards... grubby little kids. If father finds out, he may try and make a large profit..." _That and not many people don't even know of the Hidden Continent._

"But Naruto... does your otousan... would he need to know about those two men?"

He sighed. "Knowing him, he already does..."

Iruka cleared his throat, as snickering was heard around the classroom.

"Amusing as this scene is, we're late as it is after those... men intruded the village and forced you to fight for Hinata-san's life."

"And I'm grateful for the rescue," she said, blushing. Naruto smiled softly.

"They'll think twice before coming after me again... at least I hope..."

=0=0=

"IDIOTS!"

The Dark Tower (cliché name) was in a rampage... the owner of this tower was trashing his office. Sure he had found Naruto Crawford, but now that he lived in a village filled with ninjas, shinobi... he had to think twice before trying to go after the boy. He had to however... it was his revenge against the Crawfords...

"They nearly got killed escaping from a village filled with dangerous blood-thirsty ninja. This will require a lot of planning before I can go after him again..." He cursed, kicking a wooden stool into the wall, where it smashed from the exceeded force.

The hurricane had passed finally, which allowed calmer weather to remain. But it didn't improve his mood.

He clenched his fists, before an idea struck his head.

"Ishtal..."

=0=0=

Back in Konoha, Iruka scowled when the class had dozed off on him. With a sigh, and an amused chuckle seeing Hinata and Naruto cuddle up in their seats together, walked towards his desk. He opened up the third drawer and took out a small handful of connected Black Cats, and a match. Striking it lit, he ignites the fuse and tosses it before him. The following and rapidly numerous cracks jolted everyone awake. This scene looks familiar, doesn't it? Two sets of blushes formed as the Crawford and Hyuuga teens found themselves cuddled together, and then add to it the laugher from Inuzuka Kiba who sat behind them with his ninken Akamaru, and Naru Shikamaru who placed his head back down on the table with a soft mendokuse.

"Okay, since no one was awake to listen to me... I'll just dismiss you all out for lunch." ANBU appeared, and handed Iruka a note, before vanishing in a poof of smoke, "oh, and Naruto and Hinata, the Hokage wishes to speak with you. Just head towards the Sarutobi Compound; The Third hasn't returned to his office yet."

"Hai, Iruka-sensei," Hinata said softly. Naruto just nodded. Using his ninja skills he's learned in three weeks, to avoid the fangirls, he's leapt out the window, to the tallest tree close to the window, before leaping towards another tree branch, then a third smaller branch, and then into the bushes and making a run for it. Hinata followed after him, albeit more slowly and carefully.

=0=0=

When the two had arrived, and Naruto let himself in with a spare key, he saw Asuma sitting in the living room with his father, who apparently had taken his laptop and had it setting on the table.

"Can you get this to work?"

Sweatdrop. "Sure..."

When he walked in, he saw Hyuuga Hiashi standing there, with a walking cane.

The stoic man glared at Naruto, before he bowed, stiff. "I thank you for rescuing... my daughter from those two men..."

"Arigatou," he replied, before he walked towards the table and sat down, and got the program to work, Skype, and the webcam to work, _stiff much? Like he has a redwood up his-_

_"Hello. This is Industrial Illusions, how may I help you today?"_

"This is a Video Call from his son, Naruto U. Crawford. I need to speak with father please."

_"Oh. Mr. Crawford. Hold on one second please."_

The open window screen displayed a photo of Toon Black Magician Girl surrounded by flying hearts, stars, with a cheerful smile. The words "PLEASE WAIT" was displayed in pink and purple embossed letters.

"You wish to speak with my father?" He asked Sarutobi.

"I have to let him know your enemies infiltrated the village and had killed a few of our ninja already, injuring one."

"Knowing my father, he probably would have a clue as to what is happening..."

_"Son! Oh Hello! It's been only three weeks. Do you miss home already?"_ came the voice of his energetic father, Pegasus, _"and Sarutobi! It's been awhile. I still remember the night you dropped by for a brief visit by leaving baby Naruto in my care."_

Sarutobi chuckled. "I'm glad you were able to take care of Naruto for me, Pegasus."

_"It is no problem at all,"_ Pegasus said, having immediately switched to Japanese, _"so, how is Naruto faring in his home village?"_

"He is doing fine. He's got the skills to be a ninja, but I am afraid his passion for Duel Monsters will always come firsthand."

_"Well, Seto did tell Naruto much of his skills and how to crush his enemies, Yuugi-boy with card chains, monster effects and how to use them to completely baffle your opponents, and the rest of the Yugi-tachi pitching in to help whenever I needed a babysitter... or four. Remember when you were three years old Naruto-kun?"_

Naruto blanched, and then looked away. Anzu, Mai, Shizuka, and Isis; four women Pegasus somehow roped into babysitting Naruto while he went on a business trip one weekend. The four women were trying to get Naruto off the chandelier of the dining room, said child happily swinging. He was more embarrassed when Sarutobi started laughing, and Hinata found it to be extremely cute. Asuma held back snickers, but Hiashi had since then left the compound to return to his home.

"DAD!" Naruto cried out.

_"I'm glad I asked Crocketts for photographic incidents like this. A three year old having nibbled on a small bar of chocolate, gone into a sugar rush, its funny Naruto-kun..."_

Mr. Crocketts, Pegasus' right-hand man, was asked by his boss to take pictures of the younger energetic Naruto whenever he does something hilarious and funny, or something like the photo Pegasus displayed over the video phone call.

"Dad..." he moaned.

_"Oh c'mon, it's not like you have a girlfriend... or do you?"_

Naruto blushed.

_"Oh you do, don't you? Who's the lucky girl who stolen your heart?"_

The two men laughed more, as Naruto and Hinata blushed. "Wait a minute! Hinata's not my girlfriend. I mean we just met three week sago and are just friends."

Pegasus tsk'ed waving a finger at Naruto through the video phone. _"You may never know, son."_

"Father..."

_"Oh fine. Spoil my fun, son..."_

Having gotten control of his laughter, Sarutobi then spoke up.

"Pegasus, two men had infiltrated our very village and held Hinata here hostage, forcing Naruto to duel for her life... They called themselves the Kyuubi Hunters, because of that card that your company made..."

_"Oh... them... yes I know of the Kyuubi Hunters. Dreadful bunch of thugs... They tried to intrude into my company but Crocketts had security beat them into a retreat. Wanting to destroy my life by going after my son... Naruto, you should be careful, I heard off the rumor mil through some people I know that they had shards of the Orichalcos that wasn't destroyed when Yuugi, Kaiba, and Jonouchi with the God Cards and the Legendary Dragon Knights, destroy the Leviathan. Not just a supply of those illegal and criminal-charging cards, but shards of a small chunk of a surviving Orichalcos stone."_

"And how do you know?"

_"One of the men encountered a small green shard."_ Pegasus pulled up some photos of the green shards.

"Send those over via my email father so I can better look at them."

_"Already on it,"_ he replied, _"Son, do be careful, okay?"_

"You two should go and get some lunch before heading back to the Academy. I'm going to continue talking to my old friend."

"Okay old man. When you're done, just close the top flap of the laptop, it'll turn off."

"Of course..." As the two teens left, Sarutobi then faced the video image of Pegasus, "Pegasus... recently I have learned that this year's Chunnin Exams is going to be held in Konoha. Think you can come and surprise your son?"

_"Maybe... tell me, has Naruto started a garden?"_

"Yes he has. I have a garden on the compound that I haven't tended to in a long while, and in three weeks he's managed to make it bloom beautifully."

_"Naruto has a small garden of his own back here at home."_

Sarutobi chuckled. "Kushina may have been a bit of a tomboy, but the one thing she loved was flowers and gardening... I guess that trait's been picked up by Naruto-kun."

=0=0=

"Naruto-kun?"

Swallowing his mouthful of ramen, he looked at Hinata. "What is it Hinata-chan?"

Blushing at the use of the suffix, she spoke her thoughts.

"Back in the classroom three weeks ago, you said you averted two world crises... what did you mean by that?"

"Oh... well, you see... I kind of snuck into this place called Duel Academy. I was bored, but that allowed meeting a few of my friends. There is this boy named Judai whom I met. He has a Duel Spirit was resides in his signature card known as Winged Kuriboh. When I snuck onto the island, there was this incident occurring. A man named Takuma Saiou was brainwashing students into joining the Society of Light, who had the power of Dark Light. I had a close friend named Ishtal Rin who was a student at Duel Academy, and she was one of the brainwashed students. I stayed and fought to free her from the corruption of Takuma, while Judai took out the man himself.

"That wasn't the only time Judai and I would cross paths. The next time we met was when the last remaining Sun God Ra card, a duplicate card, was stolen from I2. It took awhile to track down the man, but Judai found himself in a duel against the man with the fake Ra card. You see, it was a very possible danger because the real god go Ra would smite anyone how would dare use its power who were not worthy of controlling its mystical energies, or through the use of a fake. Judai however would face down THE strongest Duel Monster ever, after Ra's will was forcibly taken under control with use of this Spell Card created to control Ra's power.

"Judai however managed to turn the tables, and use Ra against the man. The only strange was that Ra allowed Judai to use his power to win... my friend Rin's father Malik, Aunt Isis, and Uncle Rashid, they all speculate that possibly Judai has some tie with the history of Ancient Egypt. It's still debatable though..."

"Ano, what about this Nightshroud character?"

"Nightshroud, or Darkness, whichever name he preferred... he was one nasty son of a... well, you know. He caused chaos all around, capturing innocent victims. He had even claimed the entire city population of Domino."

Hinata gasped. "That's terrible!"

"Yeah it was... Kaiba was the sole survivor. Ya know, even to this day that teme never did tell me how he escaped Nightshroud. Once again, I got involved because that man captured Rin and Sekai, my two closest friends. Nightshroud was beaten truly in the end, and all of his victims were rescued."

"Wow... you went through what many shinobi would go through... when they reach the rank of Jounin..."

Naruto offered a small smile. "Possibly... did you know you haven't stuttered since three weeks we met, Hinata?"

She blinked, and then realized it, and blushed, smiling. "Well... you did... help boost my confidence up the last few weeks."

They then decided to finish their lunch in silence.

//FLASHBACK//

"This is the last time I try and do anything to help Judai and his friends... and this time I'm just visiting Rin and Sekai!" He yelled, his voice echoing from the deep valley he was in, separated from the others.

"There he is. One of the humans," hissed a voice. He turned around, and paled. There were Duel Monsters of the Zombie and Fiend category, among a few other monsters. The one that spoke was Lord Poison, a Plant-Type monster.

"Destroy him!" One of them screeched, and on a trigger, all of them ran towards Naruto, who got up and ran for it. However, he was going deeper and deeper into the valley, son running into a dead-end. Lord Poison launched an attack, striking Naruto's right leg and causing him to collapse and hit his head against a fallen dead tree.

//END FLASHBACK//

However... that memory was fuzzy if Naruto ever thinks back to that portion of his misadventure in the other world. And it was after that incident, that he was followed by a chibi fox with nine tails, his Dueling Spirit. All he could remember was the monsters, being chased, and the head trauma and spreading poison... and then it's a blank. After that blank spot of his memory, he was soon awaken by Sho and Tyranno, who found him within a small crater bigger than the Mammoth of Goldfine monster.

=0=0=

"It's true, Hinata."

They heard giggling coming from the once shy Hyuuga, as Naruto and her entered the classroom.

"Sho had a huge crush on Black Magician Girl. I mean it doesn't take a genius as to why... so at times I teased him, called him a little closet pervert."

She giggled even more.

"That photo fo you was cute that your father showed over that video phone call," Hinata stated, smiling as a large blush bloomed over the blonde's cheeks.

"Oh c'mon, Hinata-chan! Why won't you let me live it down already?"

She smiled even more. "You were only three years old, in a sugar rush after you nibbled on a small bit of chocolate, swinging on the chandelier. I find it very cute, especially since you were wearing kitsune PJs."

If possible, Naruto's face was turning another shade of red. Iruka, amused by this, cleared his throat.

"As amusing as is to listen in, you two are late."

Hinata blushed. "Gomen, Iruka-sensei. Hokage-sama kept us in a bit late. We then spent some time talking about the Society of Light and Nightshroud."

"Still need to know how Kaiba survived capture," Naruto muttered under his breath.

"And then with this computer that Naruto had, we all had a delightful conversation with Pegasus-san."

"Your father, Naruto?"

Naruto nodded. "To let him know about the Kyuubi Hunters having found me, and forcing me to duel in order to save Hinata's life." He at this time gripped the indigo-haired girl's hand. Iruka and most of the class caught that gesture, but Iruka wisely said nothing: he just filed this away within his mind.

"Well, then why don't you both take your seats, while I read off the team placements?"

_**Six Hours Later...**_

Uchiha Sasuke still broods in his seat; arms crossed trying to drown out the voice of one Haruno Sakura. The entire class was empty but those two, and Crawford Naruto. Team Seven: Crawford Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke. Jounin sensei: Hatake Kakashi. That was three hours ago, and since returning to the class, a total of six hours of waiting while the other team shave been picked up by their senseis and left.

Naruto had enough, got up, "If our sensei ever shows, up, tell him I went home." And slams the door shut. As Naruto soon exited out the front doors, Hatake Kakashi just walked into the school through the back doors. Ironic... too bad though. Naruto made a beeline straight to the Sarutobi Estate, once again dodging Konohamaru and friend's attempt at tackling the whiskered blonde.

Back at the school, in the span of thirty minutes since Naruto left, the door opened, and Sakura and Sasuke saw a Jounin with silver scarecrow-like hair, his Hitai-ate covering over the right eye in a slant.

"Team Seven?"

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura yelled.

"Sorry, I got lost on the road of life," was his lame excuse. Sakura just huffed.

"Crawford-san left the school thirty minutes ago, saying he was heading home."

"I see... follow me. I know where he lives." He then slipped back into the hallway and walked off, nose in his favorite reading material. The two followed... more like Sasuke huffed and followed after Kakashi, and Sakura like a lost puppy followed her crush.

=0=0=

"Naruto lives here?" Sakura questioned, as Kakashi led his two possible Genin to the front gates of the Hokage's home.

"Yup." He pressed the buzzer, and the gates opened. The two teens followed the silver-haired Jounin up to the front steps, as Sakura took the time to gaze at the beauty of the garden. The door opened, and there stood Sarutobi Asuma.

"Kakashi, this is a surprise. Here for Naruto?"

"Yup," he deadpanned, snapping his book shut.

Asuma chuckled. "Naruto came into the house grumbling about his Jounin sensei being six hours late... I take it was you... he's in his room. Just follow that loud music."

Kakashi nodded, and walked in, taking his shoes off at the front steps. Sasuke and Sakura did the same thing and followed after the music that was growing louder. The music playing are songs from the latest Guns N' Roses album.

They came up to a door where the music originated from, where they heard talking inside. Kakashi allowed himself in. The two graduated Genin took the time to look around. It looked like something out of a civilian teenager's room. Posters of Duel Monsters littered one wall, with a stand which had small figurines of various Duel Monsters, and famous duelists like Yuugi, Seto, and Jonouchi. The room had a sectional large desk. Near the door was Naruto's Duel Disk. The bed appeared to be a bit messy, though haphazardly made. The other side of the desk was right in front of the window with the window blinds installed in, where Naruto currently was, sitting in a swerving recliner in front of his laptop, with a strange device worn. Right now, the stereo in the corner was playing Naruto's music, and he was currently chatting away with somebody.

"Yeah, of course Rin... I mean, it's strange to be in a village where you were born... though I don't understand why people tend to scowl at me at times... it doesn't bother me though."

_"Sure Naruto. Hold on, the others wanna say-"_

_"Naruto! Dude, how are you?"_ called out Judai.

Naruto laughed. "I'm fine, Judai. I'm just... ya know..."

_"Yeah, but to become an actual ninja? That's just crazy."_

"Yeah... so how are you guys anyway?"

_"We're all fine here."_

"What about Asuka?" Naruto sneered, and was rewarded with Judai's blush at the mentioning of the Obelisk Blue Duel Academy student.

_"Shut up!"_

"In other words, you're like Sho with his perversion of Black Magician Girl."

_"I am not a pervert!"_ Sho yelled, before getting shoved aside by Sekai.

_"Whoa, I'm not a pervert!"_ yelled Judai off screen.

"Then just ask her out already, god damn it. If you're in love with Asuka, you're in love. It's not that hard."

Sekai smirked as Judai mumbled something under his breath. _"What about you? I seem to recall a young hot girl named Kelly who was very interested in you."_

Naruto blushed. "She was... someone who wanted some... intense action."

_"Could have lost your virginity then."_

"Hentai," Naruto muttered. Sekai just chuckled.

_"Yeah well... you're lucky I'm collecting your magazine subscriptions. Have any idea how hard it is to get them from your house?"_

Naruto just glared. Kakashi had enough blackmail in his mind, and cleared his throat.

"Hello... you didn't wait for me back at the school."

Naruto, who was wearing his favorite poncho, swerved in his chair. Other than the orange boxers with fox tails, that is all he wore. Sakura blushed and immediately turned around, and Kakashi eye-smiled.

"Say goodbye to your friends and get dressed."

_"Yo, what's up?"_

"My Jounin sensei just popped up... the late bastard... I gotta go. And Sekai, you and Rin be careful, the Hunters may be going after you two and the others."

_"Got it Naruto. You do me a favor and get laid."_ Sekai's rowdy laugh was cut off when Naruto snap the laptop shut with a growl.

"Perverted idiot..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 005**

Surprised that some people enjoy this fusion of genres... my inspiration of writing this story was looking up some various cards of the Yu-Gi-Oh wiki website for my other story The Oriental Adventure, when I looked up the Youkai Archetype. Since that Archetype is manga-only, taking a closer look at the Kyuubi data... I then looked at another Naruto story I was currently reading (The Jutsu of Love; great story to read sometime). Then, a week later while working on the first chapter of Marik versus Yami of the Battle City Tournament Finals Round, I am watching a rerun episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, the duel between Pegasus, Crowler, and that other guy (forgot his name...) so this pops up into my mind. Took me awhile to make sense of it at the beginning, but after I finished the first chapter, this is what becomes of it. Now, Naruto is a bit OOC, but living outside Konoha for thirteen years, he wouldn't be like in canon. As for his deck, I had to carefully work around that, to make it similar to that of the Naruto universe, basically around Konoha. Jiraiya hold the Toad Contract, so I fit most of the Frogs cards (except Frog the Jam) in the deck build. Next, I added some of the Ninja cards. Along with four Spirit archetype cards, dissected with some cards off Harry Potter and Cassandra Black's Duel Monsters decks, all of this is wrapped around the Kyuubi no Kitsune monster card (mentioned in the manga as Nine-Tailed Fox).

Now, before this chapter begins... Duel Monsters becoming a popular card game in the Hidden Continent may not happen... There comes a time (spoiler) Naruto and the Rookie Nine (plus Team Gai of course) may have to follow Naruto when it comes to exploring beyond the mists... which won't happen in a long while because as far as I plan that scenario, Uchiha Sasuke would have already abandoned Konoha. Of course, ninjas have a supreme advantage over their enemies, but when faced with destructive firearms, can be challenging. Let's see an Earth Rampant Wall survive an RPG explosion. 5D based cards will not exist yet in this story, since the timeline is set in GX format. The Sacred Beasts have been dealt with already... the Kyuubi Hunters... they may not just have the Orichalcos power on their hands... there could be some hunters with the power of the Dark Light. Nightshroud's a no-go for a reoccurrence... I already made a card based on Konoha's Third: Commanding Leader of Ninja, and Animal Summon: Monkey. Won't pop up until much later though...

* * *

"Hokage-sama, I am wondering why you had placed Naruto with Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura."

Sarutobi took a puff from his pipe, and then replied to Iruka's question. "Even if Naruto did catch up missed years in three whole weeks, Naruto is still a late arrival regardless. Besides, these team placements will work. It's just that Team Seven is a bit unorthodox... the last Uchiha, a civilian-born shinobi, and a Shinobi Duelist."

"Shinobi Duelist?" Iruka asked.

Sarutobi chuckled. "Being a shinobi means you must be willing to put your life at risk when it comes to the various missions we ninja go through every day, in or outside the village, whether or not it's a mission. Naruto however... Naruto will always have a passion for Duel Monsters since he was raised in the Outside for thirteen years. He'll become more involved with his shinobi duties, but I am afraid we will not get rid of his passion of dueling. He grew up becoming a duelist."

"You do mean that card game from earlier today?"

Sarutobi nodded. "Exactly, Iruka-san. Of course, when Naruto finally retires as an active ninja, possibly in the future, he may or may not remain in the village. I'm even expecting him to return back to the Outside someday..."

=0=0=

Instead of going anywhere, the living room of Sarutobi's home was crowded with Team Seven. Naruto simply slipped on a pair of gray sweatpants and sat down in the couch in between Sasuke and Sakura.

"Well... you know my things, now, you're up Pinky."

Kakashi had introduced himself, but saying he has no intention of revealing any of his favorites or hobbies to the three, and that his dreams were private. Typical Kakashi... in truth, his dream is to one day star in a live action movie of Icha Icha Paradise, if one ever comes into existence, and to collect every single novel of the perverted smut, one carefully preserved and one as on-hands reading material.

Sakura's eye twitched at the nickname, but other than blushing, glancing at Sasuke, giggling, and loudly proclaiming her hatred for her rival Yamanaka Ino in the race for Sasuke's affection and love... nothing much there. For Sasuke... he just wants to murder that bishonen Itachi and revive his clan. Hearing that last part, the blonde shook his head. Naruto in the three weeks has not warmed up to the boy, seeing him as an arrogant jerk.

_Won't get laid if he doesn't touch any girls... he better not swing for the other team..._ He scooted a bit away from the raven-haired boy with duck-ass hair.

"Well now, interesting. You're turn, poncho boy."

Anger tick.

"I'm Crawford U. Naruto. Son of Crawford J. Pegasus, whom is owner of Industrial illusions and sole creator of the world-wide popular game known as Duel Monsters. I like dueling, gardening, my father, my extended family, my twin god kids of Kaiba Mokuba and Rebecca, my friendship with the people I have met, especially Hinata."

"Wait a minute. God kids?" Sakura blinked, turning to Naruto's direction.

Naruto fished out his wallet and showed his two god kids that Mokuba asked him to be, him holding the twins with a fox-like grin with a smiling Mokuba behind the boy. "I'm an unofficial member of the Kaiba family. Mokuba asked me if I can be his kids' godfather. I agreed, though his older brother Seto pulled me aside and said he gets the first chance of spoiling them. My dislikes are those who have a tree stuck up their ass, emos, the Kyuubi Hunters, those who try and take over the world or cause human devastation."

Kakashi blinked at that.

"My hobbies are singing, dueling, arts, taking care of business ends when it revolves around my father's company, making sure Konohamaru doesn't get into too much trouble."

"Hey!" yelled the small boy, though it was partly true... after a failed prank on some ANBU, Naruto had to bail the boy out.

Naruto just chuckled. "My dream is to one day raise a family, hopefully take control as Vice President of I2 alongside Yuugi, whom father will allow as Senior President when he's ready to take the mantle... and everything else I can't think of right now."

"Okay then... interesting Naruto." _An avenger, a fangirl... and a boy whom is targetted by those evil men and enjoys that Duel Monsters card game... this is going to be a very interesting team, if they pass that is, _"Well you three. Tomorrow we meet at Training Grounds 12 at 8 sharp. And if you eat anything in the morning, you'll only throw up." He Shunshin away in a poof of smoke...

"Well... interesting... I'm going to bed. Make sure the door is closed on your way out, Sakura, Sasuke." He left the living room and down the hallway towards his bedroom. Sasuke just stood up and let himself out, and Sakura followed, making sure the door was closed on her way out.

The door closed shut and the locks clicked as he turned off the bedside lamp. He promptly went to sleep. Of course, Naruto never knew of the troubles already plaguing his friends.

=0=0=

Elsewhere... Duel Academy... Curfew was now five minutes into the night, and Sekai was currently running to get back to the Ra Yellow Dorm from Osiris Red. There has been too many crazy things happening, and after that last incident, the last thing Sekai needed was more trouble. Unfortunately... fate has a way of pissing people off. Rin had left earlier, but never came back so he assumed she was back at the Ra Yellow Dorm... big mistake.

"Hello there," called out a girls' voice. Sekai stopped and looked towards the trees. An Obelisk Blue student around Asuka's age leaned against the tree. Decked out in the usual blue uniform, and the school issued Duel Disk. Her hair was in hair buns with long pigtails flaring out at her sides, and she wore a large black origami lily in the left hair bun. At the end of the pigtails, were black glass lily hair ties. Her eyes were like the darkest of emerald, and her face depicted her of Chinese origin.

"Oh, you're that Obelisk girl... uh..."

"Yuri Kegasu," she spoke.

"I still can't help not notice your name stands for Tarnished Lily."

"Coincidence," she replied in a deadpan voice, "say... I was hoping we could have a duel..."

"Eh?"

She smiled rather... sweetly. "I mean... the Hunters are hoping I can get rid of one of Crawford's friends." She grinned, seeing the blonde haired Egyptian tense, "oh yes... I am a part of the Kyuubi Hunters. I am sure you've heard of us through Naruto. I have wire-tapped most of your conversations. That was why I came here at the start of the new term... and now I was given the signal from my boss to make my move."

With that, she threw a metal ring that had snapped closed around his right forearm.

"Now then Ishtal... that collar you're wearing is a Shock Collar. Turn on your Duel Disk now... or else."

"Or else what? I won't submit to your wills," he hissed.

All she did was remove some of the bushes, revealing an unconscious and gagged Rin. Sekai's eyes widen in horror.

"Now, do I have to say it again?"

Grimacing, he turned his on. The collar around his arm responded to his Duel Disk's activation.

"That collar is now active and responds to your Life Points. The more LP you lose, the more energy you lose... sorry but I only have one, so you'll just have to suffer. Now, time to meet the Organization XIII, Ishtal."

She turned her Duel Disk on, and slots her deck in. Sekai did the same with his. "You won't get away with this."

"Trust me, I will... when you lose... I would be able to get rid of Naruto's two closest friends... two mysterious deaths on Duel Academy. This place will be swamped with officials..." She sneered.

**Yuri's LP:** 8000  
**Sekai's LP:** 8000

"Never would have thought you'd be an evil chick; then again I didn't see the warning signs."

"Must be the name... because I AM a tarnished little lily flower... I play **Chamber of the XIII Order**." The floor around then was engulfed in a bright glow, as the image of the Organization's symbol burned into the ground, "By discarding one monster from my hand," she slips Marauding Captain into her Graveyard, "I can now Special Summon one monster with XIII in its name. I choose **Larxene "The Savage Nymph"** (8/2450/2400) in Attack Mode!"

Sekai blinked twice, as the smoking hot female of the XIII Organization appeared, grasping her special golden yellow and ice blue kunai in her hands. The symbol faded away from the ground at this time.

**Yuri:** 0 Facedown, XIII Larxene "The Savage Nymph" ATK/2450**  
Sekai:** 0 Facedown, **  
Yuri's LP:** 8000  
**Sekai's LP:** 8000

"Surprised? My deck is based on the Organization XIII from Kingdom Hearts. I place one card down on the field, and end my turn."

Sekai said nothing, but draw from his deck. Hopefully, my Gravekeepers will take down her Organization XIII cards. "I place three cards facedown, and then summon forth my **Mystic Tomato** (4/1400/1000) in Defense!" An eerie cackle escaped the lips of the giant mutant tomato plant that appeared in a swirl of lights.

**Yuri:** 1 Facedown, XIII Larxene "The Savage Nymph" ATK/2450**  
Sekai:** 3 Facedown, Mystic Tomato DEF/1000**  
Yuri's LP:** 8000  
**Sekai's LP:** 8000

"Hmph." She drew Axel's card, "I replay from my graveyard, Chamber of the XIII Order. And yes, I can do that Ishtal. Now, I discard from my hand Sennen Shield to Special Summon **Axel "The Flurry of Dancing Flames"** (8/2600/2250)!"

An inferno of fire erupted in a spiral beside Larxene, revealing the red-haired Nobody Axel. Hands out to his sides, he summoned forth his chakrams. "Time to burn, baby!"

Sekai grinned. "Now I see... gotta discard a card before you can bring those guys out. Sorry, but I won't let that happen. I activate **Gravekeeper's Servant**. If you don't discard one card off the top of your deck, you can't attack."

**Yuri:** 1 Facedown, XIII Larxene "The Savage Nymph" ATK/2450, XIII Axel "The Flurry of Dancing Flames" ATK/2600**  
Sekai:** Spell/Gravekeeper's Servant, 2 Facedown, Mystic Tomato DEF/1000**  
Yuri's LP:** 8000  
**Sekai's LP:** 8000

Yuri frowned. "Whatever Ishtal. Attack him now Axel!" With the discard of one card off her deck, Axel's chakrams flared with flames, and he launched them. The bladed weapons slashed through the tomato with ease, shattering the monster.

"With Mystic Tomato's destruction, I can now bring forth one monster with an attack of 1500 or less, as long as it's of a DARK attribute. Come forth, **Gravekeeper's Shaman** (3/800/800)!"

A yellow and blue stave appeared before Sekai. Enflared in an aura, also appearing was a man with black hair and a tanned complexion. He was clad in a black robe left open, in Egyptian clothing with golden jewelry, hands positioned in a seal. "When my Shaman is Flip Summoned, Normal Summoned, or Special Summoned, I can inflict damage to your Life Points at five hundred points."

The man smirked, and the stave lost its glow as it shot like a meteor, striking Yuri in the chest.

**Yuri:** 1 Facedown, XIII Larxene "The Savage Nymph" ATK/2450, XIII Axel "The Flurry of Dancing Flames" ATK/2600**  
Sekai:** Spell/Gravekeeper's Servant, 2 Facedown, Gravekeeper's Shaman ATK/800**  
Yuri's LP:** 7500  
**Sekai's LP:** 8000

"That thing is still weak. Larxene, strike it down!" Larxene flashed her weapons releasing the blades as they sunk into Shaman's torso, thus ending his life, "and Larxene, after her main attack, thanks to her card effect, can attack a second time!"

**Yuri:** 1 Facedown, XIII Larxene "The Savage Nymph" ATK/2450, XIII Axel "The Flurry of Dancing Flames" ATK/2600**  
Sekai:** Spell/Gravekeeper's Servant, 2 Facedown, **  
Yuri's LP:** 7500  
**Sekai's LP:** 6350

The light shock from the collar band was like an itch when his Defense monster was destroyed by Axel. With his Shaman, it was a bit painful. Right now... he was down to one knee as Larxene took another shot at him directly this time.

"I thought you were the son of Malik. You're pathetic. The more damage you take the more electrical shock is inflicted upon you. If your monsters are in defense, you can at least lessen the pain..."

Sekai toughened up and stood back up, as he drew his card. _This can help..._

"I activate **Necrovalley**!" The field around them changed, as sand covered a vast majority of their playing area. Add to it several pyramids, and a mountain like crevice behind Sekai, an the dark sky above now changing under the illusions of the Duel Disk's data the dusk hours of Egypt; painted hues of orange and purple colors splashing overhead them.

**Yuri:** 1 Facedown, XIII Larxene "The Savage Nymph" ATK/2450, XIII Axel "The Flurry of Dancing Flames" ATK/2600**  
Sekai:** Field/Necrovalley, Spell/Gravekeeper's Servant, 2 Facedown, **  
Yuri's LP:** 7500  
**Sekai's LP:** 6350

"I then play **Soul Exchange**." Axel and Larxene were now grabbed by invisible hands, as they shown discomfort, "I will sacrifice Axel and Larxene, to summon forth from my hand, **Barrel Dragon** (7/2600/2200)!"

**Yuri:** 1 Facedown, **  
Sekai:** Field/Necrovalley, Spell/Soul Exchange, Spell/Gravekeeper's Servant, 1 Facedown, Barrel Dragon ATK/2600**  
Yuri's LP:** 7500  
**Sekai's LP:** 6350

Three large cannons appeared which extended from the back of a mechanical construction of a dragon's body, clad in dark colored armor plates. The cannons themselves were a gleaming white, and appeared to give off a glint from the reflective armoring.

**Yuri:** 1 Facedown, **  
Sekai:** Field/Necrovalley, Spell/Gravekeeper's Servant, 1 Facedown, Barrel Dragon ATK/2600**  
Yuri's LP:** 7500  
**Sekai's LP:** 6350

"Make your move," Said Sekai, with a grin.

Yuri scowled. "I replay Chamber of the XIII Order."

_That's getting annoying..._

"I now bring forth this man. **Luxord "The Gambler of Fate"** (8/2750/2600)!"

The handsome devil of fate himself appeared from a spiraling storm of poker cards. Five large cards remained however and hovered behind the man, as he fingered his two favorite die. He was smiling, as if he had beaten (more like owned) both Yuugi and Kaiba 777 times with just the five pieces of Exodia.

**Yuri:** 1 Facedown, XIII Luxord "The Gambler of Fate" ATK/2750**  
Sekai:** Field/Necrovalley, Spell/Gravekeeper's Servant, 1 Facedown, Barrel Dragon ATK/2600**  
Yuri's LP:** 7500  
**Sekai's LP:** 6350

"Oh yeah, when I bring forth Luxord from my deck, I can then search it for three cards and add them to my hand." She pulled out her deck, and then drew out Dice of Life, Roulette Rush, and Gambler's Chance. After they were place din her hand, the rest of the deck she shuffled then pushes back into her deck slot, "and right now, I shall activate my **Dice of Life** Spell Card. Times 100, the roll I make grants me an increase of Life Points. Luxord?"

"I'm feeling lucky." He threw the dice with the heart into the air, and it grew larger as it clattered along the floor... revealing five hearts.

"Two cards facedown and I'll end my turn."

**Yuri:** 3 Facedown, XIII Luxord "The Gambler of Fate" ATK/2750**  
Sekai:** Field/Necrovalley, Spell/Gravekeeper's Servant, 1 Facedown, Barrel Dragon ATK/2600**  
Yuri's LP:** 8000  
**Sekai's LP:** 6350

_Strange... she could have attacked... whatever, it's her mistake._ "My move. I place this card facedown on the field. Now I activate Barrel Dragon's effect!" Three gold coins appeared on the field in view of everyone, "you should know what Barrel Dragon does, so I now flip my three coins." Sekai wave his arm, and the three coils launched into the air. The first coin landed was head, the second coin was tail, and the third was tail. Sekai cursed, as he couldn't destroy Luxord.

"Ha! Too bad, Ishtal!"

Sekai waved her on, and she smirked. "Now, I won't activate the card this time, but instead bring forth this card in Attack Mode." A fluffy large... wad of gum appeared, before eyes popped open, and a black line formed overhead. It looked like eyebrows, but of course many confuse it for the mouth.

"**Marshmallon** (3/300/500)!?"

"What? Can't take cuteness?"

"Didn't think you could you," he muttered under his breath.

She pulled one card off the top of her deck and discarded it. "Marshmallon, attack!" The giant wad of gum launched its mass forth in a rushing attack.

"What the hell? Barrel Dragon!"

_Got you ya snot!_ "I activate my Trap Card! **Roulette Rush**!"

**Yuri:** 2 Facedown, Trap/Roulette Rush, Marshmallon ATK/300, XIII Luxord "The Gambler of Fate" ATK/2750**  
Sekai:** Field/Necrovalley, Spell/Gravekeeper's Servant, 1 Facedown, Barrel Dragon ATK/2600**  
Yuri's LP:** 8000  
**Sekai's LP:** 6350

Barrel Dragon launched its counter attack... as the energy beams froze in mid-air. Marshmallon was frozen in mid-air as well. Luxord chuckled as before him, was a European styled roulette table. For the turning wheel, it was instead the Organization symbol in black and white. The image in the center of the board was the same image depicted on the one surface of his heart dice.

"Wanna play a game?" He tossed the ball into the air, and snatched the black orb, his left eyebrow raised in amusement. Revealing the black orb, it has the red symbol of the Organization engraved on its surface.

"Don't forget, Luxord is the Gambler of Fate, and his attribute in Kingdom Hearts is Time. Now then, this is a special card that can only work during my Battle Phase and Luxord is in play. This game of roulette is different however. The number this game stops at determines Luxord's attack strength by 0XX0. All red numbers are a plus, Black numbers are a negative, and the green... well, it instead for the turn grants Luxord infinite attack."

Luxord pointed this out on the table, the green single slot on the game board help the red symbol of the center card floating behind him.

"Now then... you don't have much of a choice in this matter. You counter attacked me, and Marshmallon cannot be destroyed though Battle Calculation applies, but as a side effect you lose one thousand Life Points at the end of the Battle Phase... plus so much more... like in real life, I bet 1500 Life Points though I'm not given much choice."

The poker chips that represented her Life Points was cashed in, and Luxord pulled the turn handle, "Let's begin, shall we?" thus starting this risky game of chance. As the board spun, Luxord then rolls the ball in. As it spins around and around, it begins to slow down, and the ball clatters into place. Sekai was desperately hoping it rolls black numbers. Luxord watched with hawk-like eyes, as he ran a hand through his slick short blonde hair. Finally... the game has played.

"Thirty Red," he announced.

**Yuri:** 2 Facedown, Marshmallon ATK/300, XIII Luxord "The Gambler of Fate" ATK/3050**  
Sekai:** Field/Necrovalley, Spell/Gravekeeper's Servant, 1 Facedown, Barrel Dragon ATK/2600**  
Yuri's LP:** 4200  
**Sekai's LP:** 6350

The Time Freezing effect ended, and Marshmallon in a loud explosion was repelled back from Barrel Dragon's attack. Marshmallon due to its card effect was not destroyed, but Yuri still lost twenty-three hundred Life Points.

"Luxord?"

The man smiled as he holds up some cards. "Look who's on top of the game!" He scatters a field of large cards all around before warping around through the cards, launching the razor-sharp cards at Barrel Dragon, "Scatter!" The cards kept coming at Sekai's monster, before a row of cards surrounded the duo. The cards exploded as he launched a flurry, stabbing into the machine monster, finally shattering it away.

"And since the Battle Phase is over..." The electrical shock output increased as one thousand points is deducted from his total.

**Yuri:** 2 Facedown, Marshmallon ATK/300, XIII Luxord "The Gambler of Fate" ATK/3050**  
Sekai:** Field/Necrovalley, Spell/Gravekeeper's Servant, 1 Facedown, **  
Yuri's LP:** 4200  
**Sekai's LP:** 4900

"You played the game well, but not enough..." The five cards circled Luxord before fanning out behind him again, then vanishing.

"Before I end my turn, I play **Treasure from Heaven**. Now, you may go now, Ishtal..." Both players now held a total of six card sin their hand. Yuri was smiling, because one card she drawn would help Luxord.

"You won't win this... I'll save my sister you sicko freak. I activate this card in my hand. **Black Magic Ritual**!"

The ancient pottery-like jar appeared don the field, with twin pans lit with burning flames.

"I Tribute from my hand **Gravekeeper's Chief**, and **Black Magician Sekai** to bring forth **Sekai,** **Magician of Black Chaos** (8/2800/2600) in Attack Mode!"

The two monsters appeared on the field, Sekai's Black Magician wearing a color scheme of navy blue, red, and green with pale skin, teal eyes, and raven black hair, before both Chief and Black Magician Sekai were engulfed into the jar. Exploding forth in a swirl of magic, destroying the ritual site was Sekai's Black Chaos form. Just replace all the crimson colors with emerald, and the leather-clad monster wore white instead of black.

"Now, I play **Book of Secret Arts**." The white leather-clad magician grasped an ancient tome, as he snaps the book open and reads through the various texts.

**Yuri:** 2 Facedown, Marshmallon ATK/300, XIII Luxord "The Gambler of Fate" ATK/3050**  
Sekai:** Field/Necrovalley, Spell/Gravekeeper's Servant, Spell/Book of Secret Arts, 0 Facedown, Sekai, Magician of Black Chaos ATK/3100**  
Yuri's LP:** 4200  
**Sekai's LP:** 4900

"Now... Sekai, bring forth your weapon, and banish Luxord from the field!"

"Not so fast! I activate this Trap Card!" Slotting the card into her Duel Disk, Luxord's five cards flared up and surrounded the Gambler of Fate before spreading, revealing the five cards' backs to both Sekai. Sekai BC (Black Chaos) and Sekai both frowned.

"Do you know the rules?" Luxord's voice called out.

"This is **A Game of Chance**. All you gotta do is choose the right card as the attack target. One has Luxord in waiting, while two other cards are decoys. As for the other two... you'll just have to see, hm? Choose carefully..."

**Yuri:** Trap/A Game of Chance, 2 Facedown, Marshmallon ATK/300, XIII Luxord "The Gambler of Fate" ATK/3050**  
Sekai:** Field/Necrovalley, Spell/Gravekeeper's Servant, Spell/Book of Secret Arts, 0 Facedown, Sekai, Magician of Black Chaos ATK/3100**  
Yuri's LP:** 4200  
**Sekai's LP:** 4900

_This is a very tough choice... I have a one in five chance Luxord is destroyed, but two of those cards are decoys... however that just leaves the other two cards... which I'm sure they hold a surprise. Crap..._

"What are you waiting for? Choose now."

"Screw it. Sekai! Attack the first card on your right!" Sekai grabbed his white stave, as he thrusted it forward, unleashing a ball of dark magical energy. The sphere of black, purple, and red engulfed the selected card... revealing a white surface with a purple T. The first card on their left dissipated into shadows, revealing the unharmed Luxord.

"Too bad. You flipped the wrong card. Luxord remains safe, but now according to the rules of my Trap, I can now activate one Trap Card in my deck. I choose **Dragged Down into Darkness**." Heartless began to melt upward surrounding Sekai, as the leather-clad magician's arms and legs were ensnared by the black mass. He struggled to free himself but Yuri smiled, and with a snap of her fingers he was taken away.

**Yuri:** 2 Facedown, Marshmallon ATK/300, XIII Luxord "The Gambler of Fate" ATK/3050**  
Sekai:** Field/Necrovalley, Spell/Gravekeeper's Servant, 0 Facedown, **  
Yuri's LP:** 4200  
**Sekai's LP:** 4900

"Normally, it only activates when Lexaeus is destroyed but my previous trap overrides that. Too bad..."

"Well. Not for long. I activate Nightmare Wheel. Now Luxord is trapped!"

Luxord's eyes widen as he was bound suddenly to the torture device.

Meanwhile, Rin slowly opened her eyes, and then began to panic when she remembered what happened to her. Her muffled cries for help were heard by Sekai, who snarls. Yuri heard the cry as well and turned around. "Well, you're finally awake."

Rin's eyes widen, seeing the girl standing there. "Oh, don't worry. You'll die after I beat your brother... after all; I have the means of ridding live evidence." Turning back to the duel, "you may be lucky, but not for long."

**Yuri:** 2 Facedown, Marshmallon ATK/300, XIII Luxord "The Gambler of Fate" ATK/3050**  
Sekai:** Field/Necrovalley, Trap/Nightmare Wheel, Spell/Gravekeeper's Servant, 0 Facedown, **  
Yuri's LP:** 4200  
**Sekai's LP:** 4900

"Before I end my turn, I activate **Royal Tribute**. Now, discard any monsters you have." She scowled, as she was forced to discard the only two monsters she has left; Xemnas and Marluxia. Sekai discarded Gravekeeper's Spy, both of them, and Sennen Golem.

She drew her card, and now held **XIII Saïx "The Luna Diviner"** (8/2550/2100). "I end my turn."

Sekai drew a card. The wheel began to turn, slowly dragging the bone-like teeth across Luxord, who just glared as it made a full revolve. Yuri decided to use the two traps on the field, and drew two cards (Jar of Greed x2).

**Yuri:** 0 Facedown, Marshmallon ATK/300, XIII Luxord "The Gambler of Fate" ATK/3050**  
Sekai:** Field/Necrovalley, Trap/Nightmare Wheel, Spell/Gravekeeper's Servant, 0 Facedown, **  
Yuri's LP:** 3700  
**Sekai's LP:** 4900

Yuri drew from her deck, and smiled. "I summon my **Witch Doctor of Sparda**, in Defense." The witch doctor with the voodoo-like mask appeared, grasping a sharp spear. "Now, I replay my Spell Card from the grave! Discarding **Battle Footballer**, I bring forth Saïx "The Luna Diviner" in Attack Mode!" The light blue-haired man appeared, as he brandished his trademark weapon.

**Yuri:** 0 Facedown, Marshmallon ATK/300, XIII Luxord "The Gambler of Fate" ATK/3050, XIII Saïx "The Luna Diviner" ATK/2550, Witch Doctor of Sparda DEF/2000**  
Sekai:** Field/Necrovalley, Trap/Nightmare Wheel, Spell/Gravekeeper's Servant, 0 Facedown, **  
Yuri's LP:** 3700  
**Sekai's LP:** 4900

"Attack Sekai directly my monsters!" Discarding the top card, which was The Whirlwind Lancer, Saïx rushed the field and struck down Sekai with his oddly-decorative claymore, who grunted in pain not from the attack, but from the electrical shock, followed by the wad of pink bubblegum brought to life bashing him in the head. Witch Doctor, through a Special Summoning of Saïx, casted his voodoo magic, depleting five hundred off Sekai's total.

**Yuri:** 0 Facedown, Marshmallon ATK/300, XIII Luxord "The Gambler of Fate" ATK/3050, XIII Saïx "The Luna Diviner" ATK/2550, Witch Doctor of Sparda DEF/2000**  
Sekai:** Field/Necrovalley, Trap/Nightmare Wheel, Spell/Gravekeeper's Servant, 0 Facedown, **  
Yuri's LP:** 3700  
**Sekai's LP:** 1550

=0=0=

"Where are Sekai and Rin, they shoul have been back already..." Looking at the clock, Sekai and Rin's neighboring dorm member, a young American lad named Altec Lansing left the dorm building, knowing he was risking some detention time just to go and search for his two missing pals.

"Excuse me, but where are you going?"

Altec turned around, and saw the Obelisk Blue student Asuka. "Oh, Asuka... Rin and Sekai haven't returned back to the dorm and I'm getting kind of worried."

"I think he may be dueling... take a look over there." Pointing towards the direction of where the Osiris Dorm was located there was painted colors of an Egyptian sunset in that general direction.

"What the? Sekai wouldn't risk dueling at night, I mean not after what I heard about you and Judai when he first came to Duel Academy with that incident with Sho." Ignoring the blush that flared over her cheeks, the Obelisk Blue student just crossed her arms.

"Look, I'll go with you okay? But you owe me for not ratting you out."

"Sure, sure..."

=0=0=

"You are losing Ishtal... c'mon, can't you beat my monsters?"

_Getting weak... must concentrate!_

"I'll kick your ass!" Drawing a card, he drew Monster Reborn, "I play this card, allowing me to revive one monster... and I choose my Barrel Dragon!" The machine that Luxord completely owned a few turns back reappeared, as it whirred to life. The wheel since then completed its full revolve, resulting in five hundred points taken off, then again; the same occurred to Sekai through Witch Doctor.

**Yuri:** 0 Facedown, Marshmallon ATK/300, XIII Luxord "The Gambler of Fate" ATK/3050, XIII Saïx "The Luna Diviner" ATK/2550, Witch Doctor of Sparda DEF/2000**  
Sekai:** Field/Necrovalley, Trap/Nightmare Wheel, Spell/Gravekeeper's Servant, 0 Facedown, Barrel Dragon ATK/2600**  
Yuri's LP:** 3200  
**Sekai's LP:** 1050

"You realize my Witch Doctor can take off points for each Special Summon?"

"Yeah, but I'm willing to risk it. Barrel Dragon, target Saïx with your special ability." The three coins reappeared, and were casted into the air. The first coin was tail; however the last two coins were heads. Barrel Dragon's mechanical cry echoed as the three barrels unleashed an electrical assault against Saïx.

"I misjudged you..." He muttered before vanishing from the field.

**Yuri:** 0 Facedown, Marshmallon ATK/300, XIII Luxord "The Gambler of Fate" ATK/3050, Witch Doctor of Sparda DEF/2000**  
Sekai:** Field/Necrovalley, Trap/Nightmare Wheel, Spell/Gravekeeper's Servant, 0 Facedown, Barrel Dragon ATK/2600**  
Yuri's LP:** 3200  
**Sekai's LP:** 1050

"I end my turn." As long as Marshmallon remained on the field, he couldn't attack or risk losing more Life Points.

"Hmph, you could have gotten rid of Marshmallon, what a fool." She drew her card, and smiled. "I play Monster Reborn. Come back to me Saïx."

In a flare of darkness, the blue-haired warrior reappeared.

**Yuri:** 0 Facedown, Marshmallon ATK/300, XIII Luxord "The Gambler of Fate" ATK/3050, XIII Saïx "The Luna Diviner" ATK/2550, Witch Doctor of Sparda DEF/2000**  
Sekai:** Field/Necrovalley, Trap/Nightmare Wheel, Spell/Gravekeeper's Servant, 0 Facedown, Barrel Dragon ATK/2600**  
Yuri's LP:** 3200  
**Sekai's LP:** 0550

"Saïx, lower his dragon's strength!" Saïx grasped the weapon and lashed out at Barrel Dragon. Per the card's effect, higher monsters get their attack cut in half. The duel was done for. Because Marshmallon couldn't be destroyed in battle after Yuri commanded the attack, she still remained in this duel. However, at the end of the Battle Phase...

**Yuri:** 0 Facedown, Marshmallon ATK/300, XIII Luxord "The Gambler of Fate" ATK/3050, XIII Saïx "The Luna Diviner" ATK/2550, Witch Doctor of Sparda DEF/2000**  
Sekai:** Field/Necrovalley, Trap/Nightmare Wheel, Spell/Gravekeeper's Servant, 0 Facedown, Barrel Dragon ATK/1350**  
Yuri's LP:** 2150  
**Sekai's LP:** 0000  
**Winner:** Yuri Kegasu!

The electrical output forced Sekai down to his knees, but a punt to the head knocked him out cold. The field cleared away, and she turned around seeing Rin's tears in her eyes as the Obelisk Blue student pulled out a syringe filled with something.

"Enough to kill two... this is filled with venom from the world's most dangerous snake." However, before she could bend down and administer the poison to the boy's blood stream, the bushes rustled, and out came Asuka and Altec. She cursed and made a run for the shoreline's docking port.

"Wait! Stop you!" Asuka yelled.

"Asuka wait, call security campus now! We need help!"

She nodded, and took out her cell, while Altec ran over and freed Rin, who crawled over to her unconscious brother. It wouldn't be until two hours later that the girl named Yuri disappeared from the island. Behind the barrier, in the village of Konoha, Naruto woke up in the morning hours unaware of what had befallen, and that what he suspected had come true.

* * *

This is a long list of cards that have appeared so far in this storyline (in the duel(s) or mentioned). Like with my other YGO xover fic, each original OCG I shall list at the end of each chapter, as one reviewer suggested. For the Ninja Gaiden OCG, I'll put their card lore in The Orichalcos Effect storyline. Now, for the dice and coins, I merely used a die I had, and three medallions I owned (being a duelist myself). As for the roulette trap, I googled a free online roulette game and spun the wheel once...

**XIII Axel "The Flurry of Dancing Flames" 8/2600/2250 Warrior/Effect/Fire  
**_This card may only be Special Summoned with the Spell Card "Chamber of the XIII Order". This card may select 1 facedown card the opponent controls and destroy it during your Stand-By Phase._

**XIII Larxene "The Savage Nymph" 8/2450/2400 Warrior/Effect/Dark  
**_This card may only be Special Summoned with the Spell Card "Chamber of the XIII Order". This card can attack twice in one turn._

**XIII Lexaeus "The Silent Hero" 8/2900/2900 Warrior/Effect/Earth  
**_This card may only be Special Summoned with the Spell Card "Chamber of the XIII Order". When this card is destroyed, search your deck for the Trap Card "Dragged Down into Darkness" and activate it._

**XIII Luxord "The Gambler of Fate" 8/2750/2600 Warrior/Effect/Light  
**_This card may only be Special Summoned with the Spell Card "Chamber of the XIII Order". Search your deck and add "Gambler's Chance", "Roulette Rush", and "Dice of Life" to your hand. Shuffle your deck afterward._

**XIII Marluxia "The Graceful Assassin" 8/2700/2400 Warrior/Effect/Wind  
**_This card may only be Special Summoned with the Spell Card "Chamber of the XIII Order". During your Stand-by Phase, select and activate 1 of the following effects for a Tribute of 1000 Life Points:_**  
**• _Attack opponent directly with half the attack strength of this monster._**  
**• _Destroy 1 card in your opponent's hand._

**XIII Saïx "The Luna Diviner" 8/2550/2100 Warrior/Effect/Dark  
**_This card may only be Special Summoned with the Spell Card "Chamber of the XIII Order". During your Battle Phase, this card must target every monster your opponent controls. Monsters with an ATK past 2550 are cut in half._

**XIII Xaldin "The Whirlwind Lancer" 9/2700/2200 Warrior/Effect/Wind  
**_This card may only be Special Summoned with the Spell Card "Chamber of the XIII Order". For a Tribute of 800 Life Points, negate this card's Battle Phase to destroy 1 monster card currently in play._

**XIII Xemnas "The Superior" 9/3000/2800 Warrior/Effect/Dark  
**_This card may only be Special Summoned with the Spell Card "Chamber of the XIII Order". For a Tribute of half your Life Points, you can select 1 monster that your opponent controls. The selected monster loses 500 Attack points, and cannot attack or change its battle position until the end of your opponent's next turn._

**Dragged Down into Darkness - Counter Trap  
**_Activate when "XIII Lexaeus The Silent Hero" is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard as the result of Battle. The monster that destroyed "Lexaeus" is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard._

**Roulette Rush - Counter Trap  
**_Activate during your Battle Phase when "XIII Luxord The Gambler of Fate" is in play for a Tribute of 1500 Life Points. For one turn, the spin of the roulette determines Luxord's ATK (0XX0). Red numbers increases the ATK. Black numbers decrease the ATK. Green changes the ATK to infinite._

**A Game of Chance - Counter Trap  
**_Activate during your opponent's Battle Phase when "XIII Luxord The Gambler of Fate" is in play. Your opponent must successfully choose which card hides "XIII Luxord The Gambler of Fate". If chosen incorrectly, depending on the chosen card, the player may flip a Spell or Trap card. If this happens, select either corresponding card from your deck and activate its effect._

**Chamber of the XIII Order - Normal Spell  
**_Discard 1 Monster Card from your hand into the Graveyard. Select any card in your hand or deck that has "XIII" in its name and Special Summon it to the field. During your next Stand-by Phase you may replay this card._

**Dice of Life - Normal Spell  
**_Roll 1 die. The selected number on the dice determines the increase of your Life Points x 100._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 006**

**PlagueXRoamer:** I have never heard of that story before just now. The only story I've heard that involved the Organization XIII was in some Naruto xover with KH. And my cards I've come up involving the XIII was created on the yugiohcardmaker site.

**Cross177:** The rest of their card lore will pop up later on in this story. Any and all Original OCG I'll paste at the bottom of each chapter when a duel is available (or just mentioned).

**For the others:** I appriciate any comments you leave behind.

* * *

The birds chirped, and the door's locks were picked, allowing Konohamaru to jump the older boy, thus Naruto, whatever sleep was left in him, had disappeared.

"Naruto-niisan! Wake up, it's 7:45! You're going to be late!"

"Damn it, alright, I'm up already Konohamaru!" Naruto grumbled. The smaller boy grinned and left the room, carrying a dulled kunai. Once again he was going to do some practice tosses with the blunt item. Naruto with a towel headed towards the bathroom, and locked himself in, while a Kage Bunshin of himself headed into the kitchen to make a quick breakfast. Fifteen minutes later, the boy entered the kitchen, refreshed, dressed in his usual outfit, and ate a helping of eggs, toast, and drank some OJ and milk before heading out towards the scheduled area. He may have forgotten he wasn't supposed to eat, but that was what Kakashi was hoping his future team would do...

=0=0=

Her stomach growled, protesting its demand of some food. Sakura however ignored her body's plea for energy. Kakashi had said to not eat breakfast the next day, and she was going to listen. _Besides, Sasuke-kun is tough. He can do anything... which means so can I!_

Speaking of whom, the Uchiha walked into view, and she squealed, greeting the boy. He just grunted, leaned back, and tried drowning out her voice.

"Yeah... I'm surprised my cellphone works too," came Naruto's voice. The two turned their heads to see the boy Naruto holding some sort of strange device to the side of his head, "so, Sekai-kun is safe, right? And Rin-chan too?"

He stopped and leaned against another tree. The way he sounded, it was like someone close to him was greatly harmed.

"Of course... thanks for the heads-up Judai... what about... oh... disappeared.... sure. Listen, I want you to use this email address. It's a private listing that goes straight to my father so don't you DARE tell anyone else. The email is BlueEyesTDragon at I2 dot yahoo dot com (A/N: Not a real address). Tell him to contact Ishtal Malik, tell him that Sekai and Rin were targetted by the Hunters... father will handle the rest. Of course, later Judai."

He snaps the cellphone shut, and closes his eyes, his head hitting the side of the tree as he let out a sigh, then slumps to the ground. "I'm so glad they're fine and unharmed..." He had found out his cellphone was still able to receive signals in this region of the world (even though it's hidden behind a naturally-made energy barrier), no more than two hours ago. Why two hours? Naruto found out they had manga here at a local bookstore, and spent some ryo he got from the exchange by Sarutobi the third day of his arrival to Konoha...

Just then, a poof was heard, and there stood Kakashi, nose in his book. According to the time, an hour had passed since Naruto last arrived. "Yo."

"YOU'RE LATE!"

Kakashi shrugged. "I got lost on the road to life."

"LIAR!"

He sighed, and snaps the book shut.

"Okay you three. Today we shall hold a test. This test determines whether or not you are qualified to be official Genin. As you can tell, if you have that is, the Academy test is just to see who are elected hopefuls. My test holds a 66.6 success rate." He held out two bells tied to some string.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yes Sakura?"

She pointed to the two bells. "You only have two bells... why is that?"

"Excellent question. Only two may pass, while the third gets sent back to the Academy."

_Hmph... I'll be the only one to pass... the other two will just hold me back._

"Now then.... you will have until the lunch hour to retrieve these bells from me." He ties them to his belt, and eye-smiled, "go." Sasuke and Sakura disappeared into the foliage, but Naruto still remained where he was.

"Aren't you going to join your comrades?" Kakashi asked taking out his book.

"No... I'm too worried about the Kyuubi Hunters."

Kakashi snaps his book shut at the mentioning of the name. Last night the Hokage held an emergency meeting with every single Jounin, Chunnin, the council itself, and the ANBU to discuss about Naruto and this organization who call themselves the Kyuubi Hunters, targeting the blonde and his father.

"While I was asleep last night, an Obelisk Blue Academy Student named Yuri Kegasu targetted Rin-chan and gagged her, before using her as bait to goad Sekai-kun into a Duel, after he forcefully attacked a shock band to his arm that would emit volts of electricity each time one of his monsters were destroyed, or he lost Life Points... she was about to do something to him but she was spotted and forced to flee..."

"I see..."

"From the syringe the local authorities found, it was filled with snake venom that is identified as the most poisonous in the world, able to kill a man in less than five minutes. I warned Sekai and Rin that the Hunters may go after them... I can't believe I was right... I don't know why they want to destroy me and father, or who even wants to get revenge against the Crawford family... only one person wanted to kill me and Pegasus but he died in a suicide attempt of blowing me up when I was trapped in a warehouse at a younger age."

Kakashi nodded, understanding the dilemma. However before he could say something, he transformed into a log that was lodged with several kunai. A loud pain-filled cry signaled that Uchiha Sasuke got poked in the rear by the one-eyed Jounin. Five minutes later, Sakura's scream that shattered the glass of a nearby china shop echoed. She fell under a Genjutsu that showed her love's brutality mutilated body. She is out cold.

As Kakashi returned to his same spot, dropping the unconscious girl near one of the three logs, he then took out his book.

"Listen Naruto, all I can say is that you should talk to Hokage-sama about this, whether or not you pass or fail this test, about the Hunters situation." He then began to giggle perversely.

Naruto took off his Duel Disk and sets it aside and out of harms way, before slotting his deck into the item. Several poofs of smoke reached the Jounin's ears, but he did not look up. He should have. Naruto used Kage Bunshin, the jutsu he learned from Sarutobi after the man accidentally slipped the tab into Naruto's work. However, the solid clones had henged into Swift Black Ninja, Ninja Lady Yae, White Ninja, Nin-Ken Dog, and Goe Goe the Gallant Ninja. Naruto led the charge with the henged clones, as Swift Black Ninja leap into the air and unleashed some kunai. Kakashi leap back, but bends Matrix style to avoid the sword sweep. But that left his back open to a kick by Yae which surprised him.

_Solid clones? No he couldn't have..._

He dodged the thrown kunai thrown by the strange ninja he now saw attacking him, alongside the Shinobi Duelist. Kakashi struck down Swift Black Ninja as he poofed away. Next, he managed to dispel White Ninja, and Nin-Ken Dog. That left Goe Goe the Gallant Ninja and Ninja Lady Yae. The two surrounded the man with Naruto, leading the pyramid assault. However, all they struck was a Bunshin. Yae and Goe Goe were destroyed by two thrown kunai, but Naruto took one to the head... poofing into smoke as well.

_Kage Bunshin... hm..._ A loud cry directed him to Uchiha Sasuke unleashing his prized fire jutsus at the man, angry that Kakashi had the nerve of using a chakra-enforced ass poke on him, thus truly embarrassing him.

_No one does that to Uchiha Sasuke! No one!_ He ranted in his mind, as he shifted through the seals, and ended with the tiger seal. "**Katon: Housenka no jutsu**!"

Kakashi dodged the attack, and vanished. Sasuke looked around until he felt a pair of hands grab his ankles... and he's now neck deep in the dirt, struggling to get free. Kakashi popped up form the ground with his eye smile.

"Thought you could get me that easily? Uchiha Sasuke...such a shame..."

He looked back to Sakura, only to find her missing. And then he remembered Naruto, and over the trees, appeared the Kyuubi in its feral form. From his position, Sakura was leaning against the tree behind some bushes, still unconscious, but the boy had Kyuubi's card slapped onto the Duel Disk.

_The Kyuubi!_ Kakashi thought, shock running through him.

Naruto took this chance, and dashed in from the nearby foliage slicing a bell off before the timer rang. Kakashi noticed it wasn't attacking or anything, and he heard the sudden poof of smoke of various Jounin and ANBU arriving to the area.

"Kakashi-sensei," Naruto called out, waving a bell, "got one." He then shut off his Duel Disk, and Kyuubi Feral Form vanished, as he took her card off the Monster Slot.

"You mean that was just an illusion?"

"Gotta love holograms," he stated with a smirk, noticing Sasuke looking positively enraged.

"That brat summoned the demon fox, get him!" One of the more foolish Jounin yelled.

"Enough!" Sarutobi appeared in a swirl of smoke, "what is going on? Naruto?"

"Used my Duel Disk to Special Summon **Kyuubi no Kitsune** via **Monster Reborn** in order to distract Kakashi-sensei, long enough for me to get pass his defenses and snag one bell from his belt." He waved said object in clear view.

"I see... Naruto, that card's name is practically taboo in this village... did you even know that?"

"Why is that? I mean it's just a Duel Monsters card, based off the legend itself... besides, I told you before that she is known world-wide as my signature monster in the Dueling Community, or did you forget about the Kyuubi Hunters who invaded this village just to get at me, using Hinata-chan as a human shield to force me in that duel in the first place?"

Sarutobi sighed. "Yes I remember Naruto... you are a shinobi now, so you must focus on your duties as one, got it?"

"Hai," he grumbled.

"Good, now unless otherwise, refrain from using your Duel Disk and using it from conjuring up those holograms. As for the rest of you, return to what you were doing before. That is a direct order."

"Hai," came the reply, and many vanished. Sarutobi smiled and disappeared as well.

"Well, that was very interesting..."

Fifteen minutes later, Sakura's scream scared away a family of pigeons in the sky. Both she and Sasuke were tied to the logs with chakra-resistant rope. The only person not tied to a log was Naruto.

"Well team... the time was done for. Naruto right now is the only person who's able to pass... through unorthodox ways, he's managed to secure a bell. Sakura however, you should just return to the academy... while Sasuke here quits being a shinobi altogether."

Sasuke began to growl hatefully, while Sakura gasped. "You can't do that to Sasuke-kun!"

"Yes I can Sakura, however Naruto too should return to the Academy... and I shall explain why." He saw the bewildered look on the blonde's face, "you see... the true objective was team work... Sasuke failed because he thought you and Naruto are nothing but a waste of his time, and in the real world, that will easily get him killed. You are too worried over your looks, and your fangirlish ways that you will not even survive an hour out in the wilderness if you were left with just a tent, a bento box of food, a bottle of water, and two sets of clothing. Naruto..."

"I should have known..."

"Say what, Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"Team work... that's what Yuugi told me when he taught me his dueling skills. With friends, team work is essential for success."

"So you figured it out... I still can't change my decision. However, I CAN let you have one more chance at passing together... as a team." He left three lunch boxes behind, "now Naruto, only you can eat, but do not feed the others... or you'll fail for life. Ja ne."

Poof.

Naruto blinked, as two more Kage Bunshins of himself appeared, surprising Sakura and Sasuke. "You two feed them. I'm heading to the Hokage Tower to speak with Sarutobi-ojiisan."

"Wait a minute! You can't leave Naruto! How can Bunshins feed-" Sakura was silenced when the first clone jabbed a spoonful of the beef curry into her mouth, while the second forced some food into the stubborn Uchiha's mouth.

=0=0=

"Old man, I need to speak to you about the Kyuubi Hunters," Naruto said, having ignored the secretary and the two guards outside the door.

Sarutobi sighed and sets his pen down. "Come in Naruto... tell me what's on your mind." He slams the door shut in the two Jounin's faces.

_**Six weeks later...**_

_That Shadow Magic thing was a type of energy unlike this chakra I'm used to using now... still... if only I had Shadow Magic, and then I can get rid of that damn cat_... Yes, the dark thoughts of Crawford Naruto dealing with the mission he and his team just completed in the span of six hours... the Fire Daimyo's wife's cat named Tora... the spawn of evil.

"Tora, my baby! Oh I missed you!" cried the woman as she hugged the suffocating cat in her arms.

_CHOKE IT!_ Naruto cried in his mind.

"Well, interesting team, and one hour off the original time the last Genin team took in completing this... now then Team Seen, we have several more missions. It involves the daycare, grocery shopping for an old lady, trimming the lawn near the Nara compound, de-littering the nearby river, cleaning up the records office in the Hokage Tower-"

Crash! Sounds of a cat screeching and general chaos of Tora escaping again. "TORA COME BACK!"

"... and finding Tora again." He fished out the scroll he put away and places it back on his desk.

"If I find that cat again, I'm skinning it," Naruto threatened.

Sweatdrop. Sarutobi quickly remove the scroll off the table and hides it among the pile of D-Rank missions.

"Besides... from what I know, we've completed the number of D-Rank missions that will allow us one C-Rank mission. So, give us one," Naruto demanded, then gets smacked over the head by Sakura.

"You can't talk to the Hokage like that!" She yelled.

Sarutobi chuckled softly, stopping Sakura from going for another punch to the head. "Very well then Naruto..."

Iruka who was listening to all this turns around at the snap of his feet, bewildered. "But Hokage-sama?!"

"No, Naruto is right after all." The boy cracks his ever famous fox-like grin, "I believe I have one C-Rank mission that will benefit them with more experience for the outside world." He presses the buzzer on his intercom, "secretary, send in Tazuna please?"

The door soon opened, and the scent of sake hit their noses. A smelly old drunk of a man wandered in, having just finished taking a swig from a bottle filled with that alcoholic drink.

"I'm the Super Bridge Builder, Tazuna! If you're ninja, you have better protect me with your very life!"

Naruto was starting to regret this...

=0=0=

For a week, Team Seven plus their guide Tazuna had traveled east of the land, traveling towards Nami no Kuni, Land of the Waves, or Wave Country. There was only one incident during that week when a bunch of bandits decided to target them, hoping to kill them and take everything they own. Naruto simply summoned **Cybernetic Vampire Kid** (5/2000/2000).

The adolescent female teen vampire (oddly enough she is classified as a Fiend-Type monster and not a Zombie-Type) spread her mechanical bat-like wings, and levitated in the air and revealed her fangs. The bandits ran off, after they had soiled themselves. Kakashi wouldn't admit it, but it was possibly the only thing that was a plus for Naruto's Outside Realm technology.

And this was the same tactic the boy used to temporarily paralyze him in fear using the Kyuubi card... however, after a night of another camp out and Naruto enjoying every bit of it, being somewhat of an outdoorsman himself, they trekked down a dirt path on yet another sunny day.

_The Five Great Countries are Mizu, Kaminari, Tsuchi, Hi, and Kaze. In translation meaning Water, Lightning, Earth, Fire, and Wind..._

Naruto, whom had his coat tied at his waist with the headphones on and listening to his music, was too deep in thought to notice the water puddle that looked oddly suspicious in the middle of the hot day. Sasuke and Sakura did not notice either, nor did Tazuna, the baka drunk. Kakashi however did... and he walked more slowly.

Then he was ripped to shreds when two figures popped out from the puddle of water, by spiked chain links.

"Crap!" Naruto swore, ripping his headphones off, untying his coat, and tossing it towards Tazuna. He and Sasuke both held their kunai up, as did Sakura somewhat. She was still in a panic over the death of Kakashi.

"One down," the left brother said.

"Now the kids and the old man!"

They charged into battle. Naruto flung his kunai, and the Oni Brothers, the one with the gauntlets, deflected it to a nearby tree, but Naruto ducked as Sasuke attacked head-on. The one with the chains cackled, as he sent his weapon to spear Sakura and Tazuna, had not they been pushed to the ground by Kage Bunshins that were torn instead, conjured by Naruto. The blonde Crawford cursed as Sasuke was knocked to one side, and he leapt into the air, taking careful aim and launched a kunai. The chain that was heading towards the Uchiha was pinned to the tree above him.

"What the hell!?"

The man was knocked down by Kakashi, who saw enough and came out from his position.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura cried out with cheer, amazed that he wasn't dead.

The Oni Brother with the gauntlets snarled, and with a battle cry charged Kakashi, but the man dodged the attack, and knocked him out.

"Well, good work."

"Kakashi-sensei, I thought you were dead," Sakura said.

"Nope... however, something is wrong here. While hiding earlier after they made the first move, I saw them going after Tazuna while trying to take you three out, though you held off..."

"Who are they Kakashi-sensei?' Naruto asked.

"The Oni Brothers of Mizu. And they wanted to kill you for some reason... why is that Tazuna?" He turned to cast a dark glare at the man who was sweating bullets.

"Um... okay, here's the thing..."

_**One hour later...**_

"Okay then... lemme get this straight. Some guy named Gatou popped into Nami no Kuni, and with some blonde-haired aristocrat, together have completely taken over your village, am I correct?" Naruto's arms are crossed, his coat was tied back around his waist again, but his CD Player was turned off and headset tucked into one of the pockets.

"Yes," Tazuna replied, who had opened up the water works explaining his story.

"Well... this Gatou person hired ninjas who are way out of our league. More so for my three students, and I am liable to cancel this mission not because of false information, not outright lying to us. At best, this is a B-Rank... Naruto! Where are you going?"

"If you wanna go back go right ahead! I will not stand by and allow some teme rule over an entire village using fear. If this Gatou person is allowed free into terrorizing an entire country, he could very well be the next person who decided to do the whole _I wanna take over the world_ gig. Rather nip the evil in the bud before it blooms."

Tazuna looked at the other three, before he rushed of thanking Naruto profusely for not going against him. Kakashi sighed and turned to the other two.

"What do you wish to do?"

"If he's confident, so am I," said Sasuke, and he walked off following after the blonde, whom he was beginning to see as a rival. Sakura just nodded mainly to follow Sasuke. Kakashi sighed again.

_This will bite me in the ass..._

* * *

**Cybernetic Vampire Kid 5/2000/2000 Fiend/Effect/Dark  
**_Each time this card inflicts direct Battle Damage to your opponent, Special Summon 1 "Cyber Ring Token" to the field (1/500/500 Machine/Dark). As long as a "Cyber Ring Token" exists, this card cannot be chosen as an attack target._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 007**

**A/N:** Many have done this already, I'm different. So mind the skippage. Rating is going to M, because apparently death is involved.

* * *

"Naruto, where did you get that manga?"

Kakashi had decided to go on with this A-Rank mission it has become now filled with B-Rank near danger. "I learned how that Akimichi guy, Chouji, was able to stash large bags of chips on his person, and followed his example, only instead of food, it's my various items," the blonde replied to his sensei. It was no secret that in Konoha, the Akimichi Clan has always enjoyed the delicate tastes that was food. To them, it was a sin to waste food, especially their village-famous BBQ ribs. It was taboo to call an Akimichi words that describe their weight balance... it's like signing your own death warrant.

"How?"

Naruto grinned. "Like I said: my secret..." And then he resumed reading **The Adventures of Mana the Black Magician Girl**.

Sasuke was glaring holes into Naruto, because his soon-to-be rival was acting as if he wasn't a ninja. What pissed him off was he was currently acting like a low-life civilian. And of course, Naruto's attitude reminded the Uchiha of his older brother when he would go about without a care in the world.

_I'll kill Itachi... and regain my glory in the world..._

_I hope I can get my magazines from Sekai... I miss reading Mana's other adventures..._ These were Naruto's thoughts on the unrated manga of **The Adventures of Mana the Black Magician Girl**. Same storyline, just more... adult...

It was just a quiet affair... as they were nearing their destination.

=0=0=

The ferryman pulled away from the shore as they climbed the hills, and returned back to the main road, now in Nami no Kuni two hours later. Naruto has tagged his place in his good-rated manga and placed it away, and was just quiet with the others. Suddenly, he heard a rustling sound and threw a kunai... hitting the dirt next to a snow white hare. Because of this, Sakura bashed the blonde right over the head. He was knocked out cold because of it...

A Nukenin named Momochi Zubuza had appeared, tasked with the mission of killing Tazuna for the man named Gatou, and sine Naruto was knocked out from that duster to the head by Sakura, which she was scolded for, Kakashi dueled against Zubuza. He nearly won, but when the man was taken out and taken away by an Oinin from Kiri, his chakra levels were too low and so he joined Naruto in the realm of unconsciousness.

=0=0=

"What the hell happened?"

"You're in my home." Naruto opened his eyes and got up from the futon mattress. There was a kind young, beautiful woman. "Hello... I'm Tsunami. I live with my father Tazuna."

"The drunk-Jiji?"

"Yeah... my father," she sweatdropped, "your teacher is resting downstairs... Tazuna managed to led your two other friends here while dragging you and Kakashi-san."

"The last I remember was tossing a kunai at some bushes, thinking someone was following us... and then nothing."

"That girl with the pink hair thought you were killing some bunny and... well she struck you too hard it knocked you unconscious..."

"Oh... I see..." She removed the covers, glad that he was still dressed, and retrieved his coat to wrap around his waist again.

"Is there anything to eat here?"

"Yeah, I'll warm up some left-over dango." She got up and headed off towards the kitchen down the steps. Naruto followed and entered what was the living room, with Sasuke just looking out the window. With his laptop in tow, he finds a spot in a nice quiet corner with a nearby table, and sits down on the floor and switches it on. Gotta thank the Akimichi for developing their secret jutsu to hide more stuff on a single person.

While he was typing away on his laptop, which the clacking noises appeared to be bugging the Uchiha, in entered Sakura and Tazuna through the front door. As he opened up a website, with the volume up at its max, he got up to use the bathroom. When he returned, a familiar tune began to play... yup. Naruto's watching pro wrestling.

"Oh crap, forgot about that match!" Naruto cursed, as he plops down in his pillow and keeps his eyes glowed to the screen.

"What is that you are watching?" The Uchiha grunts.

"Pro wrestling... a match between Jeff Hardy and Triple H," was the blonde's reply.

"Naruto?"

"Hn."

"I'm sorry for... knocking you out like that..."

"Hn."

She glares. "Are you listening to me?"

The crowds cheered, and so does Naruto over the hard takedown Triple H delivers to Jeff Hardy in the ring. She growls and storms off.

=0=0=

"Still can't believe Edge interrupted such a great match," the blonde muttered, as the next day Kakashi had awaken, but was restricted to a set of crutches loaned from a local clinic that barely stayed open.

"Naruto, stop your muttering and keep trying to walk that tree," Kakashi called out without looking up from his book.

Today, Kakashi was teaching his Genin the exercise of Tree Walking. Because of the threat of Zubuza and that Oinin who was apparently the man's accomplice, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke all have to train. This went on for the rest of that week, one Sunday afternoon Naruto refused to leave the house, too busy on the computer watching the Armageddon PPV.

=0=0=

At the end of that week of training chakra control exercises, Naruto was walking along a forest, when he looked up to see a young girl an age who appeared fifteen, on the ground collecting some herbs and plants.

"Hello, are you searching for something?"

"Oh, hello," the girl replied, "yeah, I'm searching for medicinal herbs for a friend of mine."

"Ah... I'm just bored and traveling around the forests..."

She then noticed his Hitai-ate worn around his neck. "Are you a ninja?"

"Yeah... but beforehand I never knew of the shinobi realm. You see, I was born from a village known as Konoha, but for some reason I was taken away after my birth, and left to be adopted by my loving father Crawford J. Pegasus beyond the mists..."

"You're from somewhere else?"

"Yup. It's kind of cool to be a ninja and all, but sometimes I just miss hanging out with my friends, or dueling to the top." He proudly displayed his Duel Disk to the girl, "oh, sorry. I'm Crawford U. Naruto. Just call me Naruto, or fox-boy."

"Fox boy?"

"My whiskers," he stated, showing her the fox-like whisker marks upon his cheeks. She giggled softly.

"They make you look cute."

He blushed a bit.

"So, what is that thing on your arm?"

"It's a Duel Disk; it's a technology from the outside world. This stack of cards is my dueling Deck. It's for a game known world-wide as Duel Monsters. I'm classified as a duelist. But ever since I became a ninja, as it said in the letter after my thirteenth birthday, I'm now a Shinobi Duelist." He activated the device, and with his deck, slots it in.

"I summon to me, **Kyuubi no Kitsune**!" The girl watched as the spiraling lights appeared before them both. She was in a trance seeing the spiraling lights, before a cute little fox appeared, with nine fluffy tails and a cute little growl.

"Kyuubi to the dueling community is my signature monster card. I also love foxes. I even have a pet back at home. Her name is Kyuubi, named after the monster card."

"Wow, it's so... so life-like."

"It's a hologram, or an illusion, but she's a solid one." He turns it off, and Kyuubi disappears from the playing field. He slots his deck back into the case, along with Kyuubi, and locks the Duel Disk up.

"So, I never did get your name."

"Oh, I'm Haku."

"Haku... cute name... for a cute girl..." and being the flirt that he was, he pulled up and wrapped his arms around her. No way could she fool herself into a false gender now.

"Nice." She smacks him across the chest, and he chuckles, letting go. However he remained behind, to help her search for the needed herbs. They were at it all night, until the morning hours when they finally parted ways. Haku couldn't help but feel for this young man. However attracted she was... he was the enemy...

=0=0=

"So, where did you go?" She flinched hearing that cold voice. She turned around and saw that blonde-haired man, wearing the clothes that most rich men or women would wear.

"Ano... I went gathering herbs for Zubuza-sama," she replied. He then pushed her against the wall, and she had a Senbon ready to impale, however he had er in a stalemate; a pistol was cocked towards her head. The cold metal pressed against her temple, and a dark sneer crossed his lips.

"Try it you ninja bitch... I doubt you have any of your fancy techniques to revive someone with a blown skull..."

He removed the gun and holsters it at his side under the trench coat. "Go to your pathetic master... and remember... you tell anyone little girl... you and he will die after I kill off that Gatou man..."

Then he neared closer. "And I know you met that Crawford boy... when you get the chance, kill him and bring his body to me... then I'll make sure you disappear off the radar of this world. That, or you lure him into the open for me to take him out myself."

"How?"

She winced when he backhanded her across the face, and smiled as he stood straight. "Never talk back you foolish little girl... never get a Hunter mad at you, understand?" She picked up the basket and returned to the room where Zubuza was resting as he walked off in another direction, to continue his charade of being a suck-up to the greedy fat man with arthritis-filled legs. Of course she used the small medical jutsu she knew to heal the bruise on her face before walking in.

_If he's Crawford-san's enemy... then he could hopefully save me... but he'll kill us both with that metal object of his easily if I disobey him... what can I do?_

=0=0=

Two days later, after Naruto verbally tore into Inari, and then slapped him twice when he refused to listen despite his teammates thinking it was a bit cruel for him to do so... Naruto woke up to crashes downstairs.

"Kill them both!"

He sprung into action. At the bridge, another battle occurred. Sakura was forced to remain back to protect Tazuna, while Kakashi held round two with Momochi Zubuza. And Haku, under the guise of the Oinin mask, attacked Uchiha Sasuke. The battle gone great, even though Sasuke unlocked the Sharingan, he had still fallen to Haku's ice-oriented jutsu. And this is when, even with the mist up, Naruto had arrived, to see the Oinin take off her mask when Naruto saw her.

"Haku...?"

"Naruto..."

A gunshot rang through the air, interrupting Kakashi from impaling Zubuza with the Chidori jutsu. The sound of a body hitting the ground was heard as the mist faded away. Standing above the fallen dead man, Gatou, was the man Charter Malfoy, whom had blown the greedy man's head wide open. Behind him, the entire village arrived, hoping to throw Gatou and his tyranny out only to se the man they now held courage, now dead to the world.

"Hm... Haku... I thank you for luring Naruto out for me... The Kyuubi Hunters thank you..." He took aim, and fired at Zubuza when Kakashi released his Doton jutsu holding the man down. He collapsed to the ground, struck in the heart. A mad glee radiated in Malfoy's eyes, as Haku screamed out her master's name and rushed to his side. Even Kakashi was shocked as hell, and poor Sakura, about to collapse in a dead faint.

"And now that you have helped me lure Naruto out, you and Zubuza can now die for me."

"You promised we would no longer be hunted by shinobi!" She shouted, with anger in her eyes.

He chuckled softly. "Oh that... ever heard of the term double-cross? Now then, Crawford... I want you to step on up..." he tossed the gun to the aide, as it hit the waters below and began to sink, "and do not worry about those thugs that Gatou hired... they had their last meals with tainted food."

"Sadistic freak... what do you want?"

"A duel... master has told me to duel you for real this time..." He revealed the Duel Disk of his... a familiar green one, which sprouts the blade at the end of the duel arm.

"A duel...?"

"Yes... to determine my status as The-One-Who-Killed-Kyuubi."

"Great," he muttered taking up his Duel Disk and switching it on.

"Now then... I go first since I mad the challenge."

"Naruto, stop! What are you doing?" Kakashi called out.

"Sorry, but he's my business now. This is non-shinobi business so you can't tell me to stop... He'll end up destroying this town if I don't fight him now!"

**Naruto's LP:** 8000  
**Malfoy's LP:** 8000

Malfoy grinned. "Activate the Spell Card: **The Seal of Orichalcos**!"

**Naruto:** 0 Facedown,  
**Malfoy:** Field/Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown,  
**Naruto's LP:** 8000  
**Malfoy's LP:** 8000

Everyone watched as a giant green beam of light shot high into the sky. From nearby, Team Eight led by Yuuhi Kurenai immediately rushed over with her Genin Team following. Hinata however felt something tug at her heart.

_Naruto-kun... Are you alright?_ She thought.

As they got closer, the light slowly faded. For the others, they watched as a six-pointed green star-like pentagram burned itself into the floor of the large bridge, with odd symbols surrounded by two rings. The mad blonde man looked straight up, and glared harshly. They were now tinted red, as the Orichalcos formed upon his forehead.

"Gotta love these cards... their magic still works even long after the main source was destroyed by those Legendary Knights..."

Naruto glared.

"Now Crawford... I want you to remain sealed!"

* * *

A bit short, sounds crappy I know, however many people have done this so much; I wanted to skip past the whole ordeal. Nami is saved as per usual, however... according to some suggestions I allow Haku to live... sorry for those who like Zubuza, but I saw nothing for him to fit in the future. Gatou is dead, and time for another duel to commence. Be forewarned: I will not tolerate people who flame me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 008**

**Naruto:** 0 Facedown,  
**Malfoy:** Field/Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown,  
**Naruto's LP:** 8000  
**Malfoy's LP:** 8000

The power of the Orichalcos held a magic not known by others. Now that Malfoy played the seal, no one could interfere, unless they now held one of those stone fragments... the only few shards of the stone that existed in the world, which survived the destruction of the Legendary Knights.

"Kakashi, stop... the barrier that surrounds us both will not allow others to interfere from outside the seal. The only way to break it is if I win this duel, or if it's broken with a shard fragment of the green stone."

"Yes... and I have one right here." He lifted the necklace, which held a small glass bottle which contained the tiny fragment of the glowing green shard, "so tough luck trying to get in you foolish ninja. Crawford is mine now, so just stand back. I'll get rid of you soon if you wish to die."

After Kakashi failed to shatter the barrier using the Chidori, he simply stepped back, clenching his fists.

"Hokage-sama shall wish to know this," he muttered to himself.

Suddenly, he felt something behind him, and turned around, kunai in hand.

"Hold on damn it, it's just me!" Kurenai yelled.

"Oh, Kurenai... what are you doing here?"

"We just finished a C-Rank mission of our own when we saw that tremendous beam of green light." Her three Genin dropped in as well. Hinata gasped seeing Naruto behind the seal.

"The Orichalcos!" she cries.

"The Orichalcos? Hyuuga Hinata, you know what that is?" Kurenai asks, pointing to the green seal.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled, "Stay back! I'm fine here, Hinata!"

"Naruto-kun!"

"Heheheh... bwahahahaha! Well, well, well, the fox-boy has a girlfriend? Well, this shall be useful information to the Kyuubi Hunters."

Naruto snarls. "Keep her out of this!"

"Make me, Crawford!" He sneers, "I place three cards facedown, and end my turn." The three cards appeared before the man, "make your move..."

**Naruto:** 0 Facedown,  
**Malfoy:** Field/Seal of Orichalcos, 3 Facedown,  
**Naruto's LP:** 8000  
**Malfoy's LP:** 8000

Naruto draws from his deck.

"I still cannot understand how the Orichalcos still exists like this?"

Malfoy smirked. "You'd be surprised..."

"Hmph... I place two cards facedown," they appeared before Naruto, "before summoning forth **Pyramid Turtle** (4/1200/1400) in Defense Mode!" Appearing before Naruto was a turtle the size similar to the Konoha Book Store. However, the shell was shaped like an Egyptian pyramid, sand yellow and golden bronze, with dark brown skin and a weathered look on its rugged reptilian skin.

**Naruto:** 2 Facedown, Pyramid Turtle DEF/1400  
**Malfoy:** Field/Seal of Orichalcos, 3 Facedown,  
**Naruto's LP:** 8000  
**Malfoy's LP:** 8000

"Hmph... weak." He drew, "I activate one of my facedown cards. **Pot of Greed**." He drew two more cards, "then I summon **Zombie Cockatoo** (4/1100/800) in Attack Mode."

Appearing with a haunted-like shrilling squawk was a cockatoo bird, only the size of the average human teenager. It spread its rotting wings, and with hollowed out eyes, its mouth dripped some bugs that ate away its flesh. However, on its head the Orichalcos made its mark, and the bird's hollow eyes began to glow blood red. It gained an increase of 500 attack points from the Orichalcos.

**Naruto:** 2 Facedown, Pyramid Turtle DEF/1400  
**Malfoy:** Field/Seal of Orichalcos, 2 Facedown, Zombie Cockatoo ATK/1600  
**Naruto's LP:** 8000  
**Malfoy's LP:** 8000

"Next I play **Contact with the Potions Master**, and use its effect to decrease your Life Points by two thousand. Liquefy that turtle into soup!" The bird squawks, and spits form its large beak a stream of piss-colored acid. The turtle cried before it was destroyed. From the Spell Card, he took 2000 damage.

**Naruto:** 2 Facedown,  
**Malfoy:** Field/Seal of Orichalcos, 2 Facedown, Zombie Cockatoo ATK/1600  
**Naruto's LP:** 6000  
**Malfoy's LP:** 8000

"You do know what happens when my turtle's been destroyed, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, just go on already."

Naruto grinned. "I Special Summon **Kyuubi no Kitsune** (6/2200/2000)!"

**Naruto:** 2 Facedown, Kyuubi no Kitsune ATK/2200  
**Malfoy:** Field/Seal of Orichalcos, 2 Facedown, Zombie Cockatoo ATK/1600  
**Naruto's LP:** 6000  
**Malfoy's LP:** 8000

Because this was a Special Summon, Kyuubi appeared in a towering inferno of flames, in her feral form. As in, the very same Kyuubi that Konoha faced years ago on the same night Naruto was born. She unleashed a howling cry, and snarls, her tails whipping angrily.

Kurenai gasped, and Kiba stumbled back, tripping on a discarded saw blade. Shino's bugs felt agitated, and everyone could feel the immense chakra rolling off the fox. Familiar demonic chakra... which also began to radiate from Naruto...

Kakashi's mind was reeling, feeling the familiar chakra that had taken his sensei away. _Kyuubi!? The same demonic aura is radiating off Naruto, but why? As far as Hokage-sama knows, Naruto's adoptive father never told Naruto about the burden he was placed with at his birth..._

"**The Seal of Orichalcos,"** Kyuubi spoke, growling still. Kakashi bit back the urge to try and kill the fox, but why did it speak as if it was truly alive? The real Kyuubi was, and hopefully is, sealed within Naruto.

"We must win this if we are to survive," Naruto replied back to his Duel Monsters spirit.

"**Got it, kit,"** she said.

"Hm, so that's your Duel Spirit... I heard of a few people in this world whom had the power to actually develop and own their own Duel Monsters Spirit..."

"Duel Spirit?" Kurenai whispered.

"That's right. Kyuubi's been with me for as long as I can remember." Kyuubi bares her fangs with a toothy grin.

"Hmph... make your move, Crawford."

"Hm... I summon **Injection Fairy Lily** (3/400/2000)!"

The fairy with the sexified nurse outfit appeared. Although instead of being cheery, she was angry and sitting side saddle on her floating large syringe. Reason was due to the evil magic that formed this very field.

"Lily, vaccinate that zombie bird!" She grinned, and shot across the field. Her attack suddenly went up, while Naruto lost more Lie Points, due to activating her card effect during this stage of battle.

"Kyuubi, Kitsune-bi!"

The fox generated several greenish purple fireballs, and launched them, all pelting Malfoy.

**Naruto:** 2 Facedown, Kyuubi no Kitsune ATK/2200, Injection Fairy Lily ATK/3400  
**Malfoy:** Field/Seal of Orichalcos, 2 Facedown,  
**Naruto's LP:** 4000  
**Malfoy's LP:** 4000

"Dian Keto the Cure Master!" Naruto called out, activating the healing Spell Card.

**Naruto:** 1 Facedown, Kyuubi no Kitsune ATK/2200, Injection Fairy Lily ATK/3400  
**Malfoy:** Field/Seal of Orichalcos, 2 Facedown,  
**Naruto's LP:** 5000  
**Malfoy's LP:** 4000

"C'mon you piece of crap! Take your best shot!"

Malfoy grins, as the next card drawn will help him immensely. "Fine then... I activate the Ritual Card, **The Demon from Underworld Prison**!" Rising from the ground behind him was a giant arcane gate of demonic entity. From the waters, several spiraling spires of black obelisk rose, each sharp tip balancing blood red fireballs. The sky seemed to darken as clouds gathered around. Noxious purple clouds.

"Heh... you shall regret those words, because I now have two monsters that can easily help me. I Tribute from my hand **Chakra** (7/2450/2000) and **Molten Lizard** (5/1700/1300), in order to bring forth a demon of such evil, his name is of an extreme taboo. A feared demon whose name was left forgotten, because of the terrible things he's done in the past."

The Molten Lizard looked like the running magma from an active volcano, only in dragon-like form, while the creature Chakra looked like a hideous demon with sharp claws and a single large eye wrapped in purple skin. They transformed into energy, all spiraling into the keyhole in the center, with horns jutting forth. The chains that kept it sealed disintegrated into dust, while the paper seal on front in words which read "SEAL" slowly went up in flames. Finally, the ominous sounds of locks unlocking, and rusty gears echo as they move to open the gate.

"Now he returns, released from his sealed prison... a creature of destruction, **He Who Shall Not Be Named** (9/3400/4000)!"

The gates slowly opened, revealing within an underground cave lit by the fires of hell. Horrified screams rang through the air, as the demonic creature walked slowly from the cavern world he was sealed in. The door soon closed with an audible clang thus silencing the demon wails from the caves, but the demonic man continued to walk towards Malfoy. He stood there with a smug expression on his face, as the ritual gates slowly vanished from existence.

He was pale-skinned, with a beautiful handsome face. His eyes burned red like the brimstone of hell. His hair fell in long black curtains, with two long antenna-like licks of stiff hair, coated in diamond and as red as blood. Tall, lanky, but coated in a small layer of muscle, he was bare-chested, revealing the numerous scars that danced across his pale skin. However, his right pectoral muscle had several rust brown bolts impaled into his skin, which also held down gunmetal gray metal, decorated with the written kanji "TERROR FROM HELL". Gauntlets decorated his shoulders, shaped like horned human skulls. A series of belts strapped up and down his forearms, and he wore black bracer gloves with the fingers exposed. The pants he wore were made of leather, black as the night and looked tight around crotch area. The leggings however flared outward, and below the knees stitched with silver armor plating. The boots were large, thick, and brown, with metal iron bolted around the sole of the feet. A large belt around his waist held a dangerous wicked sword, and jutting from the shoulder blades were black raven wings the spans the demon man's height. They were currently folded neatly against his back.

**Naruto:** 1 Facedown, Kyuubi no Kitsune ATK/2200, Injection Fairy Lily ATK/3400  
**Malfoy:** Field/Seal of Orichalcos, 2 Facedown, He Who Shall Not Be Named ATK/3400  
**Naruto's LP:** 5000  
**Malfoy's LP:** 4000

His pale blue lips curled back into a cruel smile. "Come forth to me, my faithful pet..." **His Master's Faithful Pet** (7/2550/2700) burst through the bridge, sending splinters of wood as a giant snake rose from the water. Then two more rips were heard, but instead of the bridge suffering damage, the snake heads had split from one to three. The main head was of a cobra, the left head was an Asp, while the right head resembled a cross of Manda the Snake Boss and an ugly-ass pit bull. Their eyes lit red, but the main head held the Orichalcos seal, and He Who Shall Not Be named, grinned as the Orichalcos empowered him.

**Naruto:** 1 Facedown, Kyuubi no Kitsune ATK/2200, Injection Fairy Lily ATK/3400  
**Malfoy:** Field/Seal of Orichalcos, 2 Facedown, He Who Shall Not Be Named ATK/3900, His Master's Faithful Pet ATK/3050  
**Naruto's LP:** 5000  
**Malfoy's LP:** 4000

"My demon from the underworld... show them why you are the most feared of the human race," Malfoy politely yet insanely asked.

"Not so fast!" He Who Shall Not Be Named had hot across the field, with his giant claymore blade ready to carve, "**Negate Attack**!" Sudden the demon man collided with a barrier that forced him back with a nasty snarl.

**Naruto:** 0 Facedown, Kyuubi no Kitsune ATK/2200, Injection Fairy Lily ATK/3400  
**Malfoy:** Field/Seal of Orichalcos, 2 Facedown, He Who Shall Not Be Named ATK/3900, His Master's Faithful Pet ATK/3050  
**Naruto's LP:** 5000  
**Malfoy's LP:** 4000

"Lucky brat..." He ended his turn.

Naruto smirked. "Time for some payback, Malfoy. I activate **Swords of Sealing Light**!" A rain of blades shot down, immobilizing the demon and his pet. Malfoy glares heatedly.

**Naruto:** Spell/Swords of Sealing Light, 0 Facedown, Kyuubi no Kitsune ATK/2200, Injection Fairy Lily ATK/3400  
**Malfoy:** Field/Seal of Orichalcos, 2 Facedown, He Who Shall Not Be Named ATK/3900, His Master's Faithful Pet ATK/3050  
**Naruto's LP:** 5000  
**Malfoy's LP:** 4000

_If I only had Gentlemen Shardal, I could atleast get rid of those demonic monsters..._ "I end my turn."

Malfoy drew, and summoned **Giant Virus** (2/1000/100), then used **Shelled Membrane** (2/1300/500) to increase its status, other than the boost of the Orichalcos seal. Because of Shelled Membrane, Giant Virus near resembled an X-Core with a Beam power. The "revealed eye" in the front of the shelled virus held the Orichalcos seal on it.

**Naruto:** Spell/Swords of Sealing Light, 0 Facedown, Kyuubi no Kitsune ATK/2200, Injection Fairy Lily ATK/3400  
**Malfoy:** Field/Seal of Orichalcos, Spell/Shelled Membrane, 1 Facedown, He Who Shall Not Be Named ATK/3900, His Master's Faithful Pet ATK/3050, Giant Virus ATK/1800  
**Naruto's LP:** 5000  
**Malfoy's LP:** 4000

Naruto drew. Still no Mirror Force of Gentlemen Shardal. He passed his turn. Malfoy grinned, and ended his turn. Naruto drew again, and this time yielded the desired card. Not Shardal, but this will help atleast. Malfoy drew, knowing he was going to attack, and Naruto passed his turn, setting a card on the field.

**Naruto:** 1 Facedown, Kyuubi no Kitsune ATK/2200, Injection Fairy Lily ATK/3400, Set Monster  
**Malfoy:** Field/Seal of Orichalcos, Spell/Shelled Membrane, 1 Facedown, He Who Shall Not Be Named ATK/3900, His Master's Faithful Pet ATK/3050, Giant Virus ATK/1800  
**Naruto's LP:** 5000  
**Malfoy's LP:** 4000

"Ha! Now I can attack!" Malfoy stated as the blades shattered away, "He Who Shall Not Be Named! Destroy Crawford now! Slaughter Kyuubi no Kitsune!" The fox snarls, bracing back. Naruto flashed a wicked smile.

"No way in hell," he stated, "Activate **Mirror Force**!" A barrier of rainbow like glass suddenly springs up before Kyuubi, and also shielding Lily as well who clung onto Naruto. Kyuubi cackles as He Who Shall Not Be Named strikes the glass instead of the nine-tailed bijuu.

"So long, shit head," Kyuubi says. The glass shattered with an explosive force. He Who Shall Not Named cries out as the Trap slowly eliminated him. His faithful pet fell under force, and collapsed to the ground before shattering as well. And of course, before Giant Virus exploded messily and disintegrated away, it had released a burst of energy from its membrane eye, striking Naruto in the chest. Lily gasped and kneeled down, helping her duelist up.

As the destruction slowly calmed, Sasuke woke up from his sleep Haku forced him under with the same method used to "kill" Zubuza the first time around. Malfoy smirked as two more of those Viruses appeared on the field. Then, the Orichalcos boosted their strength.

**Naruto:** 0 Facedown, Kyuubi no Kitsune ATK/2200, Injection Fairy Lily ATK/3400, Set Monster  
**Malfoy:** Field/Seal of Orichalcos, 1 Facedown, Giant Virus x2 ATK/1500  
**Naruto's LP:** 4500  
**Malfoy's LP:** 4000

"I activate my last two Shelled Membrane Spell Cards."

**Naruto:** 0 Facedown, Kyuubi no Kitsune ATK/2200, Injection Fairy Lily ATK/3400, Set Monster  
**Malfoy:** Field/Seal of Orichalcos, Spell/Shelled Membrane x2, 0 Facedown, Giant Virus x2 ATK/1800  
**Naruto's LP:** 4500  
**Malfoy's LP:** 4000

Naruto sneered. "Flip Summon: **Gentlemen Shardal** (4/2000/1500)!" Shardal appeared, and unleashed an explosive crystal-like blast that tore the monsters, but the same results occurred as before.

"Master, are you alright?" Shardal questioned. Naruto knew his audience could hear everything that was happening. Kakashi narrowed his eyes, wondering what the hell was going on here.

Lily helped the teenager up. "Yeah, I'm fine here," he replied.

**Naruto:** 0 Facedown, Kyuubi no Kitsune ATK/2200, Injection Fairy Lily ATK/3400, Gentlemen Shardal ATK/2000  
**Malfoy:** Field/Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown,  
**Naruto's LP:** 3500  
**Malfoy's LP:** 4000

"Shardal, Kyuubi! Finish Malfoy off now!"

As Kyuubi and Shardal prepared their attacks, Malfoy snarls, and rips of his necklace. "You won't get rid of me so easily! You may have won this duel, but it's now declared a draw!"

The four stared as Malfoy pops the cork open, and throws the shard towards the barrier behind him. The Duel Disks had shut down as the energy wave exploded outward, as the veil of magic was shattered. Kyuubi returned into her small spirit form clinging to Naruto's left shoulder, while Lily and Shardal returned to their decks, but glad that their master was safe.

Everyone was blown straight to the ground, and Malfoy took this chance to roll to the side, and land painfully into a speed boat, which drove off on remote control, the device which he held. Naruto coughed as the resulting magical explosions had blown a bigger hole into the bridge, which prevented civilians from crossing the near completed bridge now.

"Naruto-kun!" Kyuubi vanishes as Hinata tackled the boy from behind. In his mind, the blonde could hear the spirit's fox-like giggle... as much as a fox could.

Naruto smiled softly.

"Hinata-chan..."

"I was worried... you wouldn't make it out of that weird thing..."

"The Orichalcos... never thought Malfoy would save his own life when on the losing end..."

"Must all of your fights with those Hunter settle on your card game Duel Monsters?' The pale-eyed girl asked.

"Yes it does. Don't ask me why, but most fights are settled with Duel Monsters."

She smiled, then smack shim upside the head and continues hugging the blonde. Haku walked over, and kneeled down.

"I have no where to go... Zubuza is dead..."

"You're going to be a target of the Kyuubi Hunters now Haku... listen I do not care what anyone says, you're coming back with me, okay?"

Haku looked up. "But... are you sure? I mean... I was the enemy..."

"Gatou is dead because of Malfoy I would guess... and Malfoy and his group of friends would not only go after me, but anyone who is associated with me... you're coming with me... be like my half sister if you will. You said you were an orphan, right, with no last name?"

She nodded, while Hinata watched this where she was.

"You're Uzumaki Haku, okay?"

"Uzumaki Haku...?"

He smiled softly. "It's my middle name. Crawford Uzumaki Naruto..."

"I accept, Naruto-kun."

And here, Hinata felt something odd... and her desire to remain with Naruto increased.

"Naruto-kun, what is a Duel Spirit?" Hinata asks.

* * *

And thus ends the Wave Arc. It's crappy I know, but the Chunnin Exams, now that I shall make different... very much different. Giant Virus is the alternate name ot the monster card Giant Germ, just for those who are confused.

**He Who Shall Not Be Named 9/3400/4000 Fiend/Ritual/Effect/Dark**  
_This monster can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card "The Demon from Underworld Prison". Special Summon to the field from the graveyard any 3 Zombie-Type Monsters in Defense Position, and 1 'His Master's Faithful Pet"._

**His Master's Faithful Pet 7/2550/2700 Reptile/Effect/Earth**  
_This card cannot be Special Summoned or Set, except by the effect of "He Who Shall Not Be Named"._

**Molten Lizard 5/1700/1300 Dragon/Fire**

**The Demon from Underworld Prison - Ritual Spell**  
_This card is used to Ritual Summon "He Who Shall Not Be Named". You must also offer monsters whose total Levels equal 9 or more as a Tribute from the field or your hand._

**Shelled Membrane - Equip Spell  
**_This card can only be equipped to "Giant Virus". Increase "Giant Virus" by 300 Attack and 400 Defense points._

**Contact with the Potions Master - Quick-Play Spell**  
_Select and activate 1 of the following 2 effects:  
1_●_ Increase your Life Points by 1800 points.  
1_●_ Inflict 2000 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points.  
2_●_ Select 1 Zombie-Type monster and Special Summon it to the field in face-up Attack Position, for a Tribute of 1100 Life Points.  
2_●_ Decrease the status of 1 monster your opponent controls by 800 points for 3 turns._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 009**

"Huh, I never knew Kusa decided to open up a new golf resort." Naruto tosses the paper down onto the table the next morning, and sips his morning tea, "didn't know people PLAYED golf in the Elemental Countries..."

Asuma chuckled. "It's a new sport that's gotten popular two years ago. Mostly played by civilians and retirees..."

"Ah... so when the old man retires from being Hokage... hm, I think I got the perfect gift for him, a set of golf clubs. Also usable to beat back idiots..."

The man just gave out an even bigger laugh, before he stood up, finished his tea and left to pick up his Genin team at their usual meeting, the BBQ Hot Spot.

"So, Haku-chan, are you doing well?"

She nodded. "Of course I am. I think I'm getting used to this game Duel Monsters though. Not as well as you..."

He smiled softly. Three weeks ago they had all returned from Nami, and Haku was living with Naruto at the Sarutobi Estate. Konohamaru had already begun calling her big sister. Oh, and the repaired and finally completed bridge was named the Crawford Bridge. In those three weeks, Naruto had decided to create a card for Haku in memory of the man who had before they met, cared for her and taken care of her. After some calling to his father, an online selection of cards, and one e-mail, two decks had arrived in one week; air dropped into the village by someone Pegasus trusted the most. Sarutobi was alerted ahead of time, so that was a mission for the Rookie Nine. One deck was for Haku, and the second was for Hinata, who was interested in the game. With their new decks, they also gotten their own Duel Disks, and Pegasus even sent a third box filled with Booster packs. As for Haku, her signature card would be **The Kiri Swordsman** (6/2400/1950). Her deck was a selection of cards that represented Ice, Water, among other cold-related elements. As for Hinata, she chose a selection of Fairy and Spellcaster cards. Part of her deck was the Allure Queen series, and the One-Winged Kitsune series.

"Why don't you take your deck out and we'll have an old-fashioned table duel, hm?"

"Sure, but Naruto-kun, do you have somewhere to go today?"

"No... I don't think so," Naruto replied, scratching his chin.

And so, shuffling their decks, they drew five cards each, and began their duel.

=0=0=

"Duel Monsters is also kind of like a strategy game."

The front door opened and in stepped Kakashi, with Sasuke and Sakura walking behind their sensei an hour later (look at that, Kakashi was just an hour late for the usual team meeting that Naruto forgot was held today).

"Ah. I just hope I can be as good as you are," Haku said, flip-summoning her **Nymph** (4/1500/1300). Naruto's attack could not destroy Nymph due to its effect (This card is not destroyed as a result of battle when this card battles with a monster with an ATK of 2000 or more. Battle Calculation applied normally). Naruto's monster, Kyuubi no Kitsune, at an attack strength of 2200, depleted 700 from her total, bring her down to 5300.

"Two cards down, your move Haku-chan."

Kakashi cleared his throat. "Naruto. You were late."

"Eh? Late for what?"

Haku placed another card facedown, and sacrificed her Nymph for **Malboro** (5/2300/2500). She used it to eliminate Kyuubi. Naruto took out two wooden coins with a fox head on the face, to represent the fox tokens as per the destruction of his prized card. He lost only 100 Life Points, and is down to 4000 even.

"The meeting was today," Kakashi stated.

"Yeah Naruto! Don't be like Kakashi-sensei," Sakura said with an edge in her voice.

"I thought that meeting was for tomorrow!" Naruto yelled.

"Nope, today, not tomorrow... must have your calendar marked wrong."

"Your move, Naruto-kun."

One hour later, Naruto won the duel with just 1900 Life Points remaining, but Haku was close to beating the boy herself. He won by using the effect of **Minerva the White Fox** to Special Summon her while having low LP.

"You're doing well Haku. Just remember to keep faith in the Heart of the Cards. That's what Yuugi taught me, and it hasn't failed him since." Another knock on the door was heard. Haku got up while Naruto shuffled his deck to answer the door. Opening it, there stood Hinata with Team Eight behind her.

"Ohayo, Hinata," she greeted.

"Ohayo, Haku," she replied. Both ladies were glaring at one another. Why? They both love Naruto... it's like Ino and Sakura fighting over Sasuke. But here's the kicker: Hinata and Haku both love Naruto, but Naruto loves them both though currently they're like his best friends, but Kiba is in love with Hinata, who only sees the Inuzuka as only a friend.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto greeted, and she walks into Sarutobi's home and glomps him. At the door Haku grits her teeth, her soft growl picked up by Hinata's two team mates.

"Hello Naruto-kun," called a familiar voice.

"Oh Naruto, we had a mission today, to escort your father to the village."

"Pegasus!" Naruto got up and tackle the man into a hug.

The man chuckled softly, hugging his son back.

"It's so good to see you again, Naruto. I truly missed you. And I have some guests..."

"Eh?"

"Naruto!" Pegasus had gotten out of the way because of the dog pile by Naruto's friends from Duel Academy. Kurenai walked in with Kiba and Shino, and stood by Kakashi, Sasuke, Haku, Sakura, and Hinata. Pegasus chuckled still.

"Well, this shall be very interesting," Pegasus spoke up.

"So, you're Crawford Pegasus, Naruto's father," Kakashi said, "I'm his Jounin-sensei, Hatake Kakashi."

"Ah, I heard about you. A pervert with that book of yours, and chronically late."

"Maa, maa, I'm not always late," Kakashi reasoned.

"Yeah right," Sakura muttered.

"So, what's it like being the only duelist in a community the rest of the world doesn't know?" Judai asked.

"Kind of boring... So far I only converted two girls into possible duelists. Hinata-chan and Haku-chan. Hey, let's take this to my room your guys." The others agreed and followed the blonde.

"Naruto, wait..."

"Is something the matter, Kakashi-san?" Pegasus questioned.

"Yes... I nominated my team fo the Chunnin Exams..." He took out three forms, and handed the two to Sasuke and Sakura.

"Hm, no problem. I'll let my son know. I'm sure he'll agree."

Kakashi didn't want to, but he acknowledged it and handed the third form over to the odd man with odd-colored hair.

"Well, if Naruto does agree, head over to the Academy tomorrow at nine in the morning. Ja." He poofed away into smoke.

"I'm going to see Naruto-kun," Hinata told Kurenai, and quickly left the room.

"I'm going too." Haku quickly followed.

Pegasus smiled, and carried the trunk filled with Naruto's other things and followed the two girls. Sasuke decided to leave with a grunt leaving his lips. Sakura followed like a lost puppy dog. Kurenai sighed.

"You two are dismissed." And she exited the door. Shino shrugged and left without a word and Kiba... he wanted to follow Hinata, but didn't want to intrude so he too left. Akamaru barked at his master, and the ruff-looking boy smirked. Akamaru suggested having some ribs for lunch.

=0=0=

"Yeah, we were all sworn to secrecy to not reveal about the ninja community... odd it reminds me of those Harry Potter books that English woman published." Naruto chuckled. The friends of his was the Ishtal siblings, Yuki Judai, Tenjouin Asuka, Marufuji Sho, Kenzan Tyranno, Saotome Rei (who is fighting Asuka for Judai's love), and Lansing Altec.

"I asked Yuugi-kun if he and Anzu were willing to come but they couldn't. The others are all busy as well, so it was just I and your friends." He then handed his son the form Kakashi granted him, "oh, and your sensei apparently nominated you and your two team mates into the Chunnin Exams Sarutobi told me about."

"Wait, so you guys are going to be here until the Chunnin Exams?"

"Yup. It'll be nice to see what a real ninja can do. Must be fun," Judai said.

Naruto chuckled. "Half of the time it's fun. Trust me; you'd all rather remain as Duelists." Kyuubi chuckled softly, and the fox looked over towards Judai, and saw Winged Kuriboh just idly floating beside his duelist. Casting a glance towards the Ishtals, in the corner stood their alter-ego spirits; Black Magician Sekai, and Black Magician Girl Rin.

"Say, what did the Chancellor say about this?" Naruto asked his father.

"Oh? Who else did I trust with having to send that air-drop of Duel Monsters items?" Pegasus questioned his son.

"Wait, the Chancellor knows?" Asuka asked the Duel Monsters creator.

The man smiled. "Yes he does."

=0=0=

Naruto's friends were given guest rooms to stay at in the Sarutobi Estate, considering it has many extra bedrooms and all. The Ishtals stayed together as usual, Judai roomed with Sho, Tyranno and Altec stayed in another room, while Asuka and Rei shared a room themselves. Pegasus was granted one himself, but currently he was with Sarutobi at the Hokage Tower. Haku and Hinata... well, while Naruto was on his laptop playing Super Mario World - The Second Reality Project Reloaded, the two girls were busy arguing over who gets to be with Naruto. He couldn't hear them because they had applied a Privacy jutsu, plus Naruto was wearing his headphones.

"Why are you so clingy to Naruto-kun?"

"Me clingy? He's helped me find herbs for Zubuza-sama before that Malfoy-teme murdered him before my eyes. He's taken me in and fought the council of this village just to allow me in."

"Naruto-kun saved me from being killed. Malfoy and that Rain person broke into the village and used me as bait to force Naruto-kun to duel. I was going to be killed if he didn't win..."

"I love Naruto for saving me from living the rest of my life alone," Haku told Hinata.

"I love Naruto because he's strong, brave, and doesn't care what anybody says about him."

"I saw him first."

"No, I saw him first!"

Poor Naruto, he's unaware that two girls want him so desperately...

=0=0=

The next day, Naruto joined his two team mates, who were waiting for him patiently. Of course, it was fifteen minutes after nine, but that's only because his lateness is due to having to cook breakfast for his friends. He IS one of the few who can cook up something well. He would have remained much longer but his father thankfully took over. In his original attire that he wore upon coming to Konoha, he ignored the yelling from Sakura's loud mouth and walked into the academy, wearing his Duel Disk as per usual.

As the three walked up a few staircases they heard commotion coming from above. When they finally got up the stairs they saw that a bunch of Genin was stationed outside the designated doors with two other Genin blocking the doorway.

"Come on let us through!" shouted one of the Genin angrily. This kid wore a Kumo headband.

"Get lost you brats. The Chunnin exam ain't easy. Hell we've even failed it three times in a row. Those that take this exam, either quit being a shinobi, or they forfeit their life in this exam. So, in a sense, we are helping you guys out," one of the Genin explained.

"B-b-but please, l-let us through," said one of the Genin, whom Naruto recognized.

"I said get lost!" Naruto rushed in and took the punch, as his head snaps around. However, having learned some martial arts, he snaps his leg around, clocking the guy across the side of the skull. He went down to the ground.

"Never try and harm one of my precious," He hissed dangerously.

"And you can drop that Genjutsu you have placed," Sasuke spoke up. And the plate shimmered, revealing the true room number.

"Hmph, lucky hit, but dodge this!" The other Genin went for a punch, but Lee suddenly came in between, blocking the punch, while also holding off Sasuke who went in for a kick.

"Hey Lee," Naruto greets the spandex-wearing boy.

"Ohayo, my youthful friend Naruto!" Lee shouts out.

He smiled a bit, as his ears stopped ringing from the joyful and loud shout. He grabs Hinata's hands in his and smiles to her.

"Are you okay?"

Lee spurs on about youth before asking Sakura on a date.

"Y-Yeah, I am, Naruto-kun. Arigatou..."

Sakura coldly shoots down the boy, before he decides to issue this year's Rookie of the Year (Sasuke was first, with Naruto in second) to a quick match while many decide to go to the real meeting area.

"No one harms my friends, or even attempts to harm them." And Kiba watches on, jealously sprung in his eyes.

"Naruto, c'mon, let's go see Sasuke-kun beat that weirdo up!"

"Sasuke versus Lee? Nah, Lee will whip him good."

"That weirdo creep with the green spandex? Yeah right!" But she followed into the door which was in truth the indoor gymnasium of the academy.

As Naruto walks off with Hinata, holding her hand by the way, Kiba growls and followed after, and Shino just shakes his head. He's going to make sure Kiba didn't do anything foolish; he could see, and his Kikai Bugs could detect, that Hinata had it in for the blonde enigma, Crawford U. Naruto. And while he waited with Hinata and her team outside the right area, Naruto was spared the Sunset Genjutsu that Sakura had the displeasure to view for the first time, possibly scaring her life.

So, let's skip on ahead. Inside, there were the other Genins from other countries waiting, holding small talk or whatnot. However, the moment Team Seven with Team Eight walked into the testing room they were blessed with the sight of Genin from almost every village glaring at them with great intensity. Each member felt the slightest bit of killing intent that was radiating from some of the more annoyed Genin. Ame were the most noticeable.

The glares however lessened, and soon normalcy returned... well, as much normal as it could be.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Naruto sweeps Hinata off her feet and dives out of the way. Sasuke ducks out of the way. Kiba got tackled by Yamanaka Ino.

"Leave my Sasuke-kun alone!" Sakura yelled. Let's begin the Kunoichi Bitch Fest.

"Hey Hinata-chan." He grins cheekily, and she blushes, though she tightens her grip around him.

"Naruto! Hey!" Tenten says walking into the room with Neji and Lee.

"Ah, hey Panda-chan, Lee, Neji..." Neji grunts and crossed his arms, while Lee spurs on about youth before Tenten silences him with a glare.

"So... you two dating?"

A smug smile crosses the older girl's lips as Hinata hops out of Naruto's arms and both began to stammer and blush. She giggles softly.

"Mendokuse," Shikamaru mutters. Chouji continues eating his chips.

"You know you guys really need to keep it down." Teams Seven, Eight, Ten, and Team Gai turned to see a teen with white hair, wearing a strange purple outfit with glasses walking towards them as he fixed perching his glasses on his face, "You guys are rookies that just recently came out of the academy I have to guess, so I would recommend that you all just keep quiet... well except you. From what I heard, you were born here but was raised outside the village."

"True. Crawford U. Naruto, Shinobi duelist."

Kabuto chuckles softly. "Yes, your Duel Monsters game is quite the talk among the younger children. Especially after that incident with you, Miss Hyuuga, and those two outsiders." He suddenly wraps his arms around Hinata as a shield, a soft growl escaping his throat.

"Who do you think you are?" Ino questioned, slightly miffed at the newcomer, taking a bit to look over how possessive Naruto was just moments ago.

"My name is Kabuto, and you know that this is the Chunnin Exams; we have ninja from around the Elemental Countries. Those three are from Ame; I hear they have rather short tempers," Kabuto muttered.

"Kabuto-san, that's your name right?" Sakura asked the white-haired teenager.

"Yes you are correct," he answered.

"Is this your second time taking this exam?"

"Oh no," said the boy while chuckling slightly, "This is actually going to be my seventh time in this exam."

"Hm, must be hard, yet you don't quit, right?"

"Yes... something like that," Kabuto replies, fixing his glasses so they don't fall of his face.

"Hm... so Hinata-chan how's your deck?"

"They're fine."

She pulls out her deck from the card case she wore, which she fixed to her leg using one of those gun straps, only altered for the hard case. "I especially like Kochi the One-Winged Kitsune and his Angel form." She slips it back in, "ano, I also did what you asked me of and learned how to use a basic Sealing Scroll, Naruto-kun. Though I'm getting used to wearing it like you are..."

Yes, she has been wearing her white, indigo, and lavender Duel Disk on her arm. For you see, she is still wearing the same pants, shoes, and undershirt, it's just her coat was made into a vest-type.

"So, do you know anything about this exam?" asked Ino. The attention was shifted from the couple to Kabuto once again.

"Why yes I do. See, even if I fail I have been doing some research on some information I've been gathering for these past six times taking this exam." He reached to his supply pouch and pulled out a stack of cards, "I call these my Ninja info cards or Nin-fo for a short but catchy term."

Holding out a random card he poured some chakra into it and the card changed from a blank white sheet to a graph showing all the shinobi counties. "This is a graph of all the shinobi that were sent here for this exam. However, in order to see these cards you must use my chakra otherwise it will look like a blank card."

"Do you have information on certain individuals?" Sasuke asked Kabuto, as he looked at the teen with curiosity.

"Yes of course, all I need is a name and it should be easy."

"Sabaku no Gaara, Rock Lee, and Crawford Naruto."

"Hm... yes... Naruto. As he stated, known as the Shinobi Duelist. He lived outside the village for thirteen years and returned on his thirteenth to become a shinobi, as agreed upon his caretaker and the Sandaime Hokage. His skills as a shinobi are questionable; however he seems to be a bit of a prodigy, and knows how to think ahead of his opponents."

"In tournaments around the world, I've ranked Number Two in the Top Twenty-Five Regional Championship of the United Kingdom, ranked Number Twelve in the Top Fifty Regional Championship of Japan, and ranked Number Nine in the Top Fifty Regional Championship of North America. And during my time, I have in ways helped avert a criminal organization and a man from in two separate occasions from controlling the world: The Society of Light and Nightshroud."

"Ah yes... that didn't relate to ninja business so I didn't put it down... However as a note, you have a criminal organization who call themselves the Kyuubi Hunters," all heads snap at Naruto fo the mentioning of the fabled bijuu of legend, "who so far have forced you into a duel to save Miss Hyuuga from death. And again you were thrusted in a similar duel with your card game during a C Rank Mission you and your team mates Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura, under leader of Hatake Kakashi, changed into an S-Rank Mission. Also, you completed a total of 14 D Rank Missions."

"Malfoy," He hissed angrily, releasing a bit of Killing Intent. However it faded away when Hinata grabbed his hands in hers and squeezed them. She is still in his embrace. Ino couldn't believe it that much, but when Sasuke hits her mind... she does a 180.

"Okay..." Business as usual with the room, "Rock Lee... his accomplishments so far are 24 D-rank missions, 14 C-rank. His Taijutsu has improved this year, and he has gained attention as a talented Genin but didn't partake in the exam last year so this will be his first time just like all of you. However, compared to last year his Taijutsu skills are almost off the charts, while his Genjutsu and his Ninjutsu are below average. His teammates are Hyuuga Neji and Tenten, under Jounin-sensei Maito Gai."

The final card. "Sabaku no Gaara... His accomplishments are 10 C-ranked, 2 B-rank, and one A-rank, impressive. Not bad for a Genin. But anyway, since he is from another country I don't have much information on him. Although in all his mission reports, he has yet to receive a single injury since being in an active roster. All I know about his team mates are that they are his sister and brother."

Sasuke was placing that information away for later, however he still doesn't know much about Naruto in terms of ninja skills. For all he knows he could be better than him... and well, that just pisses him off.

"No injuries? That's just insane," Kiba said.

"Yes, well maybe... I doubt that most of these people have returned from missions without a scratch, but most of the Genin here are the top amongst other Genin from their village. Though I'm not too sure about Oto, since their village was just created late last year I believe."

The trio outside heard this, and launched an attack. Kabuto dodge it, but suddenly hit the ground on knees and threw up, his glasses breaking.

"Ha! Put this in your cards! Team Oto shall beat you fuckers!" The smallest of the male urged.

"Alright, you punks that's enough bullshitting around! Find a seat and sit down!" Ibiki yelled, storming in and pushing the three Oto Genin into the room, "there shall be no killing or outside jutsu. You do that and I'll boot you outta the exams, got it?"

* * *

The Kiri Swordsman... Duel Monsters form of Momochi Zubuza. As for the last two... take a guess where I got them from.

**Nymph 4/1500/1300 Spellcaster/Effect/Water  
**_This card is not destroyed as a result of battle when this card battles with a monster with an ATK of 2000 or more. (Damage calculation is applied normally._

**Malboro 5/2300/2500 Plant/Water**

**The Kiri Swordsman 6/2500/1900 Warrior/Effect/Water  
**_Once per turn, you may Tribute 1 WATER-Type monster, to inflict damage to your opponent's Life Points at half the ATK of this card._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 010**

The Proctor of the First Chunnin Exams, Morino Ibiki, watched as the test began, and many Chunin around the room were watching the various Genin like flies on... well, you know. Naruto yawned quietly and resumed his paper test, while left and white obvious cheaters started to drop. Information gathering was the key word for those who had picked up on it before the test began. Ibiki however was wondering about the blonde enigma, Crawford Naruto. The man had no qualms with the fox jailor, but this Naruto wore clothes that would make him more of a civilian than a shinobi. There was also the fact that this boy is being targetted by a group of people who called themselves the Kyuubi Hunters, and wanted to ruin the boy's life, and the life of his father who had cared of the teenager for thirteen years outside the village. There also was the fact that he and the Hyuuga girl wore those strange contraptions on their arms, which they currently have resting at their feet to not disturb the others.

He then noticed the blonde flip the paper to the blank side, pencil snapped silently to the desk, and then reaching into his pocket put on a set of small headphones, and then pulled out a small compact CD player. Ignoring the jib from a cocky Genin from the Leaf whom then gets a lecture, and booted out the door with his two team mates, he returns attention on the blonde who is now listening to that odd music. They were civilian items, and not many ninja had needs for them, since life was always filled with dangers of living your last life until death. The boy closed his eyes, and Ibiki returned his attention to gazing out like a hawk, waiting for his chance to finalize anybody that don't feel that they couldn't go on.

"Alright you brats, time for the tenth question!" Naruto chuckled mentally, as the guy yelled out his words and watched as the cowards were forced to leave, meaning three teams left. Before a fourth decided to chicken out, he then cleared his throat just as Sakura was raising her hand.

"What do you want?" Ibiki threatened.

Naruto yanked off the plug to his headphones, filling the room with the music of the next song that he's been listening to: Three Six Mafia - Late Night Tip. He opened his eyes and sat upright again, and leaned across the desk a bit. "I know..."

"Know what?" Ibiki questions.

A small smirk forms. "The truth."

The left eyebrow rose. "Oh, do you now?"

"Yeah, you remind me of Kaiba. He uses the same, if usual, tactics when it comes to dealing with the business world. Although he's a civilian and you're a ninja, I've heard it all. This is but a test, as usual... and if I'm wrong, may Kami strike me with thunder."

... Nope... nothing... no sudden bolt of lightning...

"Besides... you got a nice poker face, but when it comes to deceiving people... you're dealing with the master." He smirks now, standing up and challenging Ibiki while slotting on his Duel Disk and locking the clamp.

"Oh? And what if I tell you that you're wrong, and that you and your two team mates can never again enter another Chunnin Exam for the rest of your life?" This was news to the ears of the many Genin, however Naruto silenced them with a laugh that sounded... dark.

"Then I leave the village and return to my original life, which is enjoying duels, hanging out with my friends, taking care of some business ends with Industrial Illusions, and figuring out who the hell is leading the Kyuubi Hunters, and how I can prevent another, if not similar, evil criminal organization whom decides on the off-chance, to try and take over the world through means that most cannot explain."

=0=0=

The leader of Akatsuki sneezes.

=0=0=

"And if you think I'm bluffing..." The smile quickly leaves Naruto's face, and all there was is cold calculating eyes, "just try it."

"... Pass..." He glared back at Naruto for completely demolishing his plot, "you all fucking pass... though only because of this kid..." Naruto sits back down, looking smug.

Just then, before Ibiki could say anything else the window crashed open, and a banner got nailed, blocking the man from view as a sexy plum-haired woman shot to her feet with a snake-like grin. New music at this precise moment played, one that sounded of the familiar heavy metal rock of Motorhead's Rock Out. "Hello you sons of bitches! I'm Mitarashi Anko, your sexy Proctor of the next exams!"

"Anko, you jumped the gun again," Ibiki said from behind the large banner, which he ripped down. His Duel Spirit Kyuubi was laughing over the irony of the song that started the exact moment the female Jounin jumped gun, according to Ibiki.

"What the hell? Too many ninja!" She complained, "I would have thought there were gonna be less the amount than the last Chunnin Exams that was held in Ame."

"Naruto here ruined the entire thing." Anko turned to the blonde who had the compact CD player with built speakers along the side panels. For some reason, this song explained Anko completely; which is why he was grinning, tapping his index finger to the beat of the hard rock song.

"The Crawford brat?"

"That's Crawford Naruto, woman."

She grinned and leaned down over the desk, giving him an eyeful of her breasts. Hinata, seeing this, glares heatedly at the woman. "Feisty, aren't we? Little boys like you with arrogance die easily."

He got into her face, not noticing how many of the males in the room were extremely jealous of Naruto just then. "Oh yeah? Well too bad, cuz Bandit Keith tried it with a suicide bombing of the warehouse he trapped me in when I was at a younger age, trying to get revenge against my father hoping to take me to death's door with him." He then did something that even made Ibiki widen his eyes; Naruto flirted with Anko by dragging his index finger along her chest, dangerously close to her assets, "Though... if you can do something that can top a suicide bombing bringing down a twelve story high warehouse that is packed to the brim with high explosive content..." He runs his finger up along her neck to the underside of her chin, "I just LOVE to see you try."

"I like you. You got spunk..." Pressing two fingers against his chest, she nudged him into his chair. He just crosses his arms over his chest and smiles, "You brats got lucky because of Crawford here! However I now have you all to myself, kukuku... if you are not at the Gates to Training Ground 44 in fifteen minutes, you're disqualified!" And with that, she jumped out of the window and sprinted towards their next destination.

The song ended as she left and soon was replaced with another: Ladies and Gentlemen by Saliva, which is silenced by the plug getting placed back in, and the headphones placed back on his head.

"Hinata-chan, let's get going, hm?"

"Coming Naruto-kun!" She chased after the boy, and like that, the classroom emptied out. Ibiki just sighed.

"That brat is playing with death trying to mess with that crazy woman... this will be amusing." He smirked.

=0=0=

"Glad Kaiba was able to craft the Duel Disks to take some damage," Naruto muttered.

It's been just a day since Mitarashi Anko had gotten everyone who passed to sign release forms, and then with a scroll each, released into Training Ground 44 for five days of survival. For weapons, Naruto had a supply of kunai, and on the off day, a deck of thin metal cards, with the bottom sharpened to a point to cause some great harm. That deck of killer cards was strapped to his right ankle in another deck case. For the accessory, they held a Scroll of Heaven, and would require a Scroll of Earth before going on to the destination that they were told of existed in the forest, in order to pass this test and advance. Just then, a blood-curdling scream echoed before it was abruptly silenced. Not that they knew of it, but somewhere in the forest, Gaara had just crushed a poor soul under pounds of sand.

Naruto shivered at the sound, and Sakura looked like she was going to faint. He then looked over at Sasuke who apparently appointed himself leader. He wondered why he had to be a ninja again... and then remembered why, and sighed mentally. As they trekked on, they had to run away from several big animals that lived in the forest, such as bears, and oddly enough tigers that are more in habit to the areas of Mori. They had tackled off against a Genin Team whom after Sasuke beaten after Naruto pulled off another "Freak out the locals" using his Duel Disk and this time **Fushi no Tori**, they held another Scroll of Heaven.

"We need a way to keep in contact," Sasuke told Sakura and Naruto.

"Oh, I know... it was in this novel I read before: If thou shalt not pay. That is what we say if we ever get split up. The answer we're looking for is: Thou shall not pass."

Sakura and Sasuke blinked, before the girl slowly nodded. "Okay... that sounds like a good way for communication..."

Naruto beamed, before he headed another direction.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke demanded.

"To take a leak," he replied, "or rather I just unzip myself and piss in front of the two of you?"

"Just go!" The Uchiha huffed, as he rather not see Naruto do his business out the open like that. Sakura thought the same thing.

=0=0=

As Naruto found a place for him to go, he was unaware that someone was sneaking up on him... something huge, and reptilian.

Back with the other two, the bushes rustled, and Sasuke and Sakura pulled out a kunai, as Naruto came out.

"Hold on... If thou shalt not pay?"

Naruto smiled. "Thou shall not pass."

The kunai was thrown. "What's the big idea? You almost hit me!"

"Hmph! Nice try... you look like Naruto, but you're missing that contraption of his."

"Hm... very well Sasuke-kun," Naruto spoke lovingly, before poofing into smoke. In place was the pale-skinned girl from Kusa with the long tongue from yesterday.

"God damn it!" Naruto cursed as the snake lunged at him once again. Naruto after he had finished his business, suddenly jumped to avoid getting bitten by the giant snake. And ever since then, it had been trying to eat him, while pushing him back. If he wasn't a ninja, he could have been killed straight away. But since he IS, "get away from me ya blasted snake!"

It snapped the branch Naruto disappeared off from. The teenager shifted through seven hand signs, before he unleashed a spread of small fireballs and trying not to burn his throat. The serpent hissed angrily, and lunged at him, devouring the shinobi. But then, the snake felt funny, as its stomach began to expand and bulge outward. The snake blew up as Naruto and the fifty Kage Bunshin escaped, showered in blood and snake guts.

"Damn... gotta get back to the others!" He rushed back in the reverse direction. Hopefully, whoever tried to separate him from his two team mates are faring well.

As he finally gets through the brush, he cries out. "Sasuke! Sakura!"

"Oh no you don't, Naruto-kun! **Fuuton: Daitoppa!**" The Kusa-nin screamed, and a huge blast of wind rips through the area. Naruto gets picked off his feet and launched further backward, while Sakura was slammed into a nearby tree. Sasuke used his chakra to root himself to the ground.

=0=0=

"Up kit... get up!"

"Ugh... wha...?"

Naruto opened his eyes, and groaned. He felt pain all over his body.

"C'mon, get up kit, we gotta get out of here."

It was Kyuubi's voice. The fox was trying to rouse the boy up.

"Kyuubi?"

His eyes open, and he stared into the eyes of the duel monster spirit.

"About friggin' time... c'mon kit, you gotta get going now, and use the energy locked in you."

"Energy?"

The fox smirked. "You weren't told, huh?"

"Told what?"

"I was but a young fox... not a demon as many of these ninja proclaim me as, no... I was a Duel Monster as well, managed to have enough energy to sustain myself in this world. However, I fell in love with a hot fox guy with white hair and cascading gold eyes. Years later I had a litter of my own to care for, when my husband, Youko, vanished... I never saw him again, but deep down... I knew something else happened to him."

Naruto was sitting upright, as the spirit before him looked back towards the teen.

"I attacked this village thirteen years ago because a white-skinned human used my children to perform inhuman experiments on other life... you see, kit, I returned to my cavern to see my children dead and mutilated, blood coating the cavern walls, the floors... I thought they would be safe when I left to gather food from the nearby ocean... and returned to see my life destroyed. I grew angry... enraged. I had picked up the scent of the human, which led to the village. It was then I attacked, and the reason I got sealed up inside of you by that man, the Fourth Hokage of the Leaf."

"Sealed up inside of me?"

"Yes... however, kit do you remember our trip to the other world? How you and your friends round up there?"

"Yeah...." Naruto was silent. "Yeah... I do... we got transported to that strange dimension... filled with Duel Monsters. I ended up separated from the gang, when I was surrounded, then chased by Lord Poison and his monster gang. I blacked out when Lord Poison landed a hit on me... and then Sho and Tyranno found me lying in a crater, and your card was right next to me."

The kitsune nodded. "I was the one who saved you. However, the dimension's energies changed me a bit. I had ripped through them using my energy to coat you in a veil of red with one tail of power. Summoned Skull tore his claw along your stomach, over the seal when I fought for your life, kit. It broke long enough for me to escape and I did... however, all of my energies are now locked inside of you, while I remained... I couldn't leave you, because I grown attached to you. I saw how happy you were growing up, surrounded by family. So I just fused myself into your Kyuubi no Kitsune card, and thus here I am... your duel monster spirit... the same spirit you talked to ever since."

"A seal on my stomach?"

"It only appears when you gather my demonic chakra, or so the humans will call it. It also appears if you channel chakra over the stomach, more so over your belly button. The seal had mended itself overtime of that incident, so you never knew. I would ask that old man about it. It's just energy that you can now utilize... and if you trained with it... Naruto, you can do something similar to what the magic of the Orichalcos does... bring your cards to life."

"Wait?" He blinked, "I can?"

"If you trained with my energies, yes... however... we cannot right now. Your team mates are in trouble... should go and save them, especially that Uchiha prick... I have to guess he's getting his ass kicked."

"Oh, shit! I forgot! That weird-ass girl used that wind jutsu to blow me away!"

"Other than the very weird way of that sounding," Kyuubi gets smacked over the head, "WAKE UP KIT!"

=0=0=

Naruto snaps his eyes open, and launched a metal card from his ankle deck.

"Damn! Naruto wait!"

He had sliced the bag Akimichi Chouji once held. He was surrounded by him, Shikamaru, and Ino of Team Ten.

"Naruto, are you okay? Where's Sasuke-kun and Forehead girl?" Ino questioned the blonde.

"I got separated from them... that girl from Kusa used a wind jutsu to blow me into the air... if I have to guess they're fighting that girl right now."

The spirit appears next to Naruto, though the three Genin do not see the fox. Chouji helps Naruto up.

"Well, let's go and find them. We're all Leaf-nin, and we stick together." Naruto then began traveling with them when he was sure he was going to be fine.

"I just hope they're okay..." Naruto whispered.

=0=0=

"It's too bad Naruto-kun isn't here... he could be a threat to me, but given his status... he's just like the rest of this village..." The girl, who had now revealed his true gender, grinned.

"Why is Naruto... so interesting to you?" Sasuke hissed. He was held prisoner by the Genin who was the Snake Sannin, Orochimaru.

"Well, he has people who call themselves the Kyuubi Hunters who are hunting him and wanting to destroy his life and the life of his father... he lived out of this village... and had things that are completely new to Konoha. And other than that, he is unaware of a power that has been sealed into him... that power would greatly influence him... a chakra source unlike any has ever seen before..."

"What chakra?" Sasuke hissed, only to have the hold on his arms tighten more by the large snakes.

"He has an ungodly amount of chakra, which would make a village of ANBU extremely jealous over. You see Sasuke-kun," he whispered, dragging his tongue along his neck, making the boy shiver, "if Naruto ever finds out about this chakra source... he would become stronger... and I dare say... stronger than Itachi."

Sasuke's eyes bulge and then rage swept through him at the mere mention of his brother, the Uchiha Slayer, as the young man was nicknamed. Orochimaru chuckles softly, watching as Sasuke kept screaming, before he is silenced when he bites him over the neck. Sakura screams out, however she is ignored. When Orochimaru moves away, a burning mark was left on his neck which transformed into a type of pronged seal.

"Now Sasuke-kun... Naruto may have power, but I can give you the same gift... if you desire it, come and find me..."

The surge of foreign chakra that entered his body through that love bite, mark, of Orochimaru, caused waves of pain to spasm through his body as he was released. Orochimaru chuckles before he looks behind him. "Hm... and they're none the wiser..."

"Sasuke-kun!"

The man smirked towards the girl.

"I have given him a gift... he'll come and look for me when the time comes, little girl... be lucky I spare your life... for awhile longer." And then he splatters to the ground in thick brown mud.

She gasps, and pushes herself onward, and pull the Uchiha up. He was out cold, and she felt sick all of a sudden. Naruto was somewhere in this forest, and Sasuke was now out cold, with this mark on his neck that man gave him when his neck was bitten into. And she was all alone. She was the weak link of the group because she would often fawn over her beloved Uchiha... she dragged the unconscious teen to a hollow-out tree, and managed to tuck him into it, before moving in as well. The only skill she was good in was casting Genjutsu, which was used to hide them into the tree. Weak, but would help her best for the time being.

_Naruto? Where are you?_

* * *

I just had to do that. When I had heard of Motorhead's song Rock Out, I was instantly reminded of Anko. So far, the pairings I got there are as follows (subject to add more as series progress):

Hinata x Naruto x Haku, Judai x Rei, Asuka x Sekai, Anko x Iruka

And I decided to go with **Tarale's Sweet Apple's** opinion on a love triangle with Naruto. That will be very fun to play with. And yes, I know what I have done back in chapter eight, but just... just trust me on this. I do know what I am doing; I've done weirder pairings that this before (one story I done as a one-shot not uploaded is Tsunade and Orochimaru secretly seeing one another, even though their villages are mortal enemies).

Even if Naruto had told Haku she could be like his sister or something, Haku sees him as something other than just a gained brother/sibling. And of course... she'll try everything to have Naruto think of her as something other than a sister figure, and would fight Hinata to gain his affection.

Judai and Rei... I just see them as a loving couple, better than Judai going with Asuka, though she is one of my favorite characters too... I'll try and work up a possible love scene with her and my OC Sekai. Iruka... gotta love the dolphin and the snake mistress. And I was wrong... there are so far what I found, two other Naruto fics whom tried to cross elements of Yu-Gi-Oh into the plot.... let's see if I can do better.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 011**

**RevanLah:** I never played World of Warcraft before in my life... In all instances, He Who Shall Not Be Named is a play off Voldemort's two nicknames the Wizarding World from the Harry Potter books tag him with, only it ISN'T really Voldemort: just an original creation I had just thought off the top of my mind when I made that Seal Duel (Chapter Eight).

**For the others:** Thank you for the reviews. Finally been able to get internet back, because of that snow storm that blew through my area. I had a laptop, but with no electricity... I can only use it so much without having the laptop lose all power.

* * *

Judai and Rei were walking through the village, as a few of the people gave them off looks due to the clothes they wore. Night has fallen, and the only ones awake were the night owls of the village.

"So, Judai-kun..."

"Rei..."

The two were mostly quiet, as Asuka followed after them from a distance. They reached the playgrounds of the village, which was devoid of human life but them.

"Think Naruto is okay?"

Rei nodded. "I'm sure he is... I mean, he is a ninja."

Judai chuckled softly. The place Naruto was currently is Shi no Mori (Forest of Death).

"You know Judai-kun..." she looked over to the Osiris Red duelist with a bit of a blush. "Tell me... do you... do you really love Asuka?"

Asuka, hiding behind a tree, blushed a bit.

"Hm... you know... it's somewhat confusing... I do like her... she's a great duelist, she's tough, smart, and she doesn't let anyone bully her into doing anything."

Rei looked at the teenager. She shook her head, and grabbed him, pulling him into an unexpected kiss. Asuka gasped silently seeing this. She felt her heart slowly tear into two, as Judai, he slowly placed his arms around the smaller girl.

"Can she kiss well?" the Obelisk Blue student heard.

And Judai...

"Um..."

He was silenced by Rei's lips. Asuka quickly and quietly left the area, returning back to the Sarutobi Mansion.

"Rei..." She moved away from Judai, "I care for Asuka a lot... but... in truth, unlike Naruto says otherwise, I see her as someone who I can protect and not feel... ya know... besides, I have someone else in mind." She looked back, as the Osiris Red student pulled her back into his arms.

=0=0=

Upon entering, she slammed the door shut and quickly escaped to the library room, and curled up on one of the seating couches. "Asuka?" She looked up, tears escaping her eyes as Sekai walked in, and kneeled beside her chair. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"It's... its Judai and Rei..."

"What about them?" the Ishtal questioned.

"They were... kissing at the park."

Sekai listened, as she told the blonde Egyptian everything, before she broke down crying. Sekai was in love with Asuka, but she was in love with Judai, who... despite what many others thought, was in love with Rei. Talk about messed up.

"Asuka... its okay..." He moved up onto the two seater couch, and pulled the sobbing young lady into his arms. She just cried into his chest, "I know you love Judai... but... listen, Asuka, there is someone who loves you."

"Who?" she hiccupped.

"... Me."

She slowly peered up, looking at the male Ishtal who was looking the other direction.

"S-Sekai..."

He slowly looked to her, and cupped her chin with his hand. Tilting her head up a bit, staring straight into her eyes.

"Asuka, please... every time I see you, I just... feel so... uplifted. Your beauty takes my breath away, Asuka..." She stared at him, not sure if what she was hearing was true, "now that you know how I feel... don't leave me..." He leaned closer, "please..." The only other person in that room was Black Magician Sekai.

"Sekai..."

He was the only witness to Asuka and Sekai slowly locking lips.

=0=0=

It was the next day, and Naruto was the first to awaken. He didn't realize it, but that wind jutsu had completely taken him to another area of this large forest, and upon realizing that when he and Team Ten decided to rest for the night, hated it. Of course overnight, he and his Duel Spirit have been conversion, and the fox spirit had told Naruto to remember his mediation days, from when he began karate. The meditation would help Naruto when it comes to drawing out a portion of her sealed energy. At first Naruto was hesitant, but her energy could always recover, much like chakra does after a few days rest and such. Naruto waited for them to awaken, as he dug into his emergency pocket and devoured an energy bar.

Sakura awaken elsewhere in the forest. So far the Genjutsu wasn't dispelled and she didn't wake up to darkness. So that was a good thing. However, Uchiha Sasuke was still unconscious. And so far Naruto still has not found them... "I need to protect Sasuke-kun..." She ventured out into the open, and looked around. She did not notice that the Genin Team from Oto had been waiting all night for her to emerge.

"Well... she's alone, like Orochimaru-sama told us," said the female member of the team.

"I go the perfect idea..." With a squirrel the bandage-wrapped tall Genin held, slapped an explosive tag to puts back and released it. Sakura was looking around when she heard some rustling. Freaking out, she launches the kunai, and the squirrel is nearly killed. Instead, it runs away scared.

"Screw it..." Zaku charges chakra then unleashes a blast of air, which splinters a branch overhead. The three jump out, and surround her in tri formation.

"Hello little girl... we would like it if you just hand over the Uchiha to us. If you do, we promise not to kill you."

"What do you want with Sasuke-kun?"

The Genin with the wild silver hair grins. "Our master told us to kill the Uchiha, so hand him over, or we'll slaughter you as well."

"Dynamic Entry!"

The Genin bandaged up was knocked toward the ground, before somersaulting and landing before Sakura, with the squirrel which had the tag to its back sitting on its shoulder.

"You shall not lay a hand on my precious Sakura-chan!" Lee yells, "And no one dares harm such a furry cute critter like my new friend." The squirrel, for some reason, mutters angry chitters at the Genin, before Lee releases it, as it skitters away... then a carnivorous Venus plant twenty yards from their position devours it.

=0=0=

"**Tsukuyomi**!" Naruto summoned the female Spirit monster, and the young woman appeared with regal stance. The three Rain ninja whom been chasing them, panicked and retreated away when the female Spirit monster shifted into its attack stance.

"Idiots," Naruto muttered, as he shut off the Duel Disk, and the young woman vanished. He stored the card back into his deck case and turned towards Team Ten.

"That would be the only thing I like of that," Chouji spoke up, after devouring some chips form a small cheese doodles bag, "many would thing of that as Summoning jutsu."

_Oh, just wait until he starts training to use my energies,_ Kyuubi spoke, though no one heard the fox, except the owner of the Duel Spirit.

"We need to find them now," Naruto said, before a spike of chakra was felt. They all traveled in that direction.

Back at that location, Sakura had to defend herself against the Oto Genin. And right now... they were soundly (pun unintended) beating her, and Team Gai whom they had beaten back, and having knocked Lee out cold due to the hidden weights he wore. Zaku released another jutsu attack from his palms, disrupting the Bunshin she hid herself against, and Kin managed to snag her by the hair, and yanks on her length harshly.

"She thought she could beat superior ninja like us," Kin mocked, "I bet all you ever did was tend to your looks, and hope to look beautiful and popular by becoming a ninja." She smirked, as she slaps the girl across the face, "the ninja world is too dangerous for little girls like you. People like you die easily in this harsh unforgiving world."

Sakura heard enough, and freed herself by snatching a kunai of her enemy and slashed her hair, freeing herself. Then, help arrived for the girl.

"Sakura!"

"Naruto!" she cried, as the familiar blonde jumped from the bushes, with Team Ten right behind him. The blonde, despite having issues about harming ladies, knew when to let go of his morals. He had landed a direct kick to the side of Kin's head, sending her crashing towards Zaku.

"Get off me!" Zaku yelled, though he cups a feel on her rear. Kin, quickly recovering from the fog that momentarily gripped her brain, smashed her elbow into his face, breaking his nose.

"Ow!!" He yelled holding his broken nose.

Naruto grins. "Shouldn't have grabbed her ass," Naruto snickered.

Kin glares at Naruto. "My business is my own, Leaf-scum!"

Naruto only replies with the single digit salute.

_Now kit, I want to focus on that energy inside of you,_ Kyuubi commands Naruto, _an aura of energy not familiar to your chakra energy... draw it out as you draw a card form your deck case, and focus on that card. Call out the name of the creature you wish, and SUMMON IT!_

Naruto did just that, as the red aura of energy from his seal duel slowly enveloped him, surprising the remaining Leaf who was still up and able to fight, and Oto. This wa the scene Team Eight jumped in, as the aura flared. Beside Hinata, a winged fox stared in curiosity.

=0=0=

Sekai and Rin both looked out the window, as their alter-egos did as well.

"You feel that?"

"Yeah..."

Both Ishtals learned much about the ancient magicks their family has practiced since the Age of the Pharaohs. However... this was a type of energy similar to shadow magic, though it wasn't...

=0=0=

"I summon you, **Gentlemen Shardal**! Heed my call and protect me!" Naruto yells, as the monster card he had indeed drawn from his deck on instinct, and the card began to glow. The aura that surrounded Naruto vanished, however the card's image slowly turned blank, revealing white space. In a swirl of energy, the ice-blue haired Spellcaster Gentlemen Shardal appeared brushing back the strands from his eyes, and granting Oto a smirk.

"You called for me, master?"

_This,_ Kyuubi spoke, _is my energy. Now, keep in mind, that for the bigger summons, it will take even more energy, some or less similar to jutsu requiring more of the chakra energy. For Spells and Traps, it depends on their effects and they will apply in real life. Keep that in check. And whatever you do: DO NOT OVEREXERT YOURSELF!_

The spirit released its cling on Naruto's left shoulder and vanished. So did the winged kitsune floating beside Hinata. Naruto smiled softly.

"Stop these enemies, but do not harm them greatly."

"Of course, Master Naruto," Shardal replied, before he launched himself toward the trio. In their stunned reactions, Dosu got a sound high kick towards the jaw, before he spun around, smashing the heel of his foot against Zaku's right side. Finally, he sent a small burst of crystallized energy, and it exploded when the attack collided with Kin, sending her flying right into a near by tree. The two males decided to attack, but they ended up the same way as their female team mate.

The Genin were surprised, and Neji was using his eyes to scan the chakra pathways in the person who appeared. His eyes could see the energy, however it was not chakra. _What the hell is that?_ Gentlemen Shardal somersaulted backward, landing straight next to Naruto who could only display a superior grin, while still holding the blank card of the summoned creature.

_Hm... Duel Spirit energy to summon monsters,_ spoke a regal yet childish-like voice (if somehow you can imagine Sesshoumaru's voice, but as a child...). And this voice, Hinata heard, _interesting..._ And she looked around for this voice, but saw no one.

"What the hell was that? A Freaky ass Summoning Jutsu?" Zaku cursed, as he got back up, rubbing his head, "you're going to pay for that!"

Before he could launch a double Zankuuha, a sudden feeling of dread filled the area. All eyes turned towards the source, which was Sasuke, standing straight, and surrounded by a black aura of malice.

"Master... that aura... it feels sickening," Shardal whispered to Naruto.

Naruto's better sighted eyes could see some sort fo do mark on the Uchiha's neck, which was glowing a vivid red, and that seal was slowly spreading black marks across his shoulder and neck, and covering one half of his face, changing his left eye from normal to demonic, which then faded to the familiar Sharingan Eyes.

Zaku grinned. "Ha! So he's finally up! Time to die, Uchiha!"

He launched his jutsu at the boy, but the Uchiha simply stood there, as the resulting explosion of smoke clouded a portion of the area. Zaku smirked, thinking he had killed the Uchiha, until he felt something wrong. Turning around, he was met with a fist striking him clear in the face. Sasuke, with enhanced speed shot across the ground and snatched Zaku, spinning around before sending him colliding with a nearby tree, where he was pinned by the neck by his right hand. Zaku choked and gurgled screams as his arms were snapped in several places by the blood-driven boy, infected more by the activated Curse Seal.

It was here, he was stuck in the side by a crystallized blast of energy released by Shardal. Naruto knew that apparently they were enemy, but there was a portion inside of him that would save the lives of others in need, so thus he ordered Shardal to attack his own team mate. Kin and Dosu retrieved the now unconscious Zaku and leapt back as Sasuke snarls and rushes Shardal.

"Mirror Force!" Shardal called out, as he created a veil of crystallized energy to surround him. Sasuke smashed his fist against the barrier, which shattered and sent shards of crystal into him. He was not fazed much, though temporarily stunned.

"Please, just... just take this and leave us be!" Kin yelled, dropping their scroll and retreated as quickly as possible.

Sasuke lost interest in the weaklings. He now turned his attention to Naruto and the monster that was standing protectively by him.

_"He has an ungodly amount of chakra, which would make a village of ANBU extremely jealous over. You see Sasuke-kun, if Naruto ever finds out about this chakra source... he would become stronger... and I dare say... stronger than Itachi."_

"Fight me," he hissed, and then without warning charged Naruto, this time avoiding the blasts of shard Shardal released.

Naruto grabbed his deck and searched for something. He then found it and pulled the card from the deck, slotting it back in, and then held up the Spell card. "**Sealing Swords of Light**!" The aura surrounded him again and this time a cage of glowing swords completely halted Sasuke, before he could slaughter them both.

"Shardal, knock him out!"

Sasuke was mad with power, before darkness clouded his vision. The last thing he saw was Naruto's foot rapidly closing in from a side kick.

=0=0=

"Say... Naruto-kun?"

They had survived that ordeal. No one knew what to make or say of that incident, or how Naruto managed to do all of that. He was now even more of a mystery than ever.

"Yes Hinata-chan?"

With Sasuke out cold, the Curse Seal released its poisoned hold on the boy, thus receding back. Three minutes and the card's effect expired, thus releasing him from the prison.

She looked at him. "What is it like being a Crawford?"

They made it past the cut... all of them, in five days.

Naruto blinked twice. "Well... it's good. The advantages are that I am recognized by many people, I own stock off I2, hell, if I wanted to, I can even help create new cards each and everyday, have them tested out, before they're sold out and released to the public. Sometimes, I could even create me my own sets of cards... the disadvantages are that whatever enemies my father has made when he founded the company, I share as well... and apparently the Crawfords are targets of the Hunters..."

"Oh, I see..."

Naruto nods softly. "Yeah..." With soft-spoken smiles, the two parted company, but before she could follow him...

"Hinata!"

"Kurenai-sensei?"

The woman walked over to her, and handed her a scroll. "I got you something. Why don't you go and change into them?"

"... Hai, sensei." She went off to a nearby changing room this building had.

Kurenai couldn't wait to see the results, as she left to join the Jounin downstairs.

* * *

A short chapter, but nonetheless... when I had finished this chapter, I was watching this commercial the next day of the snow storm, and then though back to seeing this old Busweiser commcercial with the three frogs... After finishing this short omake... I then started more... here, just read, and you judge it.

=0=0=

~ **Omake 1: The Budweiser Frogs** ~

He grinned. "Now, Substitoad has a nifty little ability that I can activate. Of course I can't do it the way I wish to, but with Scapegoat it'll work perfectly. Tributing three of my tokens, I can bring forth three of my **Des Frog** (5/1900/0) from my deck to the field in Attack Mode!" Three sheep vanished with a soft bleating sound.

The first frog that was summoned blinked. "Bud."

The second frog appeared next to it. "Weis."

And the third frog appeared with a bit of a hop, as it let out a prolonged croak. "Er."

Rain and Malfoy slowly looked at one another, then back towards the frogs, sweatdrops developing. The Evil Demon King just narrowed his eyes. _This, Jaquio, is not amused._

"What the hell was that?" Kurenai questioned, looking as perplexed as many of the others around her, keeping their eyes trained on the two evil men.

"What the hell are they, Des Frogs or Budweiser Frogs?" Rain growled.

"Shut up," Naruto muttered, his cheeks red.

"Bud."

"Weis."

"Er."

Naruto face-palmed.

=0=0=

~ **Omake 2: The Forest of Nami no Kuni** (Alternate) ~

"Nice." She smacks him across the chest, and he chuckles, letting go. However he remained behind, to help her search for the needed herbs. They were at it all night until the morning hours when they finally parted ways. Haku couldn't help but feel for this young man. However attracted she was... he was the enemy...

Then she remembered something... when they were searching for herbs, the blonde was moving closer to her, and yet she too was teasing him. It was probably around 3 in the morning when they abandoned their healing herb search, and just began kissing one another which escalated into a one-night stand situation.

_Uh oh... did we use protection?_

_**Three Years Later...**_

There was a knock on the door to his house. It has been three years since Crawford U. Naruto, age sixteen, had been a shinobi. Things got too bad that he just left his headband at the desk of the Godaime Hokage's office and left the village, returning back to the Outside and his original life. He got up and answered the door. Standing there was something he thought he'd never see again... with a three year old boy with dual-colored hair of blonde and ravel black. The kid looked like he has a sun colored, cracked eggshell on top of his head. The boy's eyes were a deep blue, similar to his eyes.

"Hello Crawford... this is your son, Crawford Zubuza Naruto. He's yours now." And with that, she disappeared through an Ice Mirror, which melted away.

"S-s-son?"

Crawford Z. Naruto looks up at his father. "Daddy?"

_Oh shit..._

The Duel Monster spirit snorts in his mind. _Oh shit is right, kit... welcome to fatherhood, Naruto; have fun! Ahahahahaha!_

Naruto sweatdrops, as his one-night stand had dropped his son at his doorstep and disappeared forever.

=0=0=

~ **Omake 3: Alternative Ending to Chapter Eight** ~

"I have no where to go... Zubuza is dead..."

"You're going to be a target of the Kyuubi Hunters now Haku... listen I do not care what anyone says, you're coming back with me, okay?"

Haku looked up. "But... are you sure? I mean... I was the enemy..."

"Gatou is dead because of Malfoy I would guess... and Malfoy and his group of friends would not only go after me, but anyone who is associated with me... you're coming with me... be like my half sister if you will. You said you were an orphan, right, with no last name?"

She nodded, while Hinata watched this where she was.

"You're Uzumaki Haku, okay?"

"Uzumaki Haku...?"

He smiled softly. "It's my middle name. Crawford Uzumaki Naruto..."

"I don't accept, Naruto-kun."

Naruto blinks. "Eh?"

Haku then clung to Naruto. "No Naruto! I don't want to be your sister. Please, just take me into your life! Accept me like you did last night in the forest!"

He blinks again. "Eh!?"

"Hold on a minute!" Hinata yelled, shoving Haku off her Naruto-kun, "Accept me like you did last night in the forest? Oh hell no! Naruto is mine, do you hear me? Hands off! You have better not taken advantage of MY Naruto-kun!"

Haku glares, and stands up. "And who the hell says? He found me and we hooked up easily!"

Hinata stands and challenges Haku with her own glare, KI slowly leaking forth. "You gender-confused bitch! Naruto-kun is mine! He saved me from being murdered!"

The KI increased. "Gender-confused!? You son of a-"

Naruto got up and got in between the two girls. "Now hold on a minute! Can't we just settle this peacefully?"

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" They roared at Naruto, who shrank back in fear. Kyuubi materializes beside Naruto and cracks up. As the two girls now fight over Naruto, Kakashi and Kurenai were both sweatdropping as the two ladies argued over Naruto's love life.

"Well... this is going to be hard to separate," Kakashi said.

"Poor Naruto," Kurenai sighed.

_You're screwed, kit,_ Kyuubi laughs.

_Girls are scary,_ Naruto whimpers, as the fight escalated into physicality. Tazuna, who's for some reason drunk, yells out for a topless mud wrestling. Everyone else turns to stare at the old pervert.

Kiba then speaks up. "Great idea!"

Kurenai silences them both with equal strikes to the head.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 012**

Please leave a review if you wish to. And for those whom are wondering the GX Timeline, well... hard to say as it passes most of the anime, and also includes some manga elements, however they are still in Duel Academy since they are... well... here.

* * *

"Hm, are we all here?" Sarutobi questioned aloud. Team 10, Team 8, Team Seven, Team Gai, Team Suna, Kabuto's team, Team Kumo, and Team Oto are the only ones who have made the cut.

Naruto looked around. His friends were here, and so was his father, whom wanted to see all of this... yet he could not locate Hinata. "Wait, where's Hinata-chan?"

"Sorry I'm late Naruto-kun... needed to change my attire," Hinata spoke, as she ran into the battle arena.

"... Wow... very nice," Naruto said, taking a chance to fully look at the new Hyuuga Hinata. Many people who known Hinata as once a shy and soft spoke girl... they just gawked. Kurenai smiled softly behind the group. Only Anko saw her friend's face light up. The only ones who didn't cared was Neji or Sasuke. Of course, since when did they ever care? They're cruel puppy punters.

The girl had forsaken that heavy vest coat of hers, and now wore an entirely new outfit. All she wore to cover her breasts was a wide indigo silk strap, which was tied up from behind, and the two ribbons to flow down to just the small of her back. Naruto kept looking the girl over. She had two black leather belt straps secured around the biceps, which held oversized lavender sleeves that just revealed the tips of her fingers. In his mind, they looked like Summoner Sleeves. Thee right sleeve held a zipper which blended perfectly with the color, and it completely hid the Duel Disk she wore. And though he couldn't see, she wore fishnet stocking on her right arm with blue-grey bands. The pants apparently were traded in for shorts which cut off around the knees and somewhat fit snug to her, and the new cloth attachment was the lavender silk that draped over the right leg a few inches past the knee, the knot tied over the left hip. The extra strand of the silk, six inches of length drapes innocently down the left side of her hip. Also, the Hyuuga Family symbol was displayed over the right hip of the silk. She still wore her hitai-ate around her neck, the ninja sandals, and he was certain she still had the Deck Case strapped to her right thigh.

She blushed. "A-arigatou, Naruto-kun..." Kiba couldn't help but stare... okay, ogle Hinata's chest. Kurenai caught this and swats the dog boy upside the head with a hard glare. Akamaru just lets out a soft ruff of disappointment.

Haku from above scowled. Hinata looked very attractive now. And judging by Naruto's improvement of Hinata's new dress style, she had to up the ante now. So, she decided to make her appearance.

The shinobi that dropped down beside Sarutobi had long dark hair, most of it tied into a ponytail in the back with a royal blue hair band, with her hairstyle that of curls accenting her young youthful-looking face, which were braided with translucent blue beads. The ocean blue clothing she wore was that of ninja design, but the sleeves were short and designed to look puffy, with the sleeve rings a lighter blue and metal-made. Attached to the back of the belt was a wide pouch which was holding the girl's Senbon, while her deck case was positioned over the right hip. Her forearms were covered with cerulean arm warmers, weighted with a silver blue band with faux short ice spikes, while also decked out with a white, ice blue, and ocean blue Duel Disk. The cerulean boots strapped were to knee height, covered and stitched with fishnet material. She wore a long cerulean scarf that was tied around her neck, the double ends of the scarf rested to elbow length. In the hair of the fifteen year old was a green shuriken clip which has two angel feathers attached to them.

"Yo, Haku-chan. You're looking very nice."

"Thank you, Naruto-kun," she replied, while Hinata glared at Haku when no one looked.

"Well, you've arrived Haku. I will allow you to explain the next rulings of this exam."

"Hai. There will be no rules and you must fight until either your opponent dies, is unconscious, or forfeits." Then Haku narrowed her eyes a bit, "However, if I or Hayate-san say the match is over, do not continue... otherwise I will intervene and you will be joining your opponent in the hospital, understood?"

Most of the group nodded while others just rolled their eyes at her threat. Naruto chuckled catching their attention. "Better listen to her. She can and WILL back up her threat. I know, I almost got a Senbon embedded in my crotch last time I angered her," Naruto shuddered.

"True," Haku giggled. After her statement was acknowledged and a few guys backed away a bit from the teenager, she turned to Anko who nodded and opened a small panel next to the statue of a giant pair of hands performing a seal, revealing an electric score board.

Hayate, a Jounin with a pale complexion, stood on the other side of the Hokage and began to speak. "This score board will randomly select (cough) (cough) two names. Once your name (cough) is selected on the board, please enter the arena while the others go up to the (cough) upper levels," Hayate said, "now (cough), is there anyone who wishes to back out, please do so."

Kabuto lifted his hand, signaling he was exiting out, on the claim of chakra exhaustion, although he wished to remain due to having medical training. It was allowed. What he truly wished to do was spy for his master, because the boy named Crawford Naruto was an enigma. A few more unmentioned teams decided to back out from pressure, all but two members of Team Kumo.

At that moment, the board came alive and began to cycle through the contestants before finally landing two names: Uchiha Sasuke vs. Akadou Yoroi. The two participants remained on the floor while Haku joined Hayate on the viewer's platform. Everyone else retreated to the railings above.

"Hajime!" Hayate shouted.

Once the match began, the fight was impressive as they exchanged jutsu and weaponry that is until Sasuke displayed the first bit of Rock Lee's prized Taijutsu move, before going into an original, if yet bastardized version he called the **Shishi Rendan** (Lion Combo). Sasuke's Curse Seal acted up during the match and when he had won it, Kakashi took him away to get it sealed despite him saying he wanted to view the rest of the matches. When they vanished, the board cycled once again while a third person left without anyone noticing.

=0=0=

Somewhere in the village, Kakashi had forced Sasuke to strip to his boxers, and in this dark room, lit by candles, Kakashi was applying the last ink into a seal, all which spreads out around his body, and circles the Curse Seal.

"Now, Sasuke... I will admit... this is going to hurt like a female pup," Kakashi told the Uchiha, before shifting through the signs, and announcing the jutsu name before smashing his hand against the Curse Seal. The runes activated and began to glow, and Sasuke screamed out in pain as a result.

In a few short minutes, the sealing completed, and Kakashi wiped the sweat off his brow, as Sasuke slumped unconscious from the shock. "Good, it's sealed..."

"Hmph... hello Hatake Kakashi," called a voice from the darkness. Kakashi turned around, kunai in hand.

"Who's there?"

"My... Kakashi... always to the point." Orochimaru smirked form the darkness, "if you tell the Hokage about me... this village will be destroyed."

"Orochimaru."

The man revealed himself. "Such a shame... isn't it? Naruto has a power that will surely make him stronger than anybody in this village... and he doesn't even know it..."

"How did you know?"

"My spy tells all... I know he was taken away form the village to grow up without any prejudice from Konoha... or the fact that he doesn't even know he's the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, though I am told he carries around a game card of the bijuu king itself."

Kakashi glares, as the Snake Sannin chortles lightly. "What do you want?"

"What do I want? Simple... the destruction of the village... if you tell Sarutobi anything... I'll have this village burn to the ground... Sasuke-kun will come to me when the time comes... I've already marked him... even if you sealed it, it will not last long... remember that, Kakashi..." With that, he vanished.

=0=0=

Kankuro won his duel against Misumi by tricking him into battling his puppet, Karasu. His neck was snapped however with his ability to contort himself, survived death. Sakura and Ino when they were called up to battle were even with one another. However, when Ino used her family Hijutsu to force the girl to forfeit the battle, Inner Sakura battles Ino, and forces her out. However, both attacked one last time... and clonked heads. Tsuchi Kin and Nara Shikamaru was a match that interested Naruto greatly, however when he had thought Shikamaru was going to lose, the lazy teen had used a Kage Mane to grip hold of Kin, and controlled her movements to repeatedly bash her head against the wall until she fell unconscious. The next match, Temari easily overpowers Tenten's ninja skills, and her weapon summonings with the power of Fuuton jutsu. She was defeated quite easily. The next match was Kiba and his opponent, the Kumo-Nin; well... first Kiba and Akamaru overwhelm the Kumo-nin with their techniques and their wild style skills; however they are overwhelmed by the Kumo-nin, Tosen Ren.

Ren was going to be called the winner, when in one last desperate move, Kiba commands Akamaru to bash him in the head before falling out of consciousness. It works. Both are eliminated. Rock Lee and Sabaku no Gaara are called to fight, but the Genin with the power of sand easily crushes Lee, whom despite being allowed to use his secret technique, looses the loss of his arm and leg, thus crippling his future as a shinobi of the Leaf. Lee is saved at the end by not only his Jounin-sensei, but the sand arm that rushed the duo was sliced by a wave of metal cards Naruto launched. The other Jounins had then leapt in. Gaara threatens to end his life and retreats, as he advanced into the Chunnin Exams. The board lifted up the next two names: Hyuuga Hinata vs. Hyuuga Neji.

"I'll hold onto your contraption, Hinata," Kurenai told the girl.

"Hai, sensei, but it's called a Duel Disk." She takes off the device, and hands it over to the red-eyed woman.

"Good luck, Hinata-chan," Naruto whispered, holding her from behind for a moment. Sarutobi and Pegasus both took photos of this moment, and hid the disposable cameras inside their pockets.

She turned around, and just to spite Haku, who was standing beside Hayate, grabbed him and soundly kissed him, granting some cat calls and whistles to erupt from the other teenagers. Haku was glaring at Hinata. A surprised look came upon Kurenai. Asuma raises an eyebrow, Pegasus just chuckles at the scene, and the Naruto-tachi to smirk to one another. She let go and winked, before hopping to the ground below, leaving behind a stunned and blushing Crawford Naruto.

"Hmph... you're destined to lose, Hinata-sama," Neji spoke in a cold voice, "it does not matter how you dress... you'll lose to me. Save yourself the trouble and back out, or else."

"No... I will not. Naruto-kun taught me how to be brave, and how to defend myself. He gave me confidence... and for him, I will not lose... you may be my cousin, but I will not back out of this match." Both Hyuuga shifted into their family style taijutsu stance: Jyuuken.

"Hajime," Hayate announced, then went into a struggling cough.

Both Hyuuga attacked.

"Watch him at all costs," Kakashi told the ANBU, whom nodded and took their stations around the hospital room where Sasuke rested now. He was next door to Gai's prized taijutsu student, Rock Lee. He Shunshin back to the building, where the match between the Hyuuga was matched with the Jyuuken, with the use of their Byakugan Dojutsu...

"Hokage-sama," Kakashi greeted.

"How is Uchiha Sasuke?"

"The Curse Seal is blocked, however... Orochimaru came... and made a threat against the village... we may have to up security but without him knowing. He told me that his spy tells him all that happens in this village. He even knows about... Naruto's gift," he worded. Both Sarutobi and Pegasus knew what the silver-haired man meant. The burden which was placed onto the blonde boy even before he was born...

"Very well," he whispered back, "I will assign my best ANBU to guard the village without alerting any possible spies within our midst."

"C'mon Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled, "Kick his ass!" They smiled softly. Naruto was that one young man who could change people around him if he tried hard enough.

Neji was releasing timed hits against his cousin, but the one shy girl was combating him back, blocking the hits well and countering against his rigid strikes. They may both been taught the Jyuuken, however Neji was strong and rigid, and Hinata was of silk, and smooth as the river's flow.

"Wow, they're moving fast," Judai said, "Can't even keep track."

"They're ninja of course," said Sho, "of course they're supposed to be fast."

"I wonder what ninja breed will win, live ninjas or the ninjas of Duel Monsters?" Sekai questioned aloud.

"Oh, probably a tie," Naruto replied, not keeping his eyes of the aggressive battle below.

"Duel Monsters all the way," said Judai.

"Nah, it has to be live ninjas," Sho explained.

"You are in my range now, Hinata-sama," he said darkly, as his Byakugan blazed, "**Hakke Rokujuuyonshou** (Eight Divination Signs: Sixty-Four Palms of the Hand)!" With a kick, he caught her off guard, and then he struck, "Two Strikes!" Hinata was struck by two thrusts, feeling tenketsu close, "Four Strikes! Eight Strikes! Sixteen! Thirty-two! Sixty-four!"

She fell to her knees, as Neji stood over her. "Fool... you are better off dead. A disgrace."

"Stop! This match is over!" Hayate yelled.

However Neji did not listen, and rushed in for the kill. The Jounin of the Leaf jumped in to stop but they weren't able to stop Neji from striking Hinata. However, a sudden explosion of feathers appeared, blocking at the last possible second. No one however... save for the Duel Spirits, saw this, and a winged fox protecting her life force. Hinata however still felt the jab, and it knocked her breath as blood trickled from her mouth. Then Neji was restrained by Gai, Kurenai, Asuma, and Kakashi. Hayate leapt down as did medical shinobi. Naruto joined the ground as well, kneeling down beside the fallen Hyuuga.

"Hinata-chan! Hinata-chan!" He screamed, even as Kakashi walked over and pulled the blonde from the girl.

"Naruto... kun," she whispered.

The others were shocked. Neji had landed a direct hit at her heart, which would have killed her. Naruto broke from his sensei's grasp and kneeled down again, this time pulling her close to him.

"Hinata-chan... Don't talk..."

"I'm sorry..." she spoke softly, "I couldn't beat him..."

"You did your best... that's all that matters Hinata-chan," he whispered. He used his thumb to wipe the blood form the side of her mouth, as he was pulled away again so the medical nins could get her to the hospital quickly.

He glared at Neji, who was released.

"Why do you protect her? She is worthless... and will always be."

A metal card sliced the air... and sliced a thin cut on his left arm. "I never thought you could be such a fucking prick..." His eyes radiated his anger, the rage he felt towards this teenager. Lifting the thumb covered in Hinata's blood, he wiped it under his right eye down his cheek.

"With this blood... I swear to avenge Hinata... you will lose."

"She is a loser... and you are too if you befriend yourself to her."

"Naruto!" Kakashi barked, as the boy held another metal card, "if you do that, you'll be kicked out of the tournament and your next opponent will automatically forward to the finals."

Naruto huffed, slips the card back to his ankle case and returns to the second floor railing.

=0=0=

Chouji is the next person to fight, against his opponent Dosu. However good he was, the plump boy loses to Dosu, who had quickly overwhelm Chouji and stop his jutsu which consisted of him blowing up like a ball and rolling across the ground. Zaku was fairing easily against his opponent, Shino, however the Kikai Bug user manages to clog the air pipes built into the boy's arms, before landing a KO. The last match was Crawford U. Naruto, which his photo was of him with his back turned, but his head turned just enough to give a smirk, giving the peace sign with his right hand. His opponent was from Kumo, a Genin named Nikku Rufus. It was an odd name for him, Naruto thought, however he gotten a look over his opponent. The Kumo hitai-ate was worn across his forehead, however the clothes he wore... were odd.

The teenager wore a pair of black ninja-styled pants, and a belt which he now noticed held one of those side packs to hold miscellaneous items. For the torso, a fishnet jersey with another black shirt underneath fit against his body. The shoes were the standard sandals he's seen most ninja wear; only the toes were encased with metal caps, and the same for the side soles. His hair was short and a platinum blonde yet had lightning streaks running across the left side and was silver blue. Hanging across the right side of his face was three lightning bolt-shaped fringes, also silver blue. Attached to his back was a carryable scroll.

Naruto landed in a crouch, surprising his friends. Rufus landed in a crouch as well, from the opposite end of the arena. Naruto had to focus on this match, and he couldn't let Hinata's near death experience hinder his abilities.

"Back at that Academy five days ago for the first exam, I was surprised that you play Duel Monsters, Crawford Naruto," Rufus spoke as he unhooked his scroll and held it in his hand.

"Hajime," Hayate said, before going into a bit of a coughing fit.

"Wait... you're a duelist!?" Naruto yelled.

"Yes I am... I thought I was the only duelist, but apparently I was wrong. You're a duelist and so is that girl Haku, and your girlfriend, the Hyuuga."

Naruto blushed. "She's not my girlfriend. She's just my best friend... someone who I swear to defend against bastards like Hyuuga Neji."

Rufus chuckled softly. "Keep saying that. One of days you'll never know. Hm, instead of trying to kill one another with our jutsu skills, why don't we end the Pre-Elimination Rounds with a duel?"

"Excuse (cough) me," Hayate called out, hacking up briefly, "but what are you (cough) doing? The match has (cough) begun."

"Hm... I'm issuing Crawford Naruto a duel, Proctor," Rufus stated, before turning his glance back at the blonde as the smoke exploded from the scroll. It faded away revealing a yellow and black Duel Disk, "how about it? Nikku Rufus versus Crawford Naruto in a game of Duel Monsters..."

Naruto grinned, as he activates his own Duel Disk. "Get your game on, Rufus! It's show time!" He takes off his coat and ties it around his waist.

Rufus smiles, as he slots his Duel Disk on and activated the item. "The winner of this duel advances into the Chunnin Exam Finals."

Naruto nods. "Agreed."

"A duel, here?" Judai asked aloud.

"Thsi will be interesting to see," the Obelisk Blue duelist Sho spoke up.

"Wow... that's a twist, isn't it?" Asuka asked Altec.

The Ra Yellow duelist chuckled. "Yes it is. A shame Hinata-san is not here to see this... that Neji kid needs to get his ass kicked for trying to kill his own cousin."

Asuka nodded, agreeing with that. "Win this duel, Naruto!" Sekai and Rin yell out.

They pulled out their decks and slot them in, as their Life Point counters reset to eight thousand.

"Let's duel!"

**Rufus' LP:** 8000  
**Naruto's LP:** 8000

* * *

This chapter appeared a bit short... however most of the matches are just like they were in the manga and anime; the only difference is Kiba and Tosen Ren, and Naruto versus his opponent, the second Kumo-nin, Nikku Rufus. Somewhat reminds me, now that I notice, a Naruto-ized Rufus Shinra... odd. And do not expect any others to get in the Duel Monsters craze: some shinobi will only stick to their status as shinobi.

So far, only Hinata and Haku will be interested, and have a few duels of their own in the future chapters. The next chapter is the end to the Elimination Rounds of the Chunnin Exams. Crawford Naruto and Nikku Rufus settle their ending match with a duel instead of using jutsu to kill one another... Naruto has a deck which is a bit unorthodox, yet his opponent is a young man who uses Thunder and Machine monsters, among creatures of support. How shall Naruto win...

Wait until the next update! Ahahahaha!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 013**

**A/N:** As a small note, I do nto own Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Naruto, or anything else that already exists in the world. They are copyrighted to the people who created the anime/manga/music/ect.

* * *

"Let's up the ante, shall we?"

"What's on your mind?" Naruto asked.

"Along with the loser being discharged from the Chunnin Exams, the loser of this duel must forfeit his rarest card to the winner."

The Naruto-tachi gasped, surprising the shinobi whom were watching this event take place. If Naruto ends up losing, he'll lose his rarest card, his signature monster, Kyuubi no Kitsune.

"... I'll take the offer."

They couldn't believe their ears. "Naruto! Wait a minute! Are you sure you wanna do that?" Sekai called out.

"Yeah, I'm sure... so, since you issued the challenge, you go first Rufus."

"You are a polite ninja... I place two cards facedown, and place one card in defense." Three cards appeared before the platinum blonde. He waves it over to Naruto.

**Rufus:** 2 Facedown, Set Monster  
**Naruto:** 0 Facedown,  
**Rufus' LP:** 8000  
**Naruto's LP:** 8000

"Hm, very well then... I place two cards down as well." The cards materialize before Naruto, "and next, I summon **Unifrog** (2/400/400) in Attack Mode!" A purple frog appeared on the field, with a unicorn horn jutting from its forehead, "Unifrog, attack Rufus directly!"

"What?" The frog bounded onto the facedown card, and then bounds forward, striking the boy in the gut before taking one leap back to its original position.

**Rufus:** 2 Facedown, Set Monster  
**Naruto:** 2 Facedown, Unifrog ATK/400  
**Rufus' LP:** 7600  
**Naruto's LP:** 8000

"Unifrog's special ability allows me to attack you directly with that frog only. Make your move, Rufus."

Rufus frowns and draws from his deck. "Hm... oh well, you've allowed me to have a monster on the field. I flip **Copycat** (4/0/0), and then normal summon my **X-Head Cannon** (4/1800/1500)!"

Copycat looked like a jester, with a large mirror that completely hid its face from all others. X-Head Cannon was a machine-like monster with a large ball at the bottom, spiked. The machine has two powerful arms, with two cannons over the shoulders, clad in navy blue armor.

**Rufus:** 2 Facedown, Copycat ATK/400, X-Head Cannon ATK/1800  
**Naruto:** 2 Facedown, Unifrog ATK/400  
**Rufus' LP:** 7600  
**Naruto's LP:** 8000

"X-Head Cannon, Double Laser Strike!" The machine fired two lasers, which blew up Unifrog, making Naruto's LP counter decrease a bit, "and Copycat, Copy Attack!" The mirror glowed, before the unicorn horn on Unifrog fires out and strikes Naruto.

**Rufus:** 2 Facedown, Copycat ATK/400, X-Head Cannon ATK/1800  
**Naruto:** 2 Facedown,  
**Rufus' LP:** 7600  
**Naruto's LP:** 6200

Naruto glares, as Rufus ends his turn. He drew his card, and smiled. "**Sealing Swords of Light**!" A rain of swords, lit up in auras, shot down from the air suddenly surrounding Rufus and his monsters.

**Rufus:** 2 Facedown, Copycat ATK/400, X-Head Cannon ATK/1800  
**Naruto:** Spell/Swords of Sealing Light T3, 2 Facedown,  
**Rufus' LP:** 7600  
**Naruto's LP:** 6200

"Activate facedown cards: **Scapegoat** and **Dian Keto the Cure Master**!"

**Rufus:** 2 Facedown, Copycat ATK/400, X-Head Cannon ATK/1800  
**Naruto:** Spell/Scapegoat, Spell/Swords of Sealing Light T3, 0 Facedown, Sheep Token x4 DEF/0  
**Rufus' LP:** 7600  
**Naruto's LP:** 7200

"Your move, Rufus."

Rufus drew his card. He held one card that he needed. Now he needed the other. "I summon to the field **Y-Dragon Head** (4/1500/1600)." Appearing to the field next to X-Head Cannon was a red mechanical-like dragon, a familiar one to the Academy duelists.

**Rufus:** 2 Facedown, Copycat ATK/400, X-Head Cannon ATK/1800, Y-Dragon Head ATK/1500  
**Naruto:** Spell/Scapegoat, Spell/Swords of Sealing Light T3, 0 Facedown, Sheep Token x4 DEF/0  
**Rufus' LP:** 7600  
**Naruto's LP:** 7200

"I now combine them together, to create **XY-Dragon Cannon** (6/2200/1900)!" The tow machines glowed before X-Head Cannon flew upward as Y-Dragon Head unlocked several ports. The blue machine levitated downward, before sparks of electricity radiated outward, signaling that the two Union monsters have combined into one. The dragon head roared as the blue machine expelled the outer armor on its cannons, and they were glowing with a rainbow-like energy, metal hands clenched tightly.

**Rufus:** 2 Facedown, Copycat ATK/400, XY-Dragon Cannon ATK/2200  
**Naruto:** Spell/Scapegoat, Spell/Swords of Sealing Light T3, 0 Facedown, Sheep Token x4 DEF/0  
**Rufus' LP:** 7600  
**Naruto's LP:** 7200

"I now use my facedown card, **Mystical Space Typhoon**! Rid the field of those swords!" Hurricane force winds suddenly ripped through the entire playing field, as the glowing aura swords shattered one by one, "Attack his tokens!" Two of the sheep tokens were destroyed under the assault launched by XY and Copycat. "I end my turn."

**Rufus:** 2 Facedown, Copycat ATK/400, XY-Dragon Cannon ATK/2200  
**Naruto:** Spell/Scapegoat, 0 Facedown, Sheep Token x2 DEF/0  
**Rufus' LP:** 7600  
**Naruto's LP:** 7200

"This is a tough predicament... alright now, I place one card facedown, and then I activate from my hand **Cost Down**, and **Monster Reborn**! First off, Cost Down downgrades all cards by two levels by discarding one card from my hand." He discards Kyuubi, "Now, I summon to the field **Cybernetic Vampire Kid** (5/2000/2000) in Attack Mode!"

In a swirl of lights, a teenaged vampire appeared. She had spiky black hair with a red hair braid worn. She wore a scarf that was wrapped around her neck and flowed in a double tassel down her back. The clothes she wore were similar to a BDSM bodysuit. However, made of vinyl leather, the clothing cut off into shorts with a bolt-studded belt draped in a slant on her hips, and there were no sleeves. Attached to the front was a silver ring with three smaller gold rings. She wore red boots with oversized cuffs, same with the red gloves with skull and cross bone images etched over the backs of the hands. Her eyes glowed, had blush marks on her cheeks, and her wings were bat-like and mechanical. She giggled rather cutely.

"And now with Monster Reborn, come back to me, **Kyuubi no Kitsune** (6/2200/2000)!" Jaws dropped from shinobi outside Konoha as a raging storm of fire erupted forth, and the feral bijuu was resurrected, letting loose a howl into the air. Gaara's aura spiked at the mentioning of the name, and the voice inside his head screamed when it heard the name of the bijuu king.

**Rufus:** 2 Facedown, Copycat ATK/400, XY-Dragon Cannon ATK/2200  
**Naruto:** Spell/Scapegoat, 1 Facedown, Sheep Token x2 DEF/0, Cybernetic Vampire Kid ATK/2000, Kyuubi no Kitsune ATK/2200  
**Rufus' LP:** 7600  
**Naruto's LP:** 7200

"Maya!" Cybernetic Vampire Kid giggled, "Strike down his Copycat monster!" The girl flashed a wicked grin as she floated into the air before she dive bombs the monster. The mirror-shattered as the monster was destroyed. She levitated back towards Naruto's side, as Kyuubi growls lowly.

**Rufus:** 2 Facedown, XY-Dragon Cannon ATK/2200  
**Naruto:** Spell/Scapegoat, 1 Facedown, Sheep Token x2 DEF/0, Cybernetic Vampire Kid ATK/2000, Kyuubi no Kitsune ATK/2200  
**Rufus' LP:** 6000  
**Naruto's LP:** 7200

"I end my turn."

Rufus frowns, and draws from his deck. _Still don't have it... hm, this will work for now..._ "I summon my last Union Monster... and fuse them into one!" Appearing to the field was **Z-Metal Tank** (4/1500/1300), the yellow tank-like machine monster blinking its cybernetic eye. And then, at his command, XY fused with Z, to form the monster known as **XYZ-Dragon Cannon** (8/2800/2600). All of their weaponry activated.

**Rufus:** 2 Facedown, XYZ-Dragon Cannon ATK/2800  
**Naruto:** Spell/Scapegoat, 1 Facedown, Sheep Token x2 DEF/0, Cybernetic Vampire Kid ATK/2000, Kyuubi no Kitsune ATK/2200  
**Rufus' LP:** 6000  
**Naruto's LP:** 7200

"Now, annihilate his fox! Artillery Assault!"

"Not so fast!" The weapons fire lit the air as they all streamed towards Kyuubi, "**Mirror Force**!" The weapons clashed against the mirror that sprung forth, surrounding the kitsune, before the fox flashed her canines. The attack broke and a wave of energy washes over the field, and destroys XYZ-Dragon Cannon.

**Rufus:** 2 Facedown,  
**Naruto:** Spell/Scapegoat, 0 Facedown, Sheep Token x2 DEF/0, Cybernetic Vampire Kid ATK/2000, Kyuubi no Kitsune ATK/2200  
**Rufus' LP:** 6000  
**Naruto's LP:** 7200

Rufus waves his turn on. Naruto smirks. "Too bad... **Substitoad** (1/100/2000) in Defense!" The winged frog of light and dark appeared, "I Tribute my two tokens with the card effect of my frog monster, to bring two **Des Frog** (5/1500/0) from my deck!"

**Rufus:** 2 Facedown,  
**Naruto:** 0 Facedown, Des Frog x2 ATK/1500, Cybernetic Vampire Kid ATK/2000, Kyuubi no Kitsune ATK/2200, Substitoad DEF/2000  
**Rufus' LP:** 6000  
**Naruto's LP:** 7200

"With seventy-two hundred in total attack strength, you're finished!" The monsters all attacked, but then they were repelled by a swirling aura that surrounded Rufus. Kyuubi got back up, as did Maya the Cybernetic Vampire Kid. The two Des Frog croaked as they hopped upright again.

**Rufus:** Trap/Negate Attack, 1 Facedown,  
**Naruto:** 0 Facedown, Des Frog x2 ATK/1500, Cybernetic Vampire Kid ATK/2000, Kyuubi no Kitsune ATK/2200, Substitoad DEF/2000  
**Rufus' LP:** 6000  
**Naruto's LP:** 7200

Naruto scowled, and ended his turn.

Rufus smiles as the next card he drew made him grin. "Now... this shall do nicely. **Double Coston**!" Two gray small ghosts with creepy glowing eyes appeared, "this monster can be used as a double Tribute, and I shall do that now. Tributing Double Coston, I can now bring forth from my hand... this monster... he is called **The big SATURN** (8/2800/2200)!"

**Rufus:** 1 Facedown, The big SATURN ATK/2800  
**Naruto:** 0 Facedown, Des Frog x2 ATK/1500, Cybernetic Vampire Kid ATK/2000, Kyuubi no Kitsune ATK/2200, Substitoad DEF/2000  
**Rufus' LP:** 6000  
**Naruto's LP:** 7200

The duo gray ghost vanished, and in its place came a strange mechanical looking monster. It was half the size of the Death Star, and all white armored, with silver X shaped armor plating around the body itself. A glowing gold ring surrounded the body, as lights, crystal windows, and the likes flashed like a UFO does, three large thrusters embedded within the armored sphere body. Two large floating mechanical arms with metal giant hands floated on either side, and attached to the back was two large jet thrusters. Perched on the top of the sphere was a head with glowing yellow eyes and its helmet was a pointed spike on the sides.

"Holy **shit!"** Naruto and Kyuubi swore. Naruto when he saw SATURN's head was reminded of the Rockman EXE version of Duo, from the EXE 4 Gameboy Advance title. Maya looked up at the large machine that took up half the space of the underground arena, her wings drooping down a bit. The three frog's sweatdropped, as the machine completely dwarfed them. It was big enough, many of the ninja who remained or survived their matches immediately moved elsewhere. Gaara just kept glaring as usual. The Naruto-tachi just couldn't believe their eyes, seeing such a rare and powerful monster.

Winged Kuriboh squeaked in fear and hid behind Judai. Maya and Sekai's alter-spirit just gazed upon the mechanical monstrosity known as SATURN. In the hospital room back in the village, Hinata was resting after her ordeal with her bastard cousin Neji. If that last strike was to connect, she could have died, however Kochi, the One-Winged Kitsune, appeared to protect her master. Right now, the fox was sitting on the open window shelf, and seemingly staring out toward the forests.

Back at the duel, Haku was surprised completely at how big this creature was. And if the look of fear was to indicate anything, seen on the face of Naruto-kun... she was worried for him.

"**Naruto?"**

"Hmph. Eliminate the kitsune."

"Kyuubi!" Naruto cries out as a single Obelisk-sized fist eliminated his prized Duel Monster.

**Rufus:** 1 Facedown, The big SATURN ATK/2800  
**Naruto:** 0 Facedown, Des Frog x2 ATK/1500, Cybernetic Vampire Kid ATK/2000, Substitoad DEF/2000  
**Rufus' LP:** 6000  
**Naruto's LP:** 6600

"Your move, Naruto," Rufus said.

"Kyuubi..." He drew from his deck, and then glares at Rufus, "you'll pay for destroying my prized monster. Sacrifice my three frogs, to summon **Minerva the White Fox** (8/3000/2600)!"

The three frogs vanished, and appearing in their place, next to Maya was another female human monster. She wore the kimono to, which the sleeves appeared too large for her though her hands are easily seen. However, the kimono she wore was styled into a short skirt, with a yellow obi sash tied around her waist and forming a big bow behind her. Flowing from behind her was coattails of the white kimono, which viewed form the front looks like she's wearing an odd trench coat. The skirt looked too short, and a few male perverts well, blushed. She was barefoot, wearing just a pair of gold anklets. Her hair was long, tied into a thick ponytail with emerald ribbons at the end of the tail and at the base via a bow. On the top of her hair was a pair of fox ears, pierced with a set of gold jingle bells. Her eyes glowed yellow, and she had a red diamond print on her forehead, where the fringes parted to give her a bad-girl look. And of course, she has a bushy tail which currently was hidden behind the back flow of silk.

**Rufus:** 1 Facedown, The big SATURN ATK/2800  
**Naruto:** 0 Facedown, Cybernetic Vampire Kid ATK/2000, Minerva the White Fox ATK/3000  
**Rufus' LP:** 6000  
**Naruto's LP:** 6600

"That machine is done for! Minerva, unleash your mage powers! Destroy SATURN!"

Rufus smiled, as Minerva waved her arms, hands shifting through unknown seal before she was enveloped in an aura. Then, with a cry, Minerva unleashed a large Hadoken-like fireball towards the machine in the air.

"**Negate Attack**!"

Minerva scowls as her energy attack slowly evaporated away until SATURN was unharmed by the trickle of blue white flame that splashed against its face. If it was alive, the nose would have twitched, but it didn't.

**Rufus:** 0 Facedown, The big SATURN ATK/2800  
**Naruto:** 0 Facedown, Cybernetic Vampire Kid ATK/2000, Minerva the White Fox ATK/3000  
**Rufus' LP:** 6000  
**Naruto's LP:** 6600

"I end my turn..." Naruto said, gritting his teeth.

Rufus smiles. "It would appear that I'm going to advance in the tournament, Naruto. Time to end this... I tribute a thousand Life Points and one card from my hand, to raise SATURN's strength."

The machine began to glow, as its attack rose higher. "And then, I activate this card to refill my hand..." The card was played, and both players drew until they held six cards. Rufus, he held exactly what he needed.

"Lucky me. Next, I emulate your card combo, **Cost Down** and **Monster Reborn**. First, I discard a card which allows me to summon my **Grosspanzer Mobile** (5/2900/2800). And with Monster Reborn, I bring forth **Megazowler** (6/1800/2000), the card I had just discarded!"

The dinosaur monster, which was almost like the Triceratops beast, appeared to the field, with it, a mechanical-like army tank summoned beside the dinosaur. A familiar one from Final Fantasy VII, complete with the twin cannons. "Finally, I fuse these two creatures together with **Polymerization**, to form the destruction-causing **Heavy Tank** (8/3400/1300)!"

The half-beast/half-machine monster, also from the same game title appeared after a swirling field engulfed the two monsters. The bluish green and black/gray mechanical behemoth was roaring loudly as its engines revved, smoke billowing from exhaust pipes lining the sides of the armored tank body.

Sarutobi had never seen anything like this, and he's known some bit about the card game. All other Genin and Genin hopefuls could watch and wait, but Gaara, who was his dark self as usual. Even the mean Neji who nearly killed Hinata could only stare at the sight.

"Holy..." Tenten nearly swore.

**Rufus:** 0 Facedown, The big SATURN ATK/3800, Heavy Tank ATK/3400  
**Naruto:** 0 Facedown, Cybernetic Vampire Kid ATK/2000, Minerva the White Fox ATK/3000  
**Rufus' LP:** 5000  
**Naruto's LP:** 6600

"Now, attack and destroy his two girls!"

The girls cried out, clinging together as the heavy attacks were launched upon them.

"Not so fucking fast! **NEGATE ATTACK**!"

They watched as the rippling effect formed, as Heavy Tank crashed into it, roaring before the fist launched by SATURN was halted by the same gravitational force. They were both repelled, and Naruto's two girls were saved.

**Rufus:** 0 Facedown, The big SATURN ATK/3800, Heavy Tank ATK/3400  
**Naruto:** Trap/Negate Attack, 0 Facedown, Cybernetic Vampire Kid ATK/2000, Minerva the White Fox ATK/3000  
**Rufus' LP:** 5000  
**Naruto's LP:** 6600

"I end my turn. Your luck is going to run out sooner or later, and when it does Naruto... I will win this duel, and advance into the Semi Finals of the Chunnin Exams."

Naruto scowled, and drew from his deck. _Finally! About damn time! Let's see him take care of this._ "Oh yeah, Rufus? Ha! I place two cards facedown, and place this down." Three cards formed before Naruto, as the third card appeared beside Maya, "I switch my two ladies into defense, and end my turn." Minerva kneeled forward on one knee, as Maya folded her mechanical wings before her, to act as a shield.

"Hm... **Treasure from Heaven**." Hands refilled, "I place one card on the field, and now... I replay SATURN's effect. Destroy that facedown monster and the weaker female!"

**Rufus:** 1 Facedown, The big SATURN ATK/3800, Heavy Tank ATK/3400  
**Naruto:** 2 Facedown, Cybernetic Vampire Kid DEF/2000, Minerva the White Fox DEF/2600, Set Monster  
**Rufus' LP:** 5000  
**Naruto's LP:** 6600

Naruto's facedown card was flipped, as the trap sprung. "You flipped my **Treeborn Frog** (1/100/100), which means **Froggy Forcefield** is triggered! Your monsters are done for!"

**Rufus:** 1 Facedown, The big SATURN ATK/3800, Heavy Tank ATK/3400  
**Naruto:** Trap/Froggy Forcefield, 1 Facedown, Cybernetic Vampire Kid DEF/2000, Minerva the White Fox DEF/2600, Treeborn Frog DEF/100  
**Rufus' LP:** 5000  
**Naruto's LP:** 6600

Rufus however cackles, as he triggered the chain. "Chain Effect: **Seven Tools of the Bandit**! Your Forcefield is shattered!"

**Rufus:** Trap/Seven Tools of the Bandit, 0 Facedown, The big SATURN ATK/3800, Heavy Tank ATK/3400  
**Naruto:** 1 Facedown, Cybernetic Vampire Kid DEF/2000, Minerva the White Fox DEF/2600, Treeborn Frog DEF/100  
**Rufus' LP:** 4000  
**Naruto's LP:** 6600

The attacks barreled through the Forcefield, breaking through like thin glass. However, Naruto tripped the chain back. "I see your Seven Tools of the Bandit, and raise you one **Mirror Force**!"

**Rufus:** 0 Facedown, The big SATURN ATK/3800, Heavy Tank ATK/3400  
**Naruto:** Trap/Mirror Force, 0 Facedown, Cybernetic Vampire Kid DEF/2000, Minerva the White Fox DEF/2600, Treeborn Frog DEF/100  
**Rufus' LP:** 4000  
**Naruto's LP:** 6600

This time, a more powerful Forcefield erected. "Sorry, but I edited my deck recently, to fit an extra set of Negate Attack and Mirror Force. Say goodbye to your powerful monsters!" Rufus glared as the resulting explosion echoed loudly, and the muffled boom could be heard back in the village, around the outskirts of Training Grounds 44.

**Rufus:** 0 Facedown,  
**Naruto:** 0 Facedown, Cybernetic Vampire Kid DEF/2000, Minerva the White Fox DEF/2600, Treeborn Frog DEF/100  
**Rufus' LP:** 4000  
**Naruto's LP:** 6600

Naruto drew now that his turn began, and he smiled. "Sacrificing my Treeborn Frog, I now summon to the field **Yureru the Red Mage** (5/2100/1800), and switch my two girls back into Attack Mode!"

Yureru the Red Mage was yet another female monster. She was clad in kimono robes, similar to what Minerva wore, but they were the traditional type, with a red obi sash tied to her waist. She had pointed ears, and auburn brown hair in long cascading locks. An oval red mark was on her forehead, and her eyes were brown. The sash however had extended ribbons, which floating upon an invisible wind around her, hands flared with fire. And unlike Minerva, she wore traditional geta sandals.

**Rufus:** 0 Facedown,  
**Naruto:** 0 Facedown, Cybernetic Vampire Kid ATK/2000, Minerva the White Fox ATK/3200, Yureru the Red Mage ATK/2100  
**Rufus' LP:** 4000  
**Naruto's LP:** 6600

"Bye, Rufus, you're out of the Chunnin Exams! Ladies, direct attack!"

The three girls smiled sweetly, as Minerva let out a, "Hadoken!" launching the blue white fireball attack.

Maya snapped her fingers and hand forward, "Volt Slinger!" unleashing a sparkling blast of plasma energy.

And Yureru generated a blast of fire, "Burning Salamander!" and thrusting her palms forward unleashed it as the flames flew through the air like a Chinese dragon.

Rufus cried out as the three attacks slammed full force, depleting his Life Points down to zero.

**Rufus:** 0 Facedown,  
**Naruto:** 0 Facedown, Cybernetic Vampire Kid ATK/2000, Minerva the White Fox ATK/3200, Yureru the Red Mage ATK/2100  
**Rufus' LP:** 0000  
**Naruto's LP:** 6600  
**Winner:** Crawford U. Naruto!

"And that's game!" Naruto called out. The three girls all smiled before the Duel Disks shut off, thus clearing the field. The only cheers heard were from the Naruto-tachi, and of course Haku and Pegasus who was applauding the wonderful duel. Rufus chuckled softly, as Naruto walked over to the Kumo-nin, and extended a hand. His gesture surprises his fellow Leaf-nin. Looking up, Rufus grabbed the hand and Naruto helps the teen up.

"Nice duel, Rufus, however, I have the more superior skills. I must admit, I never expected that last monster of yours with the Tributing of Double Coston..."

Rufus smiled. "The big SATURN is, or was, one of my strongest monsters, and my rarest. According to the rules we agreed upon, I give you my prized card." Taking the card from the Graveyard slot, he hands over The big SATURN. Naruto accepts the card with a nod.

"I'll treasure it, Nikku Rufus."

"Good game, Crawford Naruto. Let us have a rematch one day."

The blonde nodded. Sarutobi sighed, as Hayate landed next to the Hokage with a slight cough. "Now what? They never did fight with jutsu."

"I'll allow this. When they volunteered to duel instead of try and kill one another they had performed like a shinobi should: hiding your skills from your possible future opponents. Naruto won the duel and thus he advances into the finals."

He then glances outward to the others who had survived the Pre-Elimination Rounds. "The matches have been played. Naruto and Rufus agreed that if one wins the duel, they advance into the Chunnin Exams. Naruto won so he thus advances ahead."

And the matches in one month are as follows:

Crawford Naruto vs. Hyuuga Neji  
Uchiha Sasuke vs. Sabaku no Gaara  
Aburame Shino vs. Sabaku no Kankuro  
Nara Shikamaru vs. Sabaku no Temari  
Kinuta Dosu vs. Winner of Match Four

He remembered his promise that he made, and stares at Neji's retreating back.

_You're going down, you bastard..._

* * *

~** Omake 4: The Budweiser Frogs Return **~

Rufus waves his turn on. Naruto smirks. "Too bad... **Substitoad** (1/100/2000) in Defense!" The winged frog of light and dark appeared, "I Tribute my two tokens with the card effect of my frog monster, to bring two **Des Frog** (5/1500/0) from my deck!"

The first Des Frog, appeared, with a croak of, "Bud."

_Oh no,_ Naruto thought with disdain.

"Weis," The second frog croaked with a blink of its eyes.

And Substitoad... well... it croaks the finisher. "Er."

Maya the Cybernetic Vampire Kid blinks twice, staring at the three frogs. Kyuubi could do nothing but sweatdrop; and Naruto... well, he just face-palms.

Rufus raises an eyebrow. "What the hell was that?"

"I have no clue," Naruto mutters, knowing that everyone were probably confused or just stupefied. Pegasus... he's drinking a bottle of beer from a cold case he brought with him. Asuma, who was standing next to him, nudges the man's shoulder.

"You mind?"

"Oh, I don't mind at all," Pegasus replies, using a bottle opener he has attached to his key set to crack one bottle open, before the younger Sarutobi tastes the beer. After a sip, he nods and drinks the rest.

_Is this going to happen EVERY TIME I summon three frogs to the field?_ Naruto complained in thought. He had a feeling the answer was yes.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 014**

**Dragon Man 180:** The strap she is wearing... go look at Winry from FMA and apply the same "shirt" onto Hinata... I'm sure you can see that. But... yeah I do have somewhat of a reference picture for Haku's new look which I mimicked. As for the rest of Hinata... the shorts are similar to those biker shorts (that stick to the skin kind... yeah that), the sleeves I taken from Yuna from FFX only larger, and for that silk cloth draped over the lower right half of the girl, its from this same article of clothing my mother had in her dresser closet she wore when she was kid still living in the Filipino Islands.

In truth, Haku is really Uzumaki Hikari from another Naruto story of mine: **The Black Shadow of Metal Country** (I have it saved on my Disk Drive). I tend to recycle a few characters (as many of you can tell)... I've already recycled **Black Shadow**'s Haku into Team Naruto... and I didn't wish to do another into this one, so...

A bit of a short chapter...

* * *

Haku ever since the Pre-Elimination Matches had ended couldn't get rid of that image of Hinata obtaining the first kiss from her Naruto-kun. She then heard the door open, and peered from her room. It was Naruto. She left the bedroom and calmly walked over to him, as he was discarding his sandals at the front and walking barefoot across the soft carpeting.

"Hey, Naruto-kun... how's Hinata?"

"She's fine... she'll recover... that strike to her heart from that Neji-teme should have killed her... but she survived. It was like something shielded her."

Haku nodded, noticing how down Naruto was, even after winning that duel earlier today, the memory of Hinata falling down, and appearing dead, weight heavy on his heart, and it nearly made her sick having such evil thoughts about Hinata.

"Naruto-kun..." she scooted next to him on the couch, as Naruto looked out the window. She gently pulled him to face her, and then she leaned in and gently locked lips with him.

The Naruto-tachi, whom were hiding in the kitchen at this time were stunned. Naruto grunted and pulled away.

"Haku-chan... what the hell?"

She held a sad look in her eyes. "Naruto-kun... do you remember the forest in Nami?"

//FLASHBACK//

"My Kekkai Genkai kicked in and I generated shards of ice, and killed my father and a few of his men he hired. The others ran scared for their lives... kaasan told me to leave and never look back before her injuries claimed her life. I listened to her... I never turned back when I ran from my village... I kept running... and running... and not once did I ever look back at my former home. I was growing up in the streets of Nami, when my caretaker found me, and took me away from a life of loneliness and sadness, and gave me a better life."

Naruto wiped his eyes of tears, before looking up toward the skies.

"I was... living a great life... however, as I grew up, I questioned the possibility of my birth, ever since I found this letter in my father's personal quarters of his castle he owned on a private island. When I confronted him, he knew I was old enough to learn, and he told me where I was originally born. How I was born from a village that was recovering from a harsh attack, and how I was sent away to live a sheltered life..."

Naruto sighed. "Father told me that he sometimes wondered what life would be like if I never appeared at his doorstep on Duelist Kingdom... he even once held a fear that I may not have made it here today if I had still remained in Konohagakure."

"Why, Naruto?" Haku asked.

Naruto only shook his head. "I asked him the same thing, however all he told me was when the time comes, he will tell me... and I trust father to keep his promise..."

//END FLASHBACK//

"Remember? You opened up to me, and you got me to open up to you..." She leaned closer, "I never felt more attracted to you than anything. You were so confident, and brave... you have the positive aura that surrounds you... that you can somehow change the very people around you if you tried hard enough."

She was inches from hi face. "Naruto-kun... even if you told me I could be like a sister to you... in a way... I want to be more than that..." their foreheads touched, and the Naruto-tachi couldn't help but try and eavesdrop more, "I... I need you... Naruto-kun..." She kissed him again, and this time he responded, but hesitantly.

They soon parted for air, and blushing, Haku gets up and retreat sot her bedroom, closing the door shut. Naruto just sat there, his mind conflicting with emotions... a part of him liked that kiss... but another part of him enjoyed the surprise kiss from Hinata. What a time for teenage emotions to run rampant on his mind.

_Ya know kit,_ Kyuubi spoke up, sitting down next to the blonde, _you should talk to them both... and tell them how you feel... who knows,_ with a shrug, as much a fox could, _you could get lucky and they decide to share you._

_Maybe,_ Naruto replied to the kitsune. The Kyuubi could only smirk.

_I would suggest waiting until your precious Hinata-chan is discharged from the hospital before approaching her. And then, get the two together and speak._

With those words, Kyuubi disappeared, and Naruto sighed, laying down in the couch and simply closing his eyes. He soon fell asleep. The Naruto-tachi could only replay that scene in their minds. Then, Judai was the first to return to the world of the living, and he grabbed Asuka by the wrist and pulled her away and towards the direction of the house library room.

Rei watched her boyfriend take the girl away.

"Asuka... listen..."

"Judai, wait..."

"Asuka, no... Please... I need to say this... look, you're great and everything. You're one of the few people whom I can depend on whenever I need help," Judai explained, "however... Naruto has always teased me about how I should ask you out on a date and stuff, but... in truth, I just don't see you that way... because I see Rei in that vision..."

"I know Judai... I saw you both kissing in the park four days ago..." Judai stared at the young woman, who kept her eyes on the Osiris Red duelist, "it hurt me... it truly did. I loved you Judai, but I was too late... but Sekai came when he saw me rush to hide away..."

"Asuka... can we still be friends?" Judai asked.

"It hurts Judai... but, I see no need to end our friendship... you've helped me plenty of times before in the past, and I have Sekai now... we're starting off slow, sure... but hopefully it'll continue."

Judai smiled.

Asuka smiled back.

=0=0=

"So... that's what's going on, hm? Very well then... go. And send Mamoru to Naruto's location. Have him duel one of the girls he's recruited into his Duelist Ranks."

Malfoy left the master's room.

_Yes... Oriru Mamoru shall get the job done... his Dragon Deck will put a hard beating on him and his friends..._

=0=0=

The next day, Naruto woke up to the scent of breakfast. Haku was cooking it, and everyone was somewhat quiet that morning, having only some discussions that pertained to Duel Academy. When he said hi to Haku, she only replied softly and continued cooking. After breakfast, he had re-edited his entire deck, and this time made a few switches, such as adding one of his Rockman EXE CAC (Create-A-Character) card, **ForteZero - The White Shadow**. Having been hooked to the EXE series, he had then created that card based on his fan-ism... and thus, begins ForteZero's birth into the Duel Monsters world.

**A/N:** ForteZero is my original character I created during my days in high school. Funny thing, I had a storyline I created, with his origins related to Forte, the Get-Ability Program of Cossack, and a crazy-ass adventure, where that entire storyline was forever lost after my mother (at that time during high school still lived at the nest home...) was one day washing laundry. I was looking for it, until I remembered it was accidentally left in one of my jeans pockets, and the washer destroyed the data... that incident happened during my senior year... friggin' sucked.

However, as he went to the hospital to see if Hinata was awake, the nurses were being mean to him and told him that she was not expecting any visitors. Naruto was angry. No... He became pissed when the next event happened. His Jounin-sensei had told him that he would not be able to train him at all, and left him with Ebisu, the man he previously met, and soundly crushed with his Outsider Taijitsu. The man was a closet pervert, and it proved his point when he used his Duel Disk to summon Injection Fairy Lily, and the blood fountain erupted when the sexy fairy nurse appeared.

After punching Ebisu in the face and storming off long after Kakashi poofed away without a care in the world, he just stormed around the village, as Kyuubi wisely stayed silent. He was now in the Hot Springs district, as he had just passed by a run-down apartment that if he had lived in Konoha instead, would have been forced to live there... but since he isn't... A perverted giggle reached their ears. Both heads turned towards a man with long white hair, in kabuki-like clothes, and what looks like peering into a hole in the wooden fence.

Naruto looked at Kyuubi who as always, clung to his left shoulder. The fox looks back.

_Prank him!_

Naruto smiles, as he reaches into his deck, and pulls out two cards. He retreated back some ways and ducked into a nearby deserted alleyway.

_Come to me... __**Injection Fairy Lily**__ and __**Injection Nurse Mary**__!_ Naruto thought with a commanding tone.

Although he felt a bit drained, Kyuubi was proud of the kit. Just having learned a few days ago that he could summon his monsters into this world, and already, he was practicing how to use that to his advantage. He IS as smart as Pegasus claimed him to be. Though, he should get the chance to have him meditate, and learn to better harness those energies so he wouldn't feel that draining feeling. Everyone knows who Lily was, but Mary... now she was another female hottie.

**A/N:** I just noticed... what is it with me and hottie female monsters?

She wore blue arm sleeves, blue slim boots that went a couple inches past the knees, and wore a short white and blue-trim outfit, that fit around her neck snugly, including her torso area and her... assets, and ending this one-piece outfit is a short skirt that was in the same regions as Anko's bare-legal skirt. For the arm sleeves Mary wore, attached at the top just at the center of the bicep area were oval cuffs, white, with the blue medic cross symbol on it. She was a short-haired blonde, with sapphire-colored eyes, and wore a blue and white captain-styled medic cap. And of course she had a set of angelic wings growing out of her back. Around her waist was a type of gold yellow clamp attachments, which acted as a type of belt. And to complete this beauty's look, add a gold bangle worn on her right wrist, and a similar gold ring on her ring finger.

_Be careful... together they were at a level total of nine,_ Kyuubi warned.

_Damn, that felt bad,_ Naruto grunted, before clearing the cobwebs away, and the weakness he was feeling.

"Master, you okay?" Lily asked the blonde, worried, as was the younger female nurse. In physical sense Lily appeared to be no more than twenty one with the youth of an eighteen year old. And Mary, she appeared to be physically nineteen.

"Yeah, I'll be okay. Listen... we have ourselves a perverted old man who's peeking on some unsuspecting women," Naruto whispered, and told the two his plan. They gladly agreed.

Lily and Mary walked out into the open and toward the Hot Springs. Both grinning, the old man was unaware before he felt someone tap on his shoulder, and a voice of the angels speak to him.

"Hello, I'm new here and I need help finding my way around here," Lily explained, as she was bending down. The first thing the pervert saw was a good view of her cleavage.

Mary was hiding nearby, stifling her giggles, as was Naruto and Kyuubi. They were finding this very humorous, especially since they tried hard not to break out laughing from the cheesy-ass intro he performed. They did learn his name was Jiraiya, the Sannin from this very village. He gave the signal from his position, and Mary snuck up. Jiraiya was too distracted by Lily, who "accidentally" dropped her pen she kept tucked away in one of her pockets for her small notepad. As she bends down, Jiraiya gets a view of up skirt...

He reaches forward, his pervert senses going off, and overriding his senses of danger... Mary sticks him in the rear with a giant sharp medical needle (currently empty), and he screams rather girlishly... right into the Hot Springs of the ladies bath, which is currently filled with kunoichi whom were resting after a hard day. Naruto and Kyuubi share laughs together, as he gave the two girls thumbs-up. Calming down and the beating of enraged women was calming down, he quickly dismisses the two, as they return to their cards, but not after Mary gave Naruto a flirty wink and wave. And then the door open and hastily-dressed women run in all directions.

Naruto decides to walk into the hot springs of the women's side, and grins seeing the old man beaten up, and bruised.

"You know... women are a dangerous breed of human, and thus are subjected to enraged beatings of dirty old peeping toms when exposed out in the wild," Naruto spoke, chuckling, as if this was a nature show.

Jiraiya was not amused, as he seemingly leapt to his feet, and then stopped seeing whisker marks on the blonde's face.

_Naruto!_

"Heh... I oughta report you to the police... pervy-sage."

"No! Wait a minute! Who are you?"

"Me? I'm Crawford U. Naruto! Shinobi Duelist extraordinaire!"

That's right... Sarutobi sent Naruto to live outside the village... what's that thing on his arm.

"Hm, to think a Sannin, one talked so highly among Jounin is nothing but a dirty old man... when I saw you, I had recognized your hair, but it didn't click until I heard that cheese intro music that you played." He snorted in amusement, as did Kyuubi, "I doubt you could teach me anything... no one would anyway."

And he walked off, his mood darkening again at the thought of being abandoned when he needed help preparing for the Chunnin Exam finals. And of course, Kakashi gave them a code he gone by...

_Hypocrite..._

"Naruto..." he was however long gone.

Jiraiya decided it was time to go visit a certain other old man at the Hokage Tower.

=0=0=

Naruto sighed, as he lay back in the bed. His friends were currently out exploring the village, Haku had disappeared, and he was just by himself. He had his NDS, and was playing Pokémon Ranger. Kyuubi just lies at the foot of the bed, as usual.

"Guess I'll just stay here..." He sighed softly, and continued playing on his NDS.

_Listen Naruto._ Naruto paused his game to look at his Duel Spirit, _I think it's time I teach you how to better harnest those dueling energies within you..._

Naruto saves his game, and then switches it off, snapping it close.

_I'm listening..._

* * *

Sorry, but I forgotten to place the card lore from the last chapter. As for the younger nurse...

**Injection Nurse Mary 6/1400/1500 Fairy/Effect/Light  
**_Increase the ATK of this monster by 400 points for the number of Fairy-Type monsters in the Graveyard. Pay 1000 Life Points to increase the ATK of this monster by 2000 points only during the Damage Step of either player's turn._

**Heavy Tank 8/3400/1300 Machine/Fusion/Dark  
**_"Megazowler" + "Grosspanzer Mobile"_

**Grosspanzer Mobile 5/2900/2800 Machine/Earth**

**Yureru the Red Mage 5/2100/1800 Fairy/Effect/Fire**  
_Each time you gain Life Points, inflict 500 damage to your opponent._


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 015**

**Caution:** Some suggestive mature themes in this chapter. Nothing in explicit detail but it's not really lemony. Because of the purge on June 5, 2012, I've deleted anything relating to lemons in this chapter and future ones.

* * *

"Now, first thing's first, write that small message to oji-san," He written a small message, and when finished sealed it with one of the seals that his father uses on letters and such, the Crawford Seal. After that, he grabbed his deck and pulled ou the fastest card he had, "Come to me, **Swift Black Ninja**."

The card glowed as did he, before it stopped, and in a poof of gray smoke, was Swift Black Ninja. The masked ninja clad in black bowed to Naruto.

"What is your command, Naruto-taicho?" He questions with a bow.

"Deliver this to a man named Sarutobi Hizuren. He looks like this man," He holds up a photo of the Hokage.

"Hai." He tucks the sealed scroll away, and vanishes in the blink of an eye.

_Now with that taken care of, Naruto, sit cross legged on the bed, close your eyes, and remember your breathing exercises... focus, and soon the outside world will become nonexistent to you..._

As Kyuubi instructed Naruto through, a mass of shadows ducked and weaved through the village, heading towards the tower. Swift Black Ninja blends into the darkness of the building before teleporting in. From there, he flashes through, bypassing the ANBU stationed around the building and different floors, before popping into the office, where Swift Black Ninja cam efface to face with a man with white hair wearing red kabuki clothing. At the desk was the Hokage Naruto-taicho ordered him to deliver the message; and of course to his right, was an amused Pegasus.

"Hm, Swift Black Ninja... either one of your ninja are henged as said shinobi Sarutobi, or Naruto pulled off something amazing."

"Naruto-taicho commands me to deliver this message for one Sarutobi Hizuren," Swift Black Ninja spoke, in his cool, yet strict tone.

"Naruto-kun sent you?"

"Hai," He replied to Pegasus. He deposit's the scroll on the table, bows, and as ANBU move in, poofs away.

"Hm, Naruto-kun is always bringing up all sorts of surprises. Should have known he'd pull off another one," said the man. He smiles, stands up and stretches, "Well Sarutobi-kun, I'll be seeing you. I'll just go and see what my son is up to. Ciao!"

He leaves the office, the door closing shut behind him.

The old man just shakes his head. "Must have been his duel Disk he was using... though why wouldn't he come himself..." When he opened the scroll after breaking the sticker seal... he nearly passes out.

_I know about the Kyuubi that the Fourth Hokage sealed inside of me when I was born... is that why half of the village hates me for no damn reason? I want some explanations. For now, since I have no one to teach me anything since my hypocrite of a sensei abandoned me for the Uchiha, Kyuubi is teaching me how to harness the energies sealed inside of me to my advantages._

_Crawford U. Naruto_

=0=0=

Opening the door, Pegasus peers in, to see his son's friend's currently hogging the Playstation 2, playing some racing games. He closes it and returns back to the front when the door opens, and in steps Haku. Pegasus sits down at the couch and begins reading from his novel, while the girl slips into the back, and into her own bedroom, where she closes the door. Then, she flops down onto her bed with a soft sigh.

"Naruto-kun..."

=0=0=

_Great! Now that we've worked with summoning all of your Level 1 through 4 monsters, tomorrow we'll go with 5 through 7. Go and get some rest, kit, _Kyuubi told the boy.

He opened his eyes, and looked at the clock. 5:37 PM, and he could smell something nice in the kitchen.

"Hungry..."

He got up, puts on some at home clothes, and left the room. Kyuubi disappears. As Naruto walks towards the front, he snaps his NDS open, and turns it on, and resumes the file on his Pokémon Ranger game.

Upon entering, the scents of his favorite hit him. Fried rice with Mongolian beef, and orange glazed sesame seed chicken, eggrolls, mixed with an American-styled dinner of mashed potatoes, hand-made burgers with some of the ground beef left over (that wasn't cooked), and a bowl of coleslaw for Naruto.

"Eat up everyone," Pegasus says. Yup, ever since he's became a father, he's been doing all sorts of things that doesn't include business-related adventures, or saving the world once or twice.

"So father, what happened?"

"Well Naruto, while you were apparently in your trance, a guest came by Sarutobi's office and delivered your message for you." Swift Black Ninja came by and dropped off something for the old man. What did you do, Naruto-kun? That would be the hidden message.

"Oh, used a bit of chakra to make a stable solid clone, and then henged it into Swift Black Ninja," was his reply. Hidden message: I used some energy stored inside of me to physically summon Swift Black Ninja to the world and deliver a message for me, "after the message was delivered, I managed to slip out of my exercise long enough to dispel it. Been working on it for awhile now..." I was able to do that ever since the Second Part of the Chunnin Exams, and am training to further harness those energies.

Pegasus nods, as he fixes his son his plate. He joins his friends at the table, sitting next to Konohamaru, and digs in.

"Like my father's cooking hm?"

"Yup," piped the younger boy.

Naruto grins. "He's a good cook, but I'm better. Just a bit lazy to bother..."

Some laughter admits good friends.

=0=0=

Naruto wakes up, flustered, and panting a bit. "Damn..." he groans, and flops back. He turns his head at the clock. 5:45 AM. He moves his hand, to... reposition a stiff wood, "no more adult manga before bed." Yup, Crawford Naruto's had a very hot dream, and it involves two girls; one with indigo hair, and one with raven black hair.

"Never going to get any sleep now..."

He sits up in the bed, and looks around, turning the lamp near him on the bedside counter. _Too bad I can't skateboard... oh well, got my other things here... The hell with it. _He decides to get up, grab his essentials, and heads to grab the first shower. As he leaves his room and walks past Haku's room, he stops. The door was left open. He considers peeking in, but then his mind automatically beat some sense into him. Then again curiosity reared its head. So, with a bit of mental debating, he peeks in. He shouldn't have.

Haku was a beautiful girl in her own right. She seems to have that natural beauty to her. Beautiful skin complexion... the fine silk of black hair that just caresses her side of the neck so innocently-like... not to mention... she was just wearing ice blue panties. He quickly runs to the bathroom, and slams it shut. Haku moans in her sleep and rewraps the covers that seemed to have slipped off overnight, and turns to her right.

_Holy shit... lacy thong... bad Naruto!_

He was forgoing the hot shower, and going cold to kill off these perverted thoughts, especially the one where both Haku and Hinata were coming onto him, crawling to him, as they each take turns kissing him- _NO! Damn pervy thoughts!_

After fifteen minutes, he switches to warm to not get hypothermia, and then dries himself off. After he heads back, Haku awakens while passing her door. She yawns and grabs her robe and towel along with her essentials, and soon exits her door. She spots Naruto just entering his room with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist.

Just like Naruto, she too has thoughts on whether or not to go and peek on him... which by peeking, meaning seeing why he's up this early... bad mistake for her... when she got there, the door was left a crack, and she could barely see Naruto-kun sitting down on the bed butt naked, putting his socks on. She gotten a good glimpse of his... ahem, package, enough to make her blush, and quickly move away and go to her original destination: the bathroom of the house.

"Holy... can't believe he's that naturally big."

Yup. And as she steps in, with the water cascading down on her... she couldn't help herself.

"Naruto-kun," she moans softly. Ya know what she forgot to do... close the door all the way.

=0=0=

As Naruto finally got dressed, he left his room, just bringing his deck with him and headed towards the back courtyard. Upon walking by the bathroom, he saw someone was in there, and peers in when he heard a very familiar voice moan out his name. Haku, behind the shower curtains, was leaning against the tile wall... well, you get the picture, right? He could see her silhouette because of the flipped lights. Naruto was growing tighter in the pants just hearing this. Thank goodness Kyuubi remained floating back at the bedroom, asleep at the foot of the bed.

Must not...

"Ah... Naruto-kun..."

Fifteen minutes Naruto quietly kneeles there peeking and listening... until the bliss ends. Naruto quickly left before he was caught, trying to banish those darker explicit thoughts form his mind (and failing). Haku behind the curtain of the shower sighs blissfully, in her mind wishing she could feel Naruto...

"Naruto-kun..." She finishes her shower some twenty minutes later, steps out, dries off, and opens the door after gathering her things. She then notices a stain on the dark wood of the door. She recognized it, and since the only other person other than her awake is Naruto...

A bigger blush threatens to cross her cheeks. _He must have heard me... oh Kami..._

She was going to see him later today... once she works up the courage of looking him straight in the face and not break out into a heated blush. Naruto was thinking the near same thoughts, as he hand waters each plant in the courtyard to pass the time.

=0=0=

Elsewhere in Hi no Kuni, Kakashi splashes cold water over Uchiha Sasuke.

"Time to wake up. We have training to do."

And that's it for those two...

=0=0=

He has arrived three days ago. In three days he's already hidden himself among them easily. Now, he had a job to do... he headed towards the hospital. At the same time, Hinata, whom have fully healed was discharged from the hospital. She however did not wait for one of the Branch members to escort her back home. She left to walk on her own, not to home, but going towards the Sarutobi Estate.

=0=0=

Naruto had finished watering the plants, and has since returned back to his room, and on the computer. Looking up the I2 website, and with another window holding an online shop for any card you can possibly find (unless stated otherwise), he looked up Spell Cards.

"Wow... so they ARE different..." Naruto had pulled up two pages, one detailing **Treasure from Heaven**, and the other detailing **Card of Sanctity** (in this, I'm making them both exist with two different informational card lores). Both have the same graphical card art, it's just that Treasure from Heaven depicts Duel Monsters cards of all types raining from the sky instead of gold coins, and instead of warriors, they're instead a male and female generic duelist.

He looked back towards the box which held leftover booster packs, and grabs one after wheeling his chair over. Ripping the packaging, he dumps out the pack. Raising his eyebrows, he snatches two cards... they were just what he was looking at online.

"Heh..."

He heard the doorbell go off.

He was confused. So, he got up and headed towards the front. He opened the door, and there stood Hinata.

"Hinata-chan?"

"Naruto-kun, can I come in?"

"Oh, sure thing."

She smiles softly, as he bids her into the home, and closes the door.

"So, they let you out?"

"Yeah... but I wanted to see you. I heard they didn't want you to see me... I don't know why..."

"I don't know either..."

They walked down the hallway towards his room, as Kochi follows behind the two. Haku peeks out her door and see's Naruto invite the Hyuuga into his room, both of them smiling. She closes the door then.

Kyuubi looks up and see's the girl, and then yawns. _Kit, lemme sleep some more but this is your chance to talk to them both. Do it._

Blushing, as the events from earlier surfaced in his mind, he looks over at Hinata, who was on the floor digging into the box filled with the left over booster packs.

"I'll be back, Hinata-chan."

"Sure, Naruto-kun."

He smiled a bit, before heading out and towards Haku's door.

=0=0=

Mamoru left the hospital when he learned that the target he was going after, Hyuuga Hinata, has left. Three days and the only other two duelists of this village was the Hyuuga girl and the Uzumaki girl...

"Where are you...?"

He was going to gauge her strength... see if she was anything like the Kyuubi brat, Crawford Naruto.

* * *

Another short chapter... and no omake this time. And for those who enjoyed that bit with Jiraiya and the Injection girls, that was good, however in all seriousness, Naruto will meet Jiraiya... and will Haku and Hinata listen to Naruto's reasons? The next chapter however, Hinata duels against an opponent whose deck is built on Fusion Support for dragons. Oriru Mamoru vs. Hyuuga Hinata: Hinata's first duel against a Kyuubi Hunter.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 016**

_You should listen to the boy, Hinata,_ spoke the voice again. She looks up, and see's a brown and white fox with an angel wing folded over its right side. Its amethyst eyes stare at her, _He cares for you, but also cares for the other girl... if he could, I would bet he would wish to love you both equally._

_Who... who are you?_

_I'm your Duel Spirit... if you look at my card... I'm Kochi the One-Winged Kitsune. During your fight, you were going to be killed, however I intervened, and saved your life force. I will admit it did hurt... feeling that strange energy strike me. But I survived, and you did too... trust the boy Hinata; I know he can never steer you in the wrong direction._

She was going to respond but the door opens, and in steps Haku.

"Ohayo, Hinata," she said, and sits down on the bed. Naruto closes the door and locks it.

When they heard the door click shut and lock, using the latch lock, both girls were wondering what was up with Naruto.

"Girls... I..."

"Naruto, what is going on?" Hinata questions.

"Hm... you see... the two of you like me, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Good... well, this is very strange to me... I mean, I never had two girls who want to go out with me."

He looks at Hinata. "We've spent much time together ever since I came to the village, and you're now strong and confident in yourself and your abilities. And that... unexpected kiss..." he smiled softly, blushing, causing Haku to gain an eye twitch, "I... well, I did enjoy it."

Hinata blushed.

"But... then there's Haku... despite what I said... she wishes to be with me..." Hinata looks over at the ice girl, "you gave me a kiss of your own... and... you're... your kiss was just as enjoyable... I just don't want to go with one girl, and directly harm the other and risk my friendship... what I'm trying to say is that I want to satisfy the both of you, and not harm you both in the process..."

"Naruto-kun," they begin to say, but then stop, and look at one another.

"I sound pretty selfish... but... it's the truth."

"Naruto, can we... be alone for a bit?" Haku asks.

He nods, standing up form the chair. "Sure..." He unlocks the door, and closes it behind him. With a sigh, he heads toward the kitchen.

Hinata looks over at Haku.

"Well?"

"He's honest... I can tell very much... a bit of a pervert..."

"What do you mean?" Hinata questions.

Haku walks over to the dresser, and pulls open the bottom drawer holding his boxers. Though the girl blushed, seeing nothing but orange boxer shorts, she blush a heavy red seeing the manga Haku taken out.

"I caught a glimpse of what he was packing away..."

Tossing one to the indigo-haired girl, it was the more... unrated version of **The Adventures of Mana the Black Magician Girl**.

"I think this morning he may have seen me... in the shower," she said, blushing.

Hinata however... was reading the manga... still with flushed cheeks.

=0=0=

Naruto took the pot of the stove, switching the gas off before pouring the hot liquid into his usual mug. Grabbing a sugar cube, he stirs until the sugar dissolved, while seeping a bag of black tea. Then, he takes a few sips, and sighs in relief. Looking at the grandfather clock from the kitchen in the living room area, the time was close to 6:30. As he sits down drinking his tea, and just staring out the window, Asuma walks in yawning.

"Morning, Asuma," Naruto greets. The guy just grunts back as he grabs the coffee pot he brewed up while boiling the water. Asuma leaves the room with his coffee.

Naruto gets up and leaves, returning to his room while Asuma was waking up with his morning cop of joe. Upon reaching the door, he stops when he heard... giggling? Wait a minute... eh opens the door and sees... the fact that the two were giggling... Hinata has a photo of him in the fox PJs, when he was younger, swinging on the chandelier.

"What is that?"

"Oh, Naruto-kun, you look so cute when you were little," Haku giggles, causing Hinata to giggle even more.

"Where'd you get that photo?" He asked, closing the door and setting his coffee on the corner of his desk. He also spots that they had found his manga... spread out on the bed. He glares at the two... and then with a grin, dives at Hinata. She screams as he tackles her but Haku snatched the photo from her hand as he begins to tickle her sides.

"Want it, come and get it," Haku taunts, and heads out the door after opening it.

"I'll get you later," he says, giving her a chaste kiss on the lips, and chases after Haku. Asuma looks behind him as Haku runs out of the room, in sweats, while Naruto gives chase. Then, a blushing Hinata is following the two carrying her Duel Disk in her hands... wait a minute? Hinata?

That wakes him up, as he rushes to the open front door, and sees the two Genin and Chunnin leaping to the roofs of the buildings. "Too troublesome to ask," he mutters.

At the Nara household, Shikamaru sneezes in his sleep, then turns in his bed and snores some more.

Naruto finally caught Haku in a pincer hold, using his Kage Bunshin, and managed to finally grab a hold of her as the two tumbled down a soft grassy hill just outside the village past the gates where two men had fallen asleep. The two were laughing whole heartedly... like kids would be. Hinata lands beside them, and then she flops down on the grass, giggling softly and picking up the discarded photo. She did a very sneaky thing. Making sure Naruto was looking, she folds it and stuffs the picture down her breasts.

"Want it back?" Hinata questions the blonde. Haku gasped, shaking while holding back her laughs, "reach down and get it."

Now, the old Hyuuga Hinata would never do something like this... or be dressed in the clothes she wore now. Now, usually Naruto was a fun loving guy to hang out with, is an anime otaku, loves his games, Duel Monsters, music... he's modest and truthful when need be. Of course... Hinata didn't know that Naruto would actually shove his hand down her silk strap and snatch the photo, an "eep" noise escaping her lips.

Now Haku started laughing at the surprised look on the Hyuuga's face. He leans close, "how about another kiss?" and then promptly kisses her. She responds to the kiss as he pulls her closer. Haku sits upright now and watches them make out in front of her. The two part and then Naruto looks over at Haku. He pulls her in, and makes out with her, with Hinata now watching this scene.

"So, does this mean you're both my girlfriends?"

The two ladies look at one another, and then tackle him to the grass and tickle him.

=0=0=

Mamoru had followed them when he heard laughter, and saw his target chasing after two others, one of them was the fox boy. He had tracked them down to back outside of the village he infiltrated, passing by two idiot guards who were asleep on the job. This was the scene he stumbled upon when he had finally located them half a mile from the village to a grassy hillside by a small lake.

_That's the girl... time to test her strength..._

If it was any surprise, he shifted his hands, and ended with the Tiger sign.

"**Katon: Karyuu Endan**!"

The jutsu was heard, and Haku generated an Ice Mirror easily, grabbing the two and vanishing into its surface as the flames washed over the ice. It barely melted away, and she dragged them back out through another mirror.

"Who the hell are you?" Haku demands, as they stood prepared. They had no weapons on them, but Haku did, using her Kekkai Genkai to create a blade of ice.

"I'm Oriru Mamoru... a former shinobi of Iwa..." He smiled, seeing their stunned reactions, "yes, I'm a former Iwa-nin, however since being labeled KIA twenty years ago, I lived my life in the outside, away from the everyday death of the ninja life, though I still use jutsu from time to time..."

Mamoru was a lanky fellow, with dark brown hair in unruly locks. He wore a pair of black jeans, army soldier boots, an olive green tank with a pendant draped around his neck, which was shaped like Tsuchi no Kuni's icon. What they saw, was a standard Duel Disk, an old model Duel Disk that is.

"If you try anything... I will kill you three... I was sent here by my boss to gauge your strength, Miss Hinata. Seeing as we know that you, Crawford, recruited two girls into your Duelist Team... since you're the only one with a Duel Disk, turn it on so we can duel..."

"What?"

Mamoru smirked. "I want to test your dueling capabilities... now, do it!"

"Go ahead Hinata... I taught you everything there is about Duel Monsters..." Naruto calmly told her, holding her from behind, "kick his ass."

She nods, as he lets go and he stands next to Haku. Hinata switches on the device after unzipping her right sleeve and exposing it. The man smiled, as the duel tray slides out, before swinging around and locks in place. Their decks are slot in, and Life Point counters reset.

**Mamoru's LP:** 8000  
**Hinata's LP:** 8000

"Just how did you get into the village, anyway?"

"Well, the guards at the front gates one day were sleeping, so I snuck in. I haven't been found yet, and the same incompetent guards are asleep on the job as we speak."

Naruto and Haku look at one another.

Hinata however blinks twice.

Only two people would fall asleep on the job: Biggs and Wedge.

Facing one another off at the hilly grasslands outside the village, Mamoru started off the duel.

"Hm... I place four cards facedown, and end my turn with this monster set in Defense." Five cards total materialized.

**Mamoru:** 4 Facedown, Set Monster**  
Hinata:** 0 Facedown,  
**Mamoru's LP:** 8000  
**Hinata's LP:** 8000

_This brat will never fight off my deck of dragons..._

Hinata drew from her deck, slightly nervous.

"C'mon Hinata-chan! You can win this duel! Don't let him pressure you!" Naruto yells.

She regains her courage, and slots two cards down on the field. "Two cards facedown, and I summon my **Breaker the Magical Warrior** (4/1600/1000)!" Appearing to her was red-armored magician with a sword, shield, and a fancy red cape draped behind the man. The magician's hat had a face mask which covered his eyes, showing only the frown he wore. He lifted the sword up, and sliced the air before him. Because he was Normal Summoned, Hinata was able to apply a Spell Counter to the monster card. Breaker received a 300 point boost due to the card's effect.

**Mamoru:** 4 Facedown, Set Monster**  
Hinata:** 2 Facedown, 1* Breaker the Magical Warrior ATK/1900  
**Mamoru's LP:** 8000  
**Hinata's LP:** 8000

"Destroy that facedown card!" Breaker charged the field, and slashed down. Flipped was **Lancer Dragonute** (4/1500/1800) before it was destroyed.

"Heh, activate Trap: **Jar of Greed**." Mamoru drew one card from his deck.

**Mamoru:** 3 Facedown,**  
Hinata:** 2 Facedown, 1* Breaker the Magical Warrior ATK/1900  
**Mamoru's LP:** 8000  
**Hinata's LP:** 8000

"Before I end my turn, I remove the Spell Counter to destroy the facedown card to your left." Mamoru frowns as Double Polymerization is destroyed, when Breaker slashed the card in half shattering it.

**Mamoru:** 2 Facedown,**  
Hinata:** 2 Facedown, 0* Breaker the Magical Warrior ATK/1600  
**Mamoru's LP:** 8000  
**Hinata's LP:** 8000

Mamoru drew his card, and grins. "Well, lucky me. I send from my hand Thunder Dragon, to get the other two from my deck." He grabs his deck, and searches for the other two before slotting it back.

"Now, I activate **Polymerization** from my hand, and fuse them together to form **Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon** (7/2800/2100)!" The two dragons appeared, before fusing together and forming a red lizard-like creature, with twin mouths it appears to be, which unleashed a high-pitched snarling cry.

**Mamoru:** 2 Facedown, Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon ATK/2800**  
Hinata:** 2 Facedown, 0* Breaker the Magical Warrior ATK/1600  
**Mamoru's LP:** 8000  
**Hinata's LP:** 8000

"Eliminate that magician!" The dragon roars, and unleashes bolts of lightning. Breaker is engulfed by the attack, and destroyed.

**Mamoru:** 2 Facedown, Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon ATK/2800**  
Hinata:** 2 Facedown,  
**Mamoru's LP:** 8000  
**Hinata's LP:** 6800

"I end my turn," Mamoru says.

Hinata draws, and looks her hand over. "Excellent. I activate **Sealing Swords of Light**!" The two cheered as a cage of swords surround Mamoru and his dragon, "next, I summon **Allure Queen LV3** (3/500/500) in Attack Mode!" Appearing on the field was a young woman, wearing a fancy dress and clothing, one out of royalty. Her hair was done up in buns, and she held a regal stance, tugging on the gloves so they wouldn't slip off.

"I end my turn."

**Mamoru:** 2 Facedown, Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon DEF/2100**  
Hinata:** Spell/Sealing Swords of Light T3, 2 Facedown, Allure Queen LV3 ATK/500  
**Mamoru's LP:** 8000  
**Hinata's LP:** 6800

Mamoru growls, and grabs a card off his hand. "I summon **Solar Flare Dragon** (4/1500/1200) in Defense Mode, and end my turn." Appearing was a long winding snake-like body made of flames, with a dragonoid head, and glowing white eyes. Despite the sun slowly beginning rose as the day begins for the village, Solar Flare Dragon was giving off a glow of its own.

"Now, since my turn has ended, Solar Flare Dragon's effect kicks in. You lose a total of 500 Life Points." Solar Flare Dragon unleashes a wave of fire, and it strikes her Duel Disk.

**Mamoru:** 2 Facedown, Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon DEF/2100, Solar Flare Dragon DEF/1200**  
Hinata:** Spell/Sealing Swords of Light T2, 2 Facedown, Allure Queen LV3 ATK/500  
**Mamoru's LP:** 8000  
**Hinata's LP:** 6300

"I place **Spirit of the Gems - Hassan** (2/200/400) as an equip to Allure Queen." Appearing in a spiral of lights was a tall imposing rock-like golem, made of several different-colored gems, some placed as armoring, "Now, I summon to the field **Kochi the One-Winged Kitsune** (3/1000/1200) in Attack Mode! And then equip to him **Transcendent Wings of Arcadia**!" The one-winged fox appeared before Hinata, before the wing blooms into a larger angelic wing, and changes from white to golden yellow.

**Mamoru:** 2 Facedown, Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon DEF/2100, Solar Flare Dragon DEF/1200**  
Hinata:** Spell/Transcendent Wings of Arcadia, Spell/Sealing Swords of Light T2, 2 Facedown, Allure Queen LV3 (Equip: Spirit of the Gems - Hassan) ATK/500, Kochi the One-Winged Kitsune ATK/2000  
**Mamoru's LP:** 8000  
**Hinata's LP:** 6300

"Destroy that Solar Flare Dragon!" Kochi brought back its wing, before swinging it before it, unleashing zipping gold feathers that eliminated the fiery dragon.

**Mamoru:** 2 Facedown, Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon DEF/2100**  
Hinata:** Spell/Transcendent Wings of Arcadia, Spell/Sealing Swords of Light T2, 2 Facedown, Allure Queen LV3 (Equip: Spirit of the Gems - Hassan) ATK/500, Kochi the One-Winged Kitsune ATK/2000  
**Mamoru's LP:** 8000  
**Hinata's LP:** 6300

Mamoru glares. _She's good... the fox boy must have taught her well... oh well... once I manage to bring out my ultimate monster, she'll be devastated. I already have a DARK and LIGHT monster ready to remove... just need to draw the card out first._

"Alright little girl... time to lose! I summon **Lord of D**, and use **Flute of Summoning Dragon**! I now summon **Divine Dragon Ragnorok**!" It was the only other dragon he had, as the awe-inspiring dragon appeared with a loud roar, "Facedown card, **Polymerization**! Fuse together!"

The two creatures were engulfed in an aura before the end result was a dragonoid-armored Lord of D, fused where the head of Ragnorok once was. He was like a serpentine dragon. "Meet **Dragon Majin King Dragoon** (7/2400/1100)!"

**Mamoru:** 1 Facedown, Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon DEF/2100, Dragon Majin King Dragoon DEF/1100**  
Hinata:** Spell/Transcendent Wings of Arcadia, Spell/Sealing Swords of Light T1, 2 Facedown, Allure Queen LV3 (Equip: Spirit of the Gems - Hassan) ATK/500, Kochi the One-Winged Kitsune ATK/2000  
**Mamoru's LP:** 8000  
**Hinata's LP:** 6300

"I draw, and sacrifice Allure Queen. Now she levels up, to Level 5!" Hassan shattered as the green grew older, more powerful, and with more magical aura radiating off her.

**Mamoru:** 1 Facedown, Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon DEF/2100, Dragon Majin King Dragoon DEF/1100**  
Hinata:** Spell/Transcendent Wings of Arcadia, Spell/Sealing Swords of Light T1, 2 Facedown, Allure Queen LV5 ATK/1000, Kochi the One-Winged Kitsune ATK/2000  
**Mamoru's LP:** 8000  
**Hinata's LP:** 6300

"However... with the card I drew at the start of my turn I now activate. It's **Level Up!**! Now, I sacrifice Allure Queen LV5, and bring out LV7, ignoring any and all summoning conditions!" Now, Allure Queen grew, and now appeared to be much older, though much stronger.

**Mamoru:** 1 Facedown, Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon DEF/2100, Dragon Majin King Dragoon DEF/1100**  
Hinata:** Spell/Transcendent Wings of Arcadia, Spell/Sealing Swords of Light T1, 2 Facedown, Allure Queen LV7 ATK/1500, Kochi the One-Winged Kitsune ATK/2000  
**Mamoru's LP:** 8000  
**Hinata's LP:** 6300

"Destroy his monster!" Allure Queen brought her hands, before lashing out with magical flame. Dragoon was eliminated as a result.

Mamoru frowns, as the swords shatter at last. "Finally... now then, let's go..." He draws, and grins wildly. "Well now, this is an absolute surprise! I remove form my graveyard Thunder Dragon and Lancer Dragonute!" The two cards were taken form the card graveyard, and pocketed away.

"Now, you shall see my ultimate non-fusion monster. It is known as **Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of Demise** (8/3000/2500)!" The dragon of chaos slowly appeared from the forming pentagram that traced itself along the ground, rising, and standing tall. From ANBU HQ, several ANBU whom were out for their morning shifts saw the dragon appearing, and went to investigate it.

**Mamoru:** 1 Facedown, Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon ATK/2800, Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of Demise ATK/3000**  
Hinata:** Spell/Transcendent Wings of Arcadia, 2 Facedown, Allure Queen LV7 ATK/1500, Kochi the One-Winged Kitsune ATK/2000  
**Mamoru's LP:** 8000  
**Hinata's LP:** 6300

The giant dragon roars loudly, now awakening many from the village whom still slept.

"Holy shit!" Naruto swore, seeing the very rare Chaos Emperor Dragon.

"Chaos Emperor Dragon! Eliminate that fox so hers now with Annihilator Beam!" The dragon gathers in a well of energy within its mouth, before expelling it with a roar.

"Activate **Tune of Legends**!" The beam struck Kochi, causing a loud explosion to shake through the forest, and knocking down Naruto and Haku. The other two stood their ground, ad smoke permeated the area. Soon, it cleared... and Kochi survived, as he was lit aglow with a flashing green aura. Nearby, a type of music started to play, the Main Theme of Legend of Zelda, the Smash Bros. Brawl version.

**Mamoru:** 1 Facedown, Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon ATK/2800, Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of Demise ATK/3000**  
Hinata:** Spell/Tune of Legends, Spell/Transcendent Wings of Arcadia, 1 Facedown, Allure Queen LV7 ATK/1500, Kochi the One-Winged Kitsune ATK/2000  
**Mamoru's LP:** 8000  
**Hinata's LP:** 6300

"What in the friggin world is that!?" Mamoru demanded.

"Tune of Legends... protects all Level 4 or lower monsters from all harm."

"You lucky bitch.... I end my turn."

Hinata drew from her deck, and looked at it. It was Watapon, so he sacrifices the card to keep Tune of Legends in play. In her hand, she had Queen's Bodyguard, so she summons it to the field.

**Mamoru:** 1 Facedown, Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon ATK/2800, Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of Demise ATK/3000**  
Hinata:** Spell/Tune of Legends, Spell/Transcendent Wings of Arcadia, 1 Facedown, Allure Queen LV7 ATK/1500, Kochi the One-Winged Kitsune ATK/2000, Queen's Bodyguard ATK/1700  
**Mamoru's LP:** 8000  
**Hinata's LP:** 6300

"Yes, Queen's Bodyguard shields Allure Queen from harm, and with Tune of Legends, it is protected from harm," Naruto noted.

"She did learn a few tricks," Haku noted as well.

Mamoru growls. _Shit... with that card of hers, I can't attack neither of her monsters... Queen's Bodyguard shields Allure Queen as an attack target, and since both it and the fox are level 4 and 3 monsters, Tune of Legends shield my attacks from destroying them, and even if I did attack, they take 0 damage..._

"Damn it... I'm trapped..."

The three grin. Suddenly Mamoru looks behind him, as several ANBU signatures were closing in. He shuts off his Duel Disk, thus forfeiting the duel.

"Lucky brat... gotta jet!" He dove into the ground, using a Doton jutsu to swim through the earth and vanish, just as ANBU appear.

**Mamoru:** 1 Facedown, Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon ATK/2800, Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of Demise ATK/3000**  
Hinata:** Spell/Tune of Legends, Spell/Transcendent Wings of Arcadia, 1 Facedown, Allure Queen LV7 ATK/1500, Kochi the One-Winged Kitsune ATK/2000, Queen's Bodyguard ATK/1700  
**Mamoru's LP:** 8000  
**Hinata's LP:** 6300  
**Winner** (By Forfeit)**:** Hyuuga Hinata!

"Talk about a lucky break..." Naruto sighed, as he ran over to Hinata. She had her Duel Disk turned off, while an ANBU with a cat mask walks up to the trio.

"Come with me to the Hokage's Office, please."

=0=0=

"Is that it?"

"Yes. He said he wished to gauge my dueling capabilities... there was no clear winner because I had him trapped with Tune of Legends, had my Allure Queen LV7 protected by Queen's Bodyguard, which Queen's Bodyguard and Kochi the One-Winged Kitsune was protected by Tune of Legends..."

Naruto spoke up. "Technically, you did win Hinata-chan... though I wonder if this is the last we see of him... he told us that he was a former Iwa-nin, who was listed as KIA. He lived in the Outside for twenty years..."

"An Iwa-nin, a former one, gotten inside our very village... and was not discovered?" Sarutobi questioned.

"He said something about two guards falling asleep when he invited himself into Konoha."

_Biggs and Wedge,_ Sarutobi thought immediately, _need to whip them into shape..._

"Well... seeing as there's no harm done, I want you three to return home..."

"I'm staying with Naruto today," Hinata told the Hokage, then adds, "Hokage-sama."

Naruto smiled. "That sounds like a plan."

"Your father may not like it, Hinata-san," Sarutobi told the girl.

"He can bite me," she said, causing all in the room to widen their eyes in shock, even the hidden ANBU guards. When Hinata realized what she said, she clamps her hands over her mouth, blushing.

Naruto growls sexily. "Damn..."

_This is so troublesome..._

* * *

The monster known as Spirit of the Gems - Hassan, is a monster known only to one of the earlier game titles of the series. I forgot which one it was... the duel is a bit short... however I noticed myself, that the duel would have gone to Hinata, if she kept tributing a card to keep Tune of Legends in play. Well, the best I can do with the triangle situation. Now I can focus on getting pass the Chunnin Exams arc.

**Kochi the One-Winged Kitsune 3/1000/1200 Winged-Beast/Wind**

**Transcendent Wings of Arcadia - Equip  
**_This card can only be equipped to "Kochi the One-Winged Kitsune" or "Kochi the One-Winged Angel". Increase the equipped monster's Attack by 1000._

**The Tune of Legends - Continuous  
**_All monsters with a Star Level of 4 or below take 0 damage during opponent's Battle Phase (exclude monster, spell, or trap effects). If you cannot Tribute 1 card from your hand, destroy this card._


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 017**

**A/N:** Sorry it took awhile, but I was a little absorbed into The Orichalcos Effect, and also playing Super Smash Bros. Brawl.

* * *

"Damn it. I had this game for 3 years, and I still can't beat it," Naruto grumbled. What was he going on about you ask? Super Metroid Redesigned, a hack that recreates the entire game of the still ever-famous Super Metroid SNES game... Yes, Naruto is at home at this time, having just saved the game and then closing out the SNES9x program. He shuts off his laptop and leans back into his chair with a frustrated sigh.

"How the hell can you beat that damn game...?"

_What are you complaining about, kit?_

"Super Metroid Redesigned... even DavidLADarkStryker has trouble completing the game, and so far he's killed Ridley, Kraid, Phantoon, and only needs 4 more Chozo Statues to find and disarm, and to rid Draygon and what leftover mini-bosses he hasn't encountered." He opens up The Second Reality Project Reloaded game, and resumed gameplay off a saved file.

Kyuubi just blinks. _You really are a game head... and who is DavidLADarkStryker?_ Naruto just flips his Duel Spirit off. He heard a knock at his door and the fox vanishes as it opens, and he looks over to see that pervert from the Hot Springs.

"What do you want Pervy Sage," Naruto's new nickname for the perverted women-peeper, "and does oji-san know you're in his house uninvited?"

"Yes he does, and don't call me Pervy Sage. It's insulting to a man of my status!"

Naruto blinks. "I saw you peek at women at the Hot Springs! You're supposed to be one of the greatest shinobi of his time, and all I saw was a perv."

"Quiet. I am not a pervert!" He then struck a dramatic pose, "I'm a super pervert!"

BAM!

Naruto had thrown a frying pan and it struck poor Jiraiya in the face. In his mind, Kyuubi laughs at the funniness of this scene. Naruto is playing his computer games.

"Look! What if I told you I want to teach you something?"

"Yeah right... Kakashi told me and my two comrades that those who abandon their comrades are trash, and those who abandon the rules are worse than trash, yet the hypocrite abandons me for the Uchiha."

He's then grabbed around the waist and drug away from his room by a giant toad, while Jiraiya walks out of the house the toad following. All the while Naruto is screaming such obscenities. Kyuubi materialized on the chair, looks up... and continued playing the video game for Naruto. Don't ask how a fox with no opposable thumbs can do such a thing, but... he is... like Brian the Dog from Family Guy.

=0=0=

Naruto narrowed his eyes at Jiraiya.

"The hell you want me to do again?"

"Take off your shirt..."

"What are you, a GAY pervert?"

BAM!

He's face planted the ground by a strike to the head.

"NO! Gaki... just listen to me!"

Recovering quickly, he grumbles. "Fine... but if you try anything..." He left the threat open, as he takes off his shirts and sits there cross legged on the rock of the male side of the hot springs. Jiraiya channels some chakra, and then holds it over the blonde's stomach. The seal slowly forms... and Jiraiya looks at him as he pulls his hands away. What he saw was a ruined mark, as if someone slashed over it with a blade or something sharp like a claw.

"What happened to the seal?"

"Seal? Oh... don't know. The only thing I learned from my Duel Spirit was that I was attacked, and she saved me from death. Ever since then, she's always remained by me as my Duel Spirit."

"Duel Spirit?" Jiraiya didn't understand what a Duel Spirit was.

"Yeah... didn't ojiisan told you that I was raised by Pegasus, my father? Outside the village?"

"Yes I did..." And he was one of the few who didn't wish for it to happen, but it did, "anyway... since your sensei apparently doesn't have time to train you, I can teach you some techniques you can use for your upcoming match in the Chunnin Exam finals."

"Really? What can you teach me?" Naruto asked.

"Well... what do you know so far?"

Naruto told what he knew so far, which was Kitsune-bi, Sankon Tesso, Kage Bunshin, Kawarimi, Shunshin, Katon: Hinomi, Housenka, Shounetsujigoku, Takaken, Suiton: Suinomi, and Fuuton: Genkotsukaze. In translation order: Fox Fire Magic, Iron Reaver Soul Stealer, Shadow Clone, Body Substitution, Body Flicker, Fire Release: Fire Tower, Grand Fireball, Hell Burner, Falcon Punch, Water Release: Aqua Tower, and Wind Release: Fist of the Wind.

"I never heard of some of those jutsus..."

"Let's see... Fist of the Wind is the counterpart to the Battlechip series Counter from Rockman EXE 4. I recreated the same jutsus Fire and Aqua Tower from the EXE games. Hell Burner is from the chip series Hell Burner off Rockman EXE 6. Now, Falcon Punch I emulated from Captain Falcon from the Super Smash Bros. series, Fox Fire Magic and Iron Reaver Soul Stealer I copied from the anime show InuYasha, and that's it. I'm planning on recreating a jutsu form of Delta Ray Edge..."

"Impressive... sounds almost like rip-offs," Naruto glares harshly, "and never understood what the hell you just said. But they're never heard of in the Elemental Countries at all. You'll be quiet a surprise."

"Well... you said you could teach me something..."

"Well, it sounds like you're doing well... however, I can sign you this Summoning Scroll. Come with me Naruto."

=0=0=

The day ended with Naruto walking into the house, with a dead look on his face. He entered his bedroom, ignoring everyone else, and closes the door. On the computer was Kyuubi, cursing up a storm about stupid hackers making hard hacks. He however falls asleep in bed.

_One month later..._

"So, how do I look?"

The Naruto-tachi stared.

"Did you steal that cloak form my dad's closet?" Sekai asked.

"What?" Naruto questioned. The jacket of his was traded in for the cloak worn by Marik years ago when Malik's body was taken siege by the dark evil entity within him. Also, he changed his looks just for today. He wore beige cargo slacks, with his usual belt and the duo deck case of his (Kyuubi suggested to get an empty case to hold the discarded cards). He also moved his Hitai-ate from worn on his head, to worn around his neck, just like Hinata's. The shoes were the same; however he wore a DX jersey for a shirt.

Th others just shook their head. They wouldn't remain around; because today was the day of the Chunnin Exam Finals, but unfortunately the Naruto-tachi have to return back to Duel Academy, and his father returning back to the company. He stood at the gates as Sarutobi's hand-picked Jounins, Biggs and Wedge, escorted them back to the nearest Port so they can return to the Outside.

=0=0=

The stadium was filled, and the finalists were there. Sasuke was missing however, and Naruto... he wasn't there as well. However, the exams had to go on. Genma, the Proctor for this portion of the Chunnin Exams, ordered everyone but the first two participants to remain. And then, it was just Neji who remained waiting. Genma was about to disqualify Naruto, when he stopped as he turned towards the entrance. A brisk wind blew through the area, kicking up some dust as Naruto's cape flared, rippling briefly as he strolled into the now hushed arena. Naruto, sporting the new looks, calmly looked around as he walked towards the center of the arena, as his Duel Disk was easily spotted by those with keen eyes.

"You were a fool to arrive. You would have remained unharmed if you just quit. Fate defines me as victor."

Naruto's reply: brushing back the gravity-defying cloak with his right arm, and offers a creepy smile. "Fate this." Naruto gives Neji the one-fingered salute with his right hand.

Genma didn't know what to say, so he just decides to call the match as he saw it, by starting it. "Hyuuga Neji vs. Crawford U. Naruto. Hajime!"

_Remember... We may have trained for a month in energy harness, but you still got more to go to endure the drain._

Neji now lashes out with a strike, however Naruto poofs into smoke. From behind, Naruto reappeared, this time with Swift Black Ninja. The ninja's blank card was held in his hand. "Swift Black Ninja, attack Hyuuga Neji!" Naruto commands. The black clothed shinobi of darkness nods and leaps into the air, launching kunai at the boy. Neji saw this coming and dodges the attack, however gets grazed across the cheek by a kunai the ninja threw.

"**Gentlemen Shardal**! Come to me!" Grasping the card, the red aura shined over him before appearing in a flash of crystal shards was the ice-blue haired warrior

"Crystal Eye!" Shardal thrusts his palm forward, unleashing a sphere of crystal that smashes the ground, missing Neji who sprinted away. However he was forced to duel against Swift Black Ninja, whose speeds caught up easily. Neji throws a Jyuuken strike, but the black ninja leapt back, and holds his hands up together in the traditional sign. Several poofs of smoke emerge, and Neji spots several clones of the dark-clad shinobi. Among them was his true opponent.

Naruto, using the dueling energies sealed inside of him, was using his cards to fight this duel. The next card he drew from his deck case, was a Trap Card. He held it as Neji managed to break through. However Shardal raised a forcefield which Neji unfortunately struck. The glass shatters and the explosion sends him flying back. The audience couldn't believe their eyes. Neither could Sarutobi and the Kazekage. "You triggered my trap card, Neji," Naruto calls out, "**Gun Del Sol**!"

The trap card flashed before appearing before him was an odd mechanical device. This was the fabled Gun Del Sol, solar gun and trademark of Django the Solar Boy. Slotting the card in the second case, he snatches the gun. "Since it's such a bright and sunny day, this nifty solar weapon has more power..." He pulls the trigger, firing several balls of glowing light.

Solar Shots.

Add to it several Crystal Eye from Shardal, and the kunai launched by the last surviving Swift Black Ninja clones (4), Neji had no choice.

"**Hakkeshou Kaiten** (Eight Divination Palms of the Hand Heavenly Spin)!" Hiashi in his booth stared in shock, at seeing a Main Branch technique used by a lower rank branch member of the Hyuuga Clan. Hanabi, Hinata's younger sister, was confused.

_Naruto, do it! Attack!_

Naruto pulls out his card. "Swift Black Ninja, Shardal, you've done your job. Return to my hand!" The two vanish, returning back into their cards as Naruto slots them away. Spinning the Gun Del Sol in his left hand, he somehow hooks it to the side of his belt and he leaps into the air.

"**Fuuton: Genkotsukaze** (Fist of the Wind)!" He punches the air, and sudden blasts of wind shaped like his fist nearly strikes Neji. One other fist thrown catches him in the gut.

"Hm, try and block this! **Suiton: Suinomi** (Aqua Tower)!" He slaps his hand against the ground, and shocking everyone, a large pillar of water sprays from between the fingers and forms a pillar of water that rapidly descended upon Neji. He was washed over, and crashed into the nearby tree as the water splashes all over now.

"Now, have some fire! **Kitsune-bi**!" He snaps his wrists, launching green fireballs ala Luigi style (not really but you get the idea). The tree is caught aflame but Neji disappeared. He pulls the trigger when unslotting his Gun Del Sol and Neji, about to strike Naruto in the chest with a glowing index and middle finger, was bathed in burning sunlight. He screams in pain and stumbles back. Naruto grins as he sets it down, and holds the cards up he managed to retrieve from his deck.

"Come to me ladies!"

The aura shined more upon his calling. Coming forth, was Maya, Minerva, Yureru, Lily, Shinju, and Mary. Everyone was surprised. He collapses to one knee, grunting a bit as the energy zap took a toll on him. Mary and Lily kneel beside him, as Maya, Minerva, Shinju, and Yureru take up attack positions in front of their master, Yureru picking up Gun Del Sol.

Shinju the Maiden was a beautiful young girl. Her skin was a blue to light blue tone, and her eyes were a water-shimmer cerulean. Her hair was of the same color, like a long curtain splashing down all around her. Her ears were at a long point, like Celtic Guardian's, wearing a type of ornamental crown around her forehead, with a sapphire tear gem set in the middle point of the crown. The dress was made of translucent silk, though she wore a denser heavy fabric around her torso, which wraps around the front and back, the biceps of her arms, and just to her knees. There was no doubt the dress, a two tone light indigo and pale blue, would have been breathtaking if she was underwater.

"A-attack... Win this duel," Naruto grunts.

"You're weak, master, you used too much energy summoning us," Lily spoke softly, as Yureru, Minerva, and Maya launch themselves at Neji, while Shinju was releasing balls of compacted water cannonballs.

"Hadoken!" Minerva launches the white blue fireball attack; however Neji uses the Kaiten once again, deflecting the Hadoken to blow up a nearby tree, and the water shots to splash harmlessly. The Gun Del Sol easily passes the chakra dome when Yureru held down the trigger, bathing Neji in a damaging Spread and instantly halting his Kaiten jutsu. Maya flies up behind, spinning as she tackles the prick into the ground.

"Mary, go and help them," Naruto whispers, as he leans back into Lily's arms. Mary spreads her wings, stunning the audience and the ninja by taking flight. She lashes out with kicks, as crescent waves of pinkish peach chakra-like energy hits the ground near Neji. Maya caught him in the shoulder with a Volt Slinger, and Yureru followed up with a damaging Burning Salamander attack. He nearly drowned when a water ball impacts his face.

"I won't... lose... to any of you!" Neji yells, as he lashes at Yureru across the chest with a sounding swift kick. Crying out, Maya flies down and grabs her as Gun Del Sol shatters away. Mary swoops in, holding a ball of energy which produced a lightning-like blade but Neji spins rapidly, and she is sent crashing into Minerva.

He sprints towards Lily and Naruto, Byakugan blazing with rage. "**Hakke Rokujuuyonshou** (Eight Divination Signs: Sixty-Four Palms of the Hand)!"

"**Mirror Force**!" Naruto calls out, holding the trap card in his hand. A forcefield of energy suddenly springs up around them at the possible last second, and Neji once again is engulfed in the explosive wave of energy from the shattering of the barrier.

"Master!" Lily cries, as Naruto collapses again, but is held up. He's still conscious however.

"Don't worry... Kyuubi told me it was a good test to see how much I can endure the energy drain..." he whispers to Lily, who nods softly.

"Aqua Tower!" Shinju plants her hand down on the ground, and a sudden towering pillar of water gushed from between her fingers and rages towards Neji. He was still hurting from striking that barrier, and the water washes over him, once again threatening to drown him. He survived, but not for this next attack.

Yureru from above lashes out with her palms thrusted forward. "Burning Salamander!" With Maya's arms wrapped around the slim female's waistline, Yureru strikes Neji while he was down with the burning attack. Genma decided to stop the match, as he puts out the fire with a simple Suiton jutsu he knew, thus saving Neji. Though he would need to be treated for some minor burns...

"Enough! Shousha: Crawford Naruto!" Genma announced. The girls all smiled as they now crowded around their master, as Lily helps the blonde up.

"Great work my team," he says weakly.

"We need to get him to Hinata-san," Mary spoke up. The other girls nodded. Lily, despite being slim, easily hefted Naruto up into her arms and flew over towards the indigo-haired girl on her giant syringe she brought out of no where. She was riding a giant medical needle side saddle... that appeared way out of place for the civilians and many ninja of this still stunned audience. The judges however, which were the Daimyos of the different countries were amazed at the summoning jutsus (they believed it so), thinking that he could hold Chunnin potential.

As Lily drops the boy carefully next to the girl, and the girls crowded once reaching him, each one turned into balls of light and shot towards his deck, each one returning to their specific cards, Mary going last after kissing the boy's cheek. Hinata gained a little anger tick when the teenaged fairy girl did that, but instantly calmed when she held Naruto close.

Shikamaru was watching this, sitting next to his team. His mind was shifting through information his smart mind could gather. He saw Naruto pull off the same thing, and that was during the second portion of the exams a month ago, in the Forest of Death. Another thing he made note of was the red chakra-like aura that flares whenever Naruto performed those mysterious summoning conditions, that and all of this was tied to that card game he's introduced to the Haku girl and Hyuuga Hinata.

_You are an enigma, Crawford Naruto..._

Haku leaps down from the higher seats and next to her, and helps apply some medical jutsu technique that she knows on Naruto. The next match was announced... and Sasuke was no where to be seen.


End file.
